


A Helping Hand

by Victorrotto



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Porn Watching, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorrotto/pseuds/Victorrotto
Summary: All Baekhyun really wants is to lose the V-card before he graduates. That shouldn't really be a problem, given how many hot guys he's got around him. Too bad target #1 is completely oblivious to his advances, and target #2 friend-zoned him before he could even get started. But hey, at least Kyungsoo's in the same boat as him, right?Reposting from AFF
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 23
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally started in 2015, then was forgotten and re-discovered in 2019. Cross-posted on AFF. Fair warning: Baekhyun's a very sexually frustrated 18-year-old in this story, so he thinks about dicks like a lot. Yeah.

Baekhyun groans as his hand frantically rubs his shaft. His eyes are glued on the computer screen in front of him, where his two favorite porn actors are passionately making out as the top keeps thrusting over and over. He loves this duo—Kevin is such a good little whore, and Baekhyun can’t help but shudder at the thought that it could be him, bending over and moaning obscenely as his hole is mercilessly ravaged by his own Jack.

With several quick thrusts, Jack finally pulls away, and Kevin wastes no time to get on his knees and wrap his lips around the huge shaft. He bobs his head a couple times before opening his mouth wide, letting his lover jerk himself off until a huge load is deposited in his mouth. Baekhyun lets out a whimper as he finally reaches orgasm, too, thick ropes of white cum shooting in the air and landing all over his chest. Some of it even gets on his chin.

Baekhyun throws his head back, closing his eyes, enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss. After several seconds of deep breathing, he feels something slightly brush against his chin and wiping some of the quickly cooling liquid off. He lazily opens one eye to glance to his left, where a very wide-eyed Do Kyungsoo is sucking on his finger.

“I’m tired,” Baekhyun mutters.

Kyungsoo gives him a small nod, which Baekhyun interprets as “yeah me too,” and then he turns his attention back to the screen.

“We really need to step up our game this year.”

* * *

Byun Baekhyun is not your typical high school senior. First off, he likes guys, which already sets him apart from most of his peers. Except for Kyungsoo. And Minseok. And Jongdae, probably, too? Definitely Luhan, though.

Okay, maybe he’s not that unique in his appreciation of men, but he definitely is the only one out of the aforementioned people to actually flaunt it as it is.

Yes, Byun Baekhyun is queerly proud to be a queer. Ever since discovering that he prefers hard-chiseled pecs over D-cups, he’s never been shy to mention it.

_“Hey, guys, let’s go see Avengers! Man, Scarlett—”_

_“OMG, DID YOU GUYS SEE THE TRAILER?! CHRIS EVANS IS SO FUCKING HOT I WISH I COULD LICK HIS—”_

_“I heard Zendaya is gonna be in The Greatest Showman, should we—”_

_“OH MY GOD ZAC EFRON YES WE NEED TO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW DO YOU THINK HE’LL TAKE OFF HIS PANTS IN THIS MOVIE I WANNA SEE HIS BALLS—”_

_“I’m thinking about picking up Miss Fortune, her ult—”_

_“NO PLAY EZREAL YOU FUCKING WOOD 5, EZREAL AND TARIC ARE THE ONLY VIABLE PICKS FOR BOT LANE, THEY’RE SO FABULOUS TOGETHER ESPECIALLY THAT PINK SKIN—”_

Okay, maybe he doesn’t need to show it _that_ much, but hey, that’s how he got to befriend his now best friend Kyungsoo, so he’s not complaining. Back in their freshman year of high school, Kyungsoo was just this weird quiet kid that everyone basically thought was mute until that one day Baekhyun was gossiping with some girls in the classroom about the ranking of SHINee members’ penises when Kyungsoo suddenly spoke up and said one sentence.

_“Lee Taemin is big, trust me.”_

To this day, Baekhyun still doesn’t know what propelled Kyungsoo to utter those words in front of half of their biology class, because Kyungsoo has so far very masterfully avoided every single one of Baekhyun’s questions on the matter of Lee Taemin’s penis.

One thing led to another, and by the end of their first year, the two of them were inseparable. Baekhyun found Kyungsoo to balance him out quite well—when Baekhyun felt like having an inner monologue aloud, Kyungsoo never interrupted him, unlike most of his other friends. In fact, Kyungsoo barely talks at all—the guy speaks only when directly asked a question (and even then he often just nods or shakes his head if that’s enough).

Being the hormonal teenagers that they were (and still are), the two of them somehow agreed to do some… live anatomy demonstrations together. Because why the hell not, right?

Turns out it wasn’t such a brilliant idea. Both of them realized that in order for a proper sexual intercourse to happen, one person would have to take the top position while the other bottomed. Well, the thing is, neither boys wanted to have their first time topping (can’t really blame them), and so in the end they just watched some porn.

They still do, till this day. In the following months, they’d have their regular weekly whack-off sessions, in which Baekhyun simply chooses a porn movie and the two of them get off to it. Nothing unusual for boys their age, right? Except for that part when Kyungsoo always gets a taste of Baekhyun’s release (but Baekhyun’s gotta admit it’s kinda hot).

However, as time wears on and the two of them still don’t have boyfriends, drastic measures need to be taken. It’s already been almost a full year since Luhan and Minseok got together, and Baekhyun just can’t stand the fact that his “rival” is regularly getting boned while the only thing that keeps his behind sated is Junnie, the silicon dildo Kyungsoo got him for his birthday three months ago.

Not that he doesn’t appreciate Junnie—it gets the job done, alright? It’s just that Baekhyun really wishes it was the _real_ Junnie inside him every time he showered. And yes, by _real Junnie_ he means Kim Junmyeon, the robotics team captain.

Baekhyun glances at the clock impatiently. Just two more minutes before the period ends. He has nothing against his Physics teacher or the class itself—no, it’s just that the next period is AP Computer Science.

He’s been impatiently waiting for it ever since he got his new schedule. There were only two AP CS classes taught this year—third and sixth period. Junmyeon is in one of them, and Baekhyun is praying to all his ancestors that he’s in third.

Ninety-three seconds now. For whatever reason Ms. Lee decides that ninety-three seconds before the end of the period is a great time to start reviewing kinematics, and groans as he’s forced to open his notebook again and quickly take notes.

Seventy-two seconds. Ms. Lee is now trying to get a kinematic equation out of some poor soul in the back row. Baekhyun’s leg is shaking impatiently. Just a little longer…

Fifty-eight seconds. Ms. Lee has now realized that it’s useless to try to pry the answer from Yeri and instead, she’s walking back to the front of the class. When she gets back to her desk, she pulls out the class roster and scans it.

Forty-one seconds. “Byun Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun freezes. Did someone call out his name?

“Where’s Byun Baekhyun?” Ms. Lee asks, her eyes darting from one side of the room to the other.

Thirty-four seconds. Baekhyun gulps as he slowly raises his hand.

“Ah,” she smiles. “Mr. Byun, can you tell us one of the kinematic equations then?”

Baekhyun grits his teeth. Under normal circumstances, he’d have no problem answering, but right at that moment, his mind goes completely blank.

“Ugh,” he mutters. “V… V final… um….”

Ms. Lee shakes her head. “I expected better of this class. I wasn’t going to do this, but it’s clear that you all need some review. Chapter one, problems three through twenty-seven odd, due at the beginning of class tomorrow. Have fun.”

At that exact time, the school bell rings, and groans of annoyance fill the classroom. Baekhyun would join his classmates in whining about how unfair Ms. Lee is, but he has better things to do. He swiftly packs up his stuff and dashes out of the classroom.

_‘Please, be there, please…’_

In a record time of forty-eight seconds, Baekhyun arrives at the computer lab. Of course, since he’s rushed here so fast, he’s the first one to arrive.

Fuck.

Now, he could either just stand there like an idiot, wait for Junmyeon to arrive, and totally inconspicuously drop down on the seat right next to the hottie—or he could just sit somewhere and hope for the best. However, there’s no guarantee that whatever seat Junmyeon chooses will have any empty spaces next to it. So maybe it’d be better if Baekhyun chose first.

Now, if he were Junmyeon, where would he sit? The robotics team captain is quite popular—how could he not, with that amazing sculpted body, infectious smile, sparkling eyes, extremely handsome face, approachable and friendly personality… you get the idea.

Kim Junmyeon is the fucking alpha at this high school.

Anyway, Baekhyun decides to grab one of the front row desks. Junmyeon is most likely going to want to sit as close to the board as possible, being the computer enthusiast that he is. He impatiently plays around with his fidget spinner as he waits for people to start pouring in.

Five minutes later and there’s still no sign of Junmyeon. Baekhyun frowns—did he get it wrong? Is Junmyeon in sixth period instead? That’d suck major balls, because honestly, Baekhyun has zero interest in computer science. Quite honestly, he sucks at technology. He only uses his brand-new Galaxy S9 to chat with his friends and browse reddit, and he’d rather not even talk about his computer skills. If Junmyeon’s not here, then his senior year will be hell on earth…

“Hey, is this seat taken?” a deep voice interrupts his train of thoughts.

Baekhyun slowly turns around to look at the newcomer. The first impression is—he’s really tall. Baekhyun doesn’t like tall people. They make him insecure. Like Yifan and that Zitao kid; the two of them would always come from behind and each take one of Baekhyun’s side, casually towering above him while everyone around them would snicker. Gosh, Baekhyun wants to hate them so much, but then as they keep standing there his thought would inevitably wander off to that one time he ran into Yifan at a pool party, and _damn_ that bulge…

“No, it’s not,” Baekhyun replies dryly. He doesn’t give the tall giant a second thought as he keeps staring at the door.

“Um, my name’s Chanyeol,” the boy says.

“Cool,” Baekhyun replies absentmindedly. “Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun really isn’t in the mood for small talk right now, but it seems that Chanyeol has different plans. “Are you excited for this class, too? I’m a transfer student, and at my old school we don’t have computer science! I’m so excited, I heard we’re going to be learning how to hack Google Drive of other people and—”

“The syllabus says we’ll be learning the fundamentals of Java programming to create simple command-line programs, understand the object-oriented methodology, and explore basic data structures and algorithms,” Baekhyun recites matter-of-factly. “There’s absolutely zero mention of hacking or Google.”

Chanyeol’s face drops. “Oh.”

At that moment, Baekhyun’s eyes flash wide open and his lips curl into a wide smile as he sees a familiar figure step through the door. “Captain!”

Kim Junmyeon blinks as he looks around the room until his eyes meet Baekhyun’s. “Oh, hey there, Baekhyun! You’re taking this class, too?”

“Of course!” Baekhyun nods enthusiastically, bolting up from his seat. “The team needs more coders, right? I’m here to learn so I can help!”

“That’s amazing!” Junmyeon grins at him, and Baekhyun has place a hand on his chest to control his breathing. Damn, Junmyeon’s gotten so much hotter over the summer break. For a guy who’s not on any of the school’s sports teams, his body is like that of a Greek god. He’s wearing a white T-shirt, and Baekhyun can’t stop drooling as he watches Junmyeon’s biceps flex with every step he takes.

“You’re the captain of the robotics team?” Chanyeol suddenly butts in, and Baekhyun throws him a nasty look.

“I sure am,” Junmyeon nods, smiling warmly at Chanyeol. “I’m Kim Junmyeon.”

“I’m Park Chanyeol,” Chanyeol introduces himself, and the two shake hands. “I’d love to join the team!”

“That’s great!” Junmyeon beams at him, and Baekhyun is starting to get really pissed at the goofy giant next to him now. “Listen, we’re going to have our first meeting of the season this Friday actually, you’re definitely free to come and hang out. We’ll be recruiting new people for the next two months or so before the season kicks off, but I can definitely help you get started on some small projects!”

“That’d be great, thanks!” Chanyeol grins happily.

“Captain, do you wanna sit here?” Baekhyun asks, pointing at the other unoccupied seat next to him.

Junmyeon beams and sits down next to Baekhyun, who has to suppress a squeal. He’s had a major crush on Junmyeon ever since his sophomore year, when he first met the boy. Back then, Junmyeon was kind of skinny, definitely not as well-built as he is now, but his charming smile was exactly the same. He was recruiting people into the robotics team that he’s formed, and back then, Baekhyun was too shy to sign up.

He finally mustered his courage last year. Truthfully, robotics and him didn’t really mash well together. He didn’t even know the difference between different types of tapes, but Junmyeon was always there, ready to help him out whenever he struggled with something. He recalls how he would come home after every team meeting, way too turned on to focus on his homework, and would jerk off to the thought of Junmyeon helping him with _that_ problem as well.

“So, Junmyeon, did you see the news this morning about that rescue robot NASA built?” Chanyeol asks excitedly.

Baekhyun wishes stares could kill people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've been updating this story for a year now over on AFF, so I'm just gonna clarify something that I've already said over there. If you don't like spoilers on where the story is headed, stop reading this now.
> 
> SPOILER ALERT: so this story is tagged both sebaek and subaek. The "official" pairing is subaek, as eventually, the two of them will end up together. However, the story centers on the dynamics between Sehun and Baekhyun, and how their relationship evolves as Baekhyun's figuring out his feelings and stuff. Junmyeon is featured in the story, and he appears pretty often, but he's still more of an "unattainable" romantic interest type of guy until much later on in the story. If you're here for some subaek fluff or smut, it's gonna be a while until you get any. Gotta suffer through sebaek first lol.


	2. Chapter 2

“I fucking hate Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun mutters as he digs into his… whatever this brown pile of goo is that he’s having for lunch.

“Chanyeol?” Luhan perks up. “The new transfer student? Why? He’s so hot I would— _Ouch_!”

Minseok clears his throat. “I’m sure he’s a total douchebag and an idiot.”

“That fucker kept talking to _my_ Junnie about robots and shit, and what’s worse, I’m sitting _right between_ the two of them!” Baekhyun exclaims angrily.

“How did that class go, anyway?” Jongdae asks just before he stuffs his mouth with an entire slice of pizza.

Baekhyun wishes he could disappear to the ground. “They don’t have Windows.”

“Oh, boy,” Minseok purses his lips as Luhan erupts into laughter.

“How am I supposed to know what a fucking _Terminal_ is?” Baekhyun groans. “Legit, everyone was done with their hello world assignment and I was still trying to figure out how to open the stupid program! If Junnie wasn’t there to help me out…”

“Ugh, look at this bitch,” Luhan hisses. “You messed up on purpose, didn’t you? So that he would help you!”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to protest, but he suddenly can’t find any words to fight back. So, he instead settles for the next best thing. “Where the hell is Kyungsoo, anyway?”

“He was here earlier,” Minseok replies. “He actually left just before you got here.”

Jongdae produces a strange, choking noise with his mouth still full of pizza and points to the entrance. There, a strangely disheveled Kyungsoo is quickly walking towards their table. As soon as he gets there, he plops down onto the last empty seat at the table, opens up a bottle of water, and quickly gulps it down.

“Where were you?” Luhan asks him.

Kyungsoo puts the bottle back on the table. “None of your business.”

Baekhyun’s overly sensitive nose suddenly picks up a faint, strangely familiar musky scent over the cafeteria food smell. He sniffs a little bit, and then it dawns on him. “Jeez, were you jerking off in the restroom again?”

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun in alarm, and then wordlessly picks up his stuff and flees the cafeteria.

“What the fuck,” Minseok grunts.

“Disappointing,” Luhan wrinkles his nose. “What’s the point of going to the restroom if not to give head?”

“You all are disgusting,” Jongdae snickers before shoving another slice of pizza into his mouth.

Baekhyun, however, furrows his brows. While he’s fairly certain that the musky scent he smelled from his wide-eyed friend was semen, for some reason, it doesn’t actually _smell_ like Kyungsoo’s. Strange.

* * *

“How was your first day, sweetie?” his mom asks him as soon as he enters the kitchen.

“Ugh, don’t even get me started,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “There’s this really annoying transfer kid in one of my classes. I hate him so much!”

“Uh-oh,” his mom purses his lips as she brings him a tall glass of apple juice. “Well, I have good news and bad news, which one do you want to hear first?”

Baekhyun eyes the tall glass of apple juice suspiciously. He has a crippling weakness for apple juice, and his mother knows it very well, and this glass is particularly tall, and it’s filled to the brim with his favorite beverage. “Hmm, the good one?”

“Your friend Sehun is coming back!”

Baekhyun’s eyes immediately snap up. “Wait what?! Are you serious?! Sehunnie is back?!”

Sehunnie was Baekhyun’s best friend in elementary and middle school—they were inseparable, two adorable tiny dorks always running around the neighborhood causing mayhem. Then, two weeks before the end of seventh grade, Sehun’s parents got divorced, and he left with his mom for Slovakia.

They haven’t talked since, but Baekhyun still remembers the adorable little kid with a mop of hair and really cute lisp.

“I’m so glad you’re so excited to see him!” his mom beams at him.

“How could I not?” Baekhyun exclaims. “Do you know how hard freshman year was without him? So, when’s he arriving? And where will he be staying? Is his mom buying back their old house?”

His mom blinks. “Well, you see, that’s the… bad news? See, Jinhee is not coming back. She got promoted to another position, this time in Sweden, but Sehun didn’t want to relocate again, so… that’s why he’s coming back here.”

Baekhyun frowns. “But then where will he be staying?”

His mom takes a deep breath. “Well, knowing how hard it must have been for Jinhee, I… sort of… told her we could take Sehun in? And that he could stay in your room with you?”

Baekhyun blinks.

“YOU TOLD HIM HE COULD SHARE A ROOM WITH ME?!”

Okay, now, it’s not like Baekhyun doesn’t like Sehun. They were besties, once upon a time, okay? It’s just that Baekhyun _really_ hates it when his personal space is invaded. Kyungsoo, he can tolerate. They watch porn together and whack off, after all. His mom coming in once in a while and cleaning, that’s fine. As long as she doesn’t touch his cum rag under his bed, that is. Cuz that gets awkward very fast every time.

But for another person to actually _live_ with him? Come on! Baekhyun is the very definition of a rich spoiled brat, that much even he himself admits. How the fuck is he supposed to stalk Junmyeon now? In front of Sehun? Or for that matter, how’s he supposed to watch porn?! Or write 2min fanfics? Sehun doesn’t even _know_ Baekhyun swings this way!

“Sweetie—”

“Mom.” Baekhyun takes a deep breath. “This is unacceptable. I cannot _share_ my room with anyone!”

“But it’s Sehun—”

“That’s even _worse_!” Baekhyun snaps. It’s _Sehunnie_ , for crying out loud! The loudmouth kid with a lisp that used to eat his own boogers! The scrawny kid that would cry every time he would fall off the skateboard! The weakling that would _always_ hide behind Baekhyun when things got ugly!

“Well, I’m sure you’ll change your mind once he gets here from the airport—”

“You mean he’s coming here _today_?” Baekhyun shrieks. He would have to show Sehun his room in its current state, with Wanna One and Shawn Mendes posters covering the walls and his dildos lazily lying on any available surface?

“Well, your dad left to pick him up about three hours ago…”

The electric lock on the front door suddenly comes to life, playing the distinctive opening tune, and the door swings open.

“Honey, we’re back!” his dad announces as he strolls through the door. “Come on, Sehun, don’t be shy! It’s been, what, four years now, but our house still looks exactly the same!”

Sehun then enters through the front door, and Baekhyun’s jaw drops.

* * *

So, he’s like, what, six feet tall? _Another_ giant in his life, Baekhyun scoffs. He doesn’t like tall people—but for some reason, he finds his eyes glued on a certain Oh Sehun. Those four years have transformed the scrawny little kid into a, for a lack of better words, _Adonis_. He barely recognizes his former best friend, but he can’t deny that it’s him—those eyes, nose, lips, are all still the same. It’s just that they’re now way better proportioned, and his hair is cut much shorter, and his shoulders are so fucking wide and Baekhyun can only imagine how it would feel like to lick that perfect collarbone—

Okay, okay, he needs to stop _right there_. This is Sehunnie, for fuck’s sake! Not some random fuck boy, but Oh fucking Sehun. The guy who used to eat boogers! Damn, that’s right! He’s just a loser with a heavy lisp and—

“It’s been a long time, Baekhyun.”

Oh. Em. Gee. The lisp is gone. And puberty certainly didn’t spare his voice—it’s so fucking smooth and sexy. Holy cow. Baekhyun’s life is now officially over.

“Y-you’ve grown,” Baekhyun manages to stutter out.

Sehun grins at him, and for one second Baekhyun sees his bestie Sehunnie in him again, but that goes away too when he notices how pink and plum Sehun’s lips are…

“Aww, isn’t this precious?” His mom coos. “Boys, why don’t you go upstairs and catch up while I whip up something for dinner?”

Go upstairs? Catch up? In his room?

Uh-oh…

The shirtless Shawn Mendes posters!

But his brain is one moment too late, because in the time it took him to freak out, Sehun’s already halfway up the stairs.

“Sehun, wait!” Baekhyun yelps and gives chase, but even that’s too late, because Sehun is already opening the door to his room when he turns around, and Baekhyun knows that whatever he says now is pointless because there’s no way Sehun will not see Junnie the dildo casually lying on top of his drawer right next to the door—

Sehun freezes mid-turn and stares at the seven-inch sex toy.

Well, Baekhyun muses, at least now he doesn’t have to wait for a good opportunity to come out to him.

“Um, see, I don’t want you to freak out or anything, but—” Baekhyun suddenly stops dead in his sentence when he notices the playful smirk spreading on Sehun’s face. Could it be that Sehun is also…?

“Damn, you got pranked, too?” Sehun remarks, grinning. “A friend of mine bought me one for my last birthday. It was _so_ embarrassing, but hilarious at the same time!”

“Haha, yeah, it’s so silly, _right_?” Baekhyun laughs uneasily. For some reason, he doesn’t think now is a good time to say that there was no joking involved when Kyungsoo got it for him—Kyungsoo knew _exactly_ what Baekhyun would be doing with the dildo.

Sehun lets out a playful whistle as his eyes keep scanning the room. “You listen to Shawn Mendes? I guess he’s alright, I kind of like ‘In My Blood’ but—oh, Wanna One, too! I like that Daniel dude. Wait, don’t tell me—you want to be an idol singer, right?!”

Okay, now where the fuck did that come from? “What?”

“Didn’t you win a singing competition back in sixth grade?” Sehun asks as he examines the rest of the room. “I always thought you had a nice voice. Are you training under a company yet? SM? YG?”

“Um, no, I’m still looking for one,” Baekhyun lies, mentally slapping himself. He’s got _zero_ interest in becoming an idol. What the hell is wrong with him?

“I think you’d be popular with the girls if you—holy shit, is this the new RTX 2080 Ti?”

And so, like every other guy that Baekhyun’s had over in the last two weeks, Sehun loses his shit over Baekhyun’s gaming set-up, and Baekhyun thinks that maybe, _maybe_ , this won’t end up in a total disaster.

That is, until somebody at school graciously reveals to Sehun that Baekhyun’s gay.

Screw his life.


	3. Chapter 3

“… and so he ended up sleeping on the couch,” Baekhyun finishes off, taking a deep breath. “I am so screwed, Ms. Kwon!”

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun,” Ms. Kwon says softly as she pets Baekhyun’s head. “So you’re saying this Sehun will also transfer here?”

“Yeah, mom says they’re finishing up his paperwork,” Baekhyun nods as he absentmindedly doodles on his canvas. “Ms. Kwon, why is life so unfair?”

“To be honest, I thought you’d be super excited,” Ms. Kwon muses. “Didn’t you say before the summer break that you wanted to share a room with Junmyeon?”

“But that’s different!” Baekhyun groans. “It’s _Junnie!_ ”

“I see…”

“Anyway,” Baekhyun sighs, turning his canvas a little sideways so his teacher could see his painting. “This is him.”

Ms. Kwon’s left eye twitches a little bit. “Uh, Baekhyun, this is a very, _very_ artistic piece that you’ve drawn here—”

“I know, right?” Baekhyun grins. “I should have totally applied to an Arts school!”

“I’m sure the loss of such a _talent_ in the industry will be felt for years to come.”

Baekhyun smiles to himself contently. This is why he loves his Arts teacher—Ms. Kwon always knew what to say to fix his mood.

“Still, I’m pretty sure I asked for an interpretation of _family_.”

“Well, he just moved in with us, so that’s all that’s on my mind when I think of family!” Baekhyun argues.

Pursing her lips, Ms. Kwon scowls. “Alright. I’ll let this slide this time. But Baekhyun, _please_ , do follow my instructions next class, alright?”

“Sure!” Baekhyun grins at her. At that exact same time, the bell rings, and students begin packing up their stuff.

Overall, Baekhyun really likes his schedule this year. Having Arts first thing in the morning is amazing, because first, he gets to gossip with Ms. Kwon (or, as she prefers to call it, have a meaningful discussion on current events), and second, it gives his brain some time get ready for studying so early in the morning.

His second period, AP Physics with Ms. Lee, is so far okay. She’s a very no-nonsense type of teacher, and Baekhyun learns this the painful way this morning.

“Mr. Byun, I believe I very clearly assigned problems three through twenty-seven odd yesterday,” she glares at him.

“I, uh, had a family emergency that—”

“Do you have a written note from your parents explaining the nature of such emergency?” she interrupts him.

“I don’t—”

“I believe I have clearly stated yesterday that without a signed note from your parents or a doctor’s note, I will not accept any excuses.”

“Yes, but—”

“That’s a zero, Mr. Byun,” Ms. Lee snaps. “And as you may recall, homework assignments will be forty percent of your final grade. I hope you set your priorities straight, Mr. Byun, because I would hate to see you back again in the summer. Now, everyone, turn your textbooks to page nine.”

Oh, well. It’s not like it’s his fault, though—Sehun’s sudden appearance has completely turned his life upside down. With everything that has happened last night, how could he have possibly remembered to do the stupid assignment?

Oh, well, at least there’s third period to look forward to, right?

* * *

“Mr. Lim, do you know where Junnie—I mean, Junmyeon is?” Baekhyun asks the Computer Science teacher when the seat next to him is still empty five minutes into class.

“The student next to you?” the elderly man frowns. “Ah, he told me yesterday that he’s going to see a doctor today.”

Baekhyun groans. Fuck. What’s the point of him being in this class if not for Junmyeon, then?

“Hey, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispers next to Baekhyun, startling him. “How do I open the terminal?”

Screw his life. And screw Chanyeol’s, too.

* * *

“I don’t get it,” Jongdae shrugs as he shoves another scoopful of pistachio Haagen-Dazs in his mouth. “Why does it even matter if your childhood friend finds out if you’re gay? You’re Byun Baekhyun!”

“Gross,” Luhan scoffs. “Can you, like, finish chewing before you speak? I don’t know if I should be grossed out by the fact that you can put _that_ much ice cream in your mouth or jealous that you can talk perfectly fine with that much stuff in it.”

“Wanna see what else I can fit in my mouth?” Jongdae winks suggestively at him.

“Hey, we’re discussing _me_ here, okay?” Baekhyun interrupts them before Luhan can retort. “Anyway, to answer your question—I don’t know! I mean, you guys know me, there’s probably not a single person left at this school who _doesn’t_ know I’m gay—”

“Except for Junmyeon.”

“And the transfer, Chanyeol—”

“Does Zitao know?”

“I don’t know, but I’m pretty sure Jongin—”

“HEY!” Baekhyun exclaims. “Focus, people! We’re not talking about them, we’re talking about—”

“Holy crap!” Jongdae gasps. “I just mentioned Junmyeon and Baekhyun didn’t get all giggly!”

Luhan shrieks. Minseok just rolls his eyes.

Baekhyun sends them all a death glare before his eyes land on a suspiciously empty seat at their usual lunch table. “By the way, where the fuck is Kyungsoo?”

All eyes present turn to the empty seat as well.

Minseok scratches his head. “He said after Psych that he needed to go to the bathroom, but that was like, what, twenty minutes ago?”

“Whatever,” Baekhyun shrugs. “I’ll just catch him up later. Now, what do you think I should do? Should I just tell him? He’s gonna find out once he gets here, right?”

“When is that, anyway?” Jongdae asks, his mouth full of ice cream once again.

“Uh, I think next Monday,” Baekhyun frowns. “He’s probably still jet lagged, and he only brought like one suitcase, so we need to go shopping for him and—”

“Oi, there’s Kyungsoo!”

Baekhyun turns around to see Kyungsoo awkwardly shuffling his feet towards them, his eyes darting from side to side as if guilty after committing a crime.

“What’s wrong with him?” Luhan asks with a grimace. “And why the hell is he walking like that?”

“He probably tripped over something again, you know how clumsy he is,” Baekhyun shrugs. “Gosh, how am I supposed to get through tonight?”

“You guys are finally sleeping together, right?”

Baekhyun grimaces. Yes, they’re finally sleeping together. As in, sleeping together in the same room. The night before, they didn’t, because Baekhyun’s bed isn’t quite big enough to fit them both, so Sehun took the couch in the living room instead, but as far as Baekhyun knows, his mom went to pick up another bed this morning, so chances are that she’s finished setting it up by now.

Kyungsoo finally arrives at their table and promptly sits down, wincing as he does.

“You look like you’re in pain, man,” Minseok comments. “Are you okay?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen for a moment before he starts blinking furiously. “Y-yeah, I’m fine, it’s just—hey, where did the Haagen-Dazs come from?”

“Oh, this?” Jongdae smirks. “Ms. Jung from Precalc brought it for me. She really enjoyed our… private lesson, if you know what I mean.”

“Bitch, please,” Luhan scoffs. “No self-respecting woman would want your tiny little pee-pee anywhere near her _vagina_.”

He basically _vomits_ that last word in disgust.

“Excuse me, but Jongdae Jr. is quite a grower!” Jongdae huffs. “You’re welcome to come to the bathroom with me and check him out—I mean, that’s what I would _love_ to suggest, but I’m afraid Minseok here would castrate me before I got a chance.”

“You bet I would,” Minseok grunts.

“Please,” Luhan laughs, “as if there was anything worth checking out. And also, stop acting straight. You ain’t fooling anybody here.”

“Just because every single one of you turned out homo doesn’t mean that I am—”

“Would you, _please_ , just shut the fuck up?”

Five pairs of eyes turn to the source of the voice.

Of course.

“How can we help you, Seolhyun?” Baekhyun spits out.

Voted the prettiest girl at Shinju High three years in a row, Kim Seolhyun is the captain of the cheerleading club. Her presence alone turns every stupid high school party into a bloody sausagefest as practically every single (straight) male flocks to her the moment she shares her location on Snapchat. She’s also a straight-A student who’s won several mathematics competitions. Talk about life being fair.

She also may or may not be a family friend of Baekhyun’s.

“Well, since you’re asking, I would really appreciate it if you and your little gay club here could just keep your voices down—”

“Hey, there are four gays and one straight dude here!” Luhan protests. “You can’t just generalize and call us a ‘little gay club,’ that’s stereotyping _and_ homophobic! It’s 2019, bitch!”

“So _now_ I’m straight,” Jongdae rolls his eyes.

“Well,” Baekhyun finally speaks up again, his eyes glaring icily at Seolhyun, “we could, but as far as I know, the only one who’s bothered by our conversation is you and your, quote unquote, little _plastic_ club, so why don’t you all do us a favor and go back to the clinic and get your faces re-touched before they start leaking Botox, huh?”

It seems that the cheerleading club has taken great offense to Baekhyun’s words, judging by the shocked gasps. Jimin looks like she’s about to punch him.

“Rude,” Seolhyun scoffs. “But, well, that’s to be expected from a _midget_ like you, Baekhyun.”

“Well, FYI, I’m one and a half inch taller than you, bitch,” Baekhyun retorts. “And besides, y’all are just worried that your oh-so-masculine boyfriends will realize how much better guys are at blowjobs than you could ever hope to be. Say, Seolhyun, does Jongin even ask you for head these days anymore?”

Kyungsoo chokes on his banana milk, while Seolhyun shrieks angrily.

“Hey, hey, babe, calm down,” a deeper voice whispers, and out of nowhere, Kim Jongin appears. As usual, he’s wearing his oversized football jersey that does nothing to hide his impressively thick biceps. His hair is slightly messy, but somehow makes him look even hotter, and if eyes could cause orgasms, Baekhyun’s sure Jongin’s smoky, heavy-lidded eyes would. Overall, the quarterback could be described as sex-on-legs. But he’s not really Baekhyun’s type—he’s only like, what, a nine point eight out of ten.

“J-Jongin,” Seolhyun whimpers. “T-they—”

“Oh, please, stop with this bad acting,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “You started it, bitch, don’t act like a victim and just get the hell out of here.”

Jongin glares at him but doesn’t say anything (Baekhyun knows it’s because deep down Jongin knows _exactly_ what his girlfriend is like). Instead, he wraps his arm around Seolhyun and starts leading her away, but not before turning to Kyungsoo. “Bro, you’ll be at my party tonight, right?”

Kyungsoo just meekly nods, and then Jongin and the cheerleading squad are gone.

“What was that?” Luhan immediately asks when they’re out of earshot. “Kyungsoo, did you just get invited to a jock party?”

“He’s my neighbor,” Kyungsoo says flatly.

“Hey, I live like two blocks away, where’s my invitation?” Jongdae pouts.

“Who’d invite a junkie to their party?” Baekhyun snickers, which immediately earns him a smack on the head from the bewildered Jongdae.

“Just so you know, mushrooms are—”

Whatever it is that Jongdae wants to share about mushroom immediately by another angry shriek, sounding eerily familiar to Baekhyun. Turning around, he confirms that it’s indeed coming from Seolhyun, who’s now breathing rather shallowly, clutching her chest with one hand and pointing at Kai’s neck with the other.

“What whore did this?!” she yells, loud enough to attract the attention of the entire cafeteria.

“Babe, let me explain—”

“No!” Seolhyun screams. “Gosh, how could I be _so_ stupid? They all told me you’re just a fuck boy, that you’d cheat on me the first chance you got, but I trusted you! And now this? I can’t believe how stupid I am!”

“Babe—”

“How long, huh?” she continues, not letting Jongin interrupt her. “Is that why you were gone for almost the entire lunch break? Were you fucking that bitch in the janitor’s closet?”

Kyungsoo chokes on his banana milk again, and Baekhyun finds himself absentmindedly patting his best friend’s back. This is certainly interesting. Of course, Kim Jongin is known to be quite a womanizer, but even Baekhyun wouldn’t have guessed he’d cheat on _Seolhyun_ of all people. Because, hate her as he may, even he’s not that blind to not realize she’s the biggest catch among the school’s female population. Body-wise, of course. One might as well date a chicken with more personality.

“We’re over!” Seolhyun bellowed finally. “You hear me? I don’t want to see your stupid ass face ever again!”

With that, she stomps her way out of the cafeteria, leaving a very baffled Jongin and plenty of gossip material behind for the school to enjoy for the rest of the week.

“Well, I certainly didn’t expect _that_ ,” Jongdae whistles. “Do you reckon I got a shot at her now?”


	4. Chapter 4

Of course, just as Baekhyun suspects, word of the Seolhyun/Jongin breakup has spread far and wide by the time school’s over. He can _feel_ the female hormones raging as Jongin gets on the school bus and every single pair of eyes land on him.

“Jongin, do you wanna sit—”

“No, Jongin! Over here! You know me, right? We had Chem together in sophomore—”

“Jongin! Hi! My name’s Yoojin! We met at Zitao’s party last week, remember?”

“Fuck you, bitch, he’s gonna—”

Well, you get the idea. Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun buries his nose back in his Computer Science textbook, trying to figure out what the hell is a file extension. See, Baekhyun is probably as close to a computer illiterate as you can get in today’s world. When not working on homework, he uses his computer for two things: to play League of Legends and to watch porn. Mostly the latter.

Five seconds later, Baekhyun feels a shadow looming over him, which is odd, because normally, either Kyungsoo or _nobody_ wants to talk to him on the bus. And since Kyungsoo is still stuck at school, this is weird, like really weird.

He glances up and his eyes almost fall out of his sockets. Kim Jongin is standing right in front of him, staring at him intently.

“Yes?” Baekhyun asks, still dazed.

“Can I sit here?” Jongin asks lazily, his eyes boring into Baekhyun’s, and the latter swears that he can feel a hint of a predatory intent behind them.

He gulps. “Sure.”

He moves his backpack away to make more space for the quarterback. This is definitely weird. When not threatening Baekhyun with physical violence for harassing his girlfriend (whoever that happened to be at the time), Jongin’s spoken to him maybe like twice. They’re not friends at all. Sure, Jongin sometimes talks to Kyungsoo, but Baekhyun never includes himself in those conversations.

“Kyungsoo’s not taking the bus home?” Jongin asks quizzically.

“Nah, literature club meeting,” Baekhyun answers.

“Ah.”

They fall into silence again. It’s awkward, because Baekhyun can feel the heat radiating from Jongin’s body. He fights the urge to lean on those broad shoulders, because that would totally be creepy. He can feel the stares of the girls on the bus and smirks despite himself. Knowing that Kim Jongin decided to sit with him over all of them makes him really happy for some reason.

As the bus door closes, Baekhyun can’t help but let his mind drift towards the boy next to him. He can’t lie to himself—Jongin is probably one of the sexiest male specimen he’s ever had the pleasure meeting. Who’s he kidding? Before meeting Junmyeon, Kim Jongin was the center of most of his fantasies whenever he found himself fapping. Like seriously, who _wouldn’t_ fap at the sight of Kim Jongin?

But those days are long gone—now, if he’s not watching porn to get himself off, he fantasizes about Junmyeon. In some sense, they’re polar opposites, Jongin and Junmyeon. One’s the glorified football star, while the other is a hot nerd. Jongin’s tall and smothering, while Junmyeon is short (well, at least the same height as Baekhyun) and warm. Many would probably describe Junmyeon as the perfect son-in-law material—he looks like he wouldn’t hurt a fly, and that he probably still thinks babies grow on trees or something.

Okay, that last part may be an overkill, since they did have Sex Ed a few years back, but you get the idea.

“I didn’t fuck anyone in the janitor’s closet, you know,” Jongin suddenly says out of nowhere.

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun raises his eyebrows.

“Back in the cafeteria,” Jongin clarifies. “When Seolhyun said I… well, I didn’t. I just went to the locker room and dozed off for a few minutes.”

“And you’re telling me because…?”

“I don’t want you to get the wrong idea about me.”

“Oh.”

That’s a new one. Why would Kim Jongin care what _Byun Baekhyun_ , of all people, thinks about him?

“I just thought you could relate,” Jongin sighs. “I mean, I overheard you and your friends talk to each other a few times. You guys talk about everything openly, and it doesn’t feel like you’re _pretending_ to be cool or anything. I mean, my friends are amazing, but I just can’t talk about this sort of stuff with my teammates, you know?”

“You mean you can’t talk to your friends about which guy has the biggest bulge?” Baekhyun blinks in confusion.

Jongin lets out a small chuckle. “No, what I meant is that… it’s just… well, I can’t really have a serious talk with any of them, you know? Ever since I joined the team, they all expect me to be… I don’t know, like a sex maniac or something? They always talk about which girl has the tightest pussy or firmest ass or whatever, and I don’t always wanna talk about those things, you know?”

Well, Baekhyun certainly doesn’t know, because all he wants to talk about is dicks, and he’s always assumed straight boys are the same, just with vaginas, but….

“Wait, are you trying to come out to me right now?” Baekhyun blurts out. That’s the only logical conclusion he can draw.

“What?” Jongin frowns. “What are you talking about?”

“No?” Baekhyun tilts his head. “Well, never mind then. You may continue.”

Jongin looks at him quizzically, but eventually, he does continue. “Well, I just figured that since basically everyone at school thinks you and Kyungsoo are gay because you hang out with Minseok and Luhan, you could—”

“But we’re gay,” Baekhyun deadpans.

Jongin pauses. “… Wait, say that again?”

“We’re gay,” Baekhyun repeats. “Kyungsoo and I, we’re both gay.”

Jongin stares at him for good ten seconds before he finally recovers. “Are you sure?”

“What?” Baekhyun frowns. “Why _wouldn’t_ I be sure?”

“But then Kyungsoo…” he trails off.

“What about Kyungsoo?”

Jongin takes a deep breath. “No, nothing. Uh, well, thanks for… thanks for letting me know, I guess?”

“You’re welcome?”

Jongin bites his lower lip, as if he wanted to say something, but just then, the bus stops.

“Uh, so this is my stop, so I’m just gonna go… see you tomorrow at school, I guess?”

“Yeah, sure, see you tomorrow,” Baekhyun replies.

As Jongin gets up from the seat and walks towards the door, Baekhyun suddenly comes to a realization—they were definitely nowhere near Kyungsoo and Jongin’s bus stop yet.

What the actual fuck?

* * *

Baekhyun stares blankly at the state of his room. “Mom, what the hell is this?”

“It’s your new bed, of course!” his mom beams at him, though her smile seems somewhat forced.

Baekhyun slowly looks up at her. “But there’s only _one_ bed. So where’s Sehun’s?”

His mom purses her lips before taking a deep breath. “ _Well_ , you wouldn’t believe it, but it just so happened that they didn’t have any twin-sized beds at IKEA, so I just bought a king-sized one instead!”

Baekhyun stares at her blankly. “You’re saying IKEA didn’t have any twin beds. IKEA.”

“Yep,” she nods, her pained expression all but betraying her blatant lie.

“Mom, what the fuck?” Baekhyun groans.

“Language, young man!” his mom snaps at him out of habit before she sighs. “Sweetie, I really thought you’d like it! You used to love sleeping over at Sehun’s in that big bed of his!”

“I was _ten_ , mom, of course I did!” Baekhyun exclaims. “I am _eighteen_ now, for crying out loud!”

“Well, that’s even better!” his mom retorts before adding in hushed whisper. “Don’t tell me you’re _not_ liking the prospect of sleeping with a hunk like him!”

“Mom!” Baekhyun groans.

Technically, she was correct. Given any other circumstances, Baekhyun would be rejoicing at the prospect of getting to sleep in the same bed with someone as hot as Sehun. Still, this is _Sehun_ , his friend of thirteen years. No matter how hot he’s gotten, he’s still the same Oh Sehun, and there’s something inside him that’s just extremely against this.

But there’s no use crying over spilled milk. Luckily, the bed is very spacious, so as long as they each kept to their side of the bed…

“That reminds me, guess who I ran into earlier today in the grocery store?”

Baekhyun’s face suddenly pales. “Oh, god, no, please don’t say—”

“Yoojung and her daughter, Seolhyun!” his mom exclaims cheerfully. “So I invited them over for dinner tomorrow!”

Baekhyun winces. It’s bad enough that he has to deal with the basic bitch at school; why does his mom have to drag her home as well?

Sulking, he throws his backpack in a corner and plops down on the bed. Seemingly satisfied with his rather muted reaction (compared to usual, at least), his mom leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Baekhyun lets out a long sigh as he feels his frustration leave him, because _damn_ , the mattress is amazingly soft. He briefly wonders how amazing it’d be if Junnie was here, spooning him from behind.

The image in his mind suddenly changes, and it’s not Junmyeon who’s spooning him anymore—instead, the body behind him feels more slender and harder, the arm around his waist stronger, the fingers gripping his crotch long and thin, and the warm breath that tickles the nape of his neck so warm and real…

Baekhyun takes a sharp breath and immediately scrambles back to his feet. He really needs to get Sehun out of his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun’s eyes are glued on his computer screen as they eat in the sight in front of him. Naoya, his precious Naoya, slowly but teasingly unzips his pants while the old, creepy-ass teacher is on his knees, his face twisted with humiliation and being put into this position in the first place, and yet his eyes betray his lust as he eyes the bulky bulge in Naoya’s blue briefs.

This video really never gets old. Baekhyun’s lost count of how many times he’s jerked off to this, but today surely won’t be the last time. The way Naoya carries himself is just… beautiful. Baekhyun can still see his inexperience in front of the camera from the way he occasionally glances at the cameraman, but once he gets going, damn. It’s like he turns into a completely different person, a _beast_.

Baekhyun doesn’t think Naoya is particularly handsome, per se, but he just reminds him so much of a certain crush of his. How an innocent, pure looking boy can turn into a dominant sex god never ceases to blow his mind, and boy, the size of the monster he packs in his pants… he just exudes the aura of a real man, the same BDE that Junmyeon exudes 24/7.

As the old teacher slowly pulls down Naoya’s underwear, Baekhyun’s mind wanders off. He’s in the robotics club room, kneeling on the ground as Junmyeon stands in front of him, pants undone and shirt lifted just enough for him to see a little bit of the rock-hard abs hidden beneath it. Junmyeon’s staring at him with heavy-lidded eyes, lust oozing out of them, a small smirk creeping onto his face. His posture reveals a hint of arrogance, as if having Baekhyun at his knees sniffing at his underwear was the most natural thing in the world.

Baekhyun’s fingers trace the hem of Junmyeon’s white boxers while his mind indulges in the masculine, musky scent of his crush’s crotch. He leans in and takes a deep breath, his nose just barely touching the fabric. As he exhales with content, he feels something cool and wet lightly touching his forehead. His eyes glance up and his breath gets caught in his throat. Junmyeon must have been excited as the head of his hard dick is peeking out of the underwear, the slit shiny with precum.

All these sensations are too much for Baekhyun. He _must_ have a taste. Moving his face closer to Junmyeon’s manhood, he stares at it for a fraction of the second before leaning in to the thick cockhead, his tongue extended so that he could lick the bead of precum right off—

Baekhyun’s suddenly brought back to reality when he hears his door swing open, followed by a gasp of shock. His hand around his shaft freezes in its track, his eyes widening.

 _Fuck._ Did he not lock his door?!

“Uh,” a deep masculine voice grunts. That’s definitely not either of his parents. And there’s only one other person in the house at the moment.

Baekhyun, still in shock, slowly turns around on his chair to face his new roommate.

Sehun’s looking directly at him, his face unreadable. They stare at each other for another five seconds, neither moving, before Sehun finally speaks up. “Nice dick?”

Baekhyun shrieks as he realizes his hand is still wrapped around his hard manhood and tries to cover himself up. Unfortunately for him, pulling up his skinny jeans swiftly doesn’t turn out to be one of his brightest ideas, and he winces painfully as the zipper of his fly clips his dick, sending him tumbling on the floor.

Sehun snorts, trying his best (and failing spectacularly) to suppress his laughter. “I-I’m just gonna give you a second to fix yourself.”

With that, he turns around and quickly walks out, shutting the door behind him. Baekhyun’s still sprawled out on the floor, clutching his possibly damaged penis and wishing that he could just disappear.

* * *

Gosh, this was so fucking awkward. How the hell is he supposed to ever meet Sehun’s eyes again? This is completely different than that one time his mom caught him masturbating, because one, his mom was super cool about it and just laughed it off, and two, he doesn’t have a crush on his mother!

Yes. Baekhyun’s crushing hard on his childhood friend, okay? How could he not? While it’s not as serious as Junmyeon’s case, he still gets a little lightheaded and blood rushes to his cheeks whenever Sehun smiles in his direction, so yeah, it’s a fucking huge deal that it was Sehun of all people who caught him.

“So…”

“…”

Baekhyun stares at his feet. He can’t bring himself to say anything. He can feel Sehun’s gaze on him from the bed across his own. God, just why the hell did he forget to lock the door?

“Listen, it’ not a big deal,” Sehun says finally.

“Easy for you to say,” Baekhyun mumbles quietly.

“I mean, we’re both guys, and we’re sharing this room, so it was just a matter of time before one of us walked in on the other doing stuff.”

“…”

Baekhyun would definitely prefer being the one doing the walking in. But that’s really beside the point.

“So, I’m assuming that dildo I found yesterday is not just a practical joke,” Sehun continues.

“Not really.”

“Cool.”

Baekhyun blinks. “Wait, what?”

“What?”

“What do you mean, _cool_?!”

“What were you expecting me to say?”

Baekhyun frowns. Sehun is looking at him with a perfectly straight expression. “I mean, aren’t you going to like, freak out or something?”

“Why would I?” Sehun scoffs. “You like dicks, so what?”

Baekhyun clears his throat. “Well, I mean, since we’re sharing a room and everything—”

“Ah,” Sehun smirks. “Don’t tell me you were having dirty fantasies about us—”

“Of course not!” Baekhyun immediately denies, heat rushing to his cheeks. “I mean, you’re just… you! You eat booger and—”

“What do you mean, I eat boogers?!” Sehun exclaims, his eyes widening. “That happened once like ten years ago!”

“What about that time at the park when we were playing Mafia with your neighbors—”

“I had a cold!”

“Then what about when we went to the arcade with Jinhyuk—”

“That was nowhere near my mouth, you—”

“Well, I’m pretty sure that time we went swimming with—”

“I DO NOT EAT BOOGERS!”

It is then that Baekhyun realizes just how kissable Sehun’s quivering lips look when he’s flustered, how pink his cheeks get, and how close they are to each other as he feels Sehun’s breath on his skin. Their faces are inches away, and Baekhyun could just lean in and kiss those plump lips and—

“Boys, how does Spaghetti ala Bolognese sound for dinner?”

Baekhyun quickly spins around, sending daggers in the direction of his opened door.

“Stop ruining the moment, dad!”

* * *

Oh. Fucking. Sehun.

Why? Just what did he do in his past life to deserve this? His bedroom is supposed to be a site of relaxation and masturbation, not a torture room!

Baekhyun’s trying really hard to focus on his homework, okay? He is. He doesn’t want another zero from Physics. But how the hell is he supposed to calculate acceleration when Oh Sehun is prancing around the room fucking _shirtless?!_

He must resist the urge to ogle. He must resist the urge to peek. He _must_ resist—

Oh, who the hell is he trying to kid? Of course he _can’t_ resist! Not when Sehun’s six-pack is better defined than the dinner rolls his mom made last week. Not when his pecs look so hard he could probably use them as a cutting board. Not when his back is so pale and smooth Baekhyun can only wonder how it’d feel to run his tongue along Sehun’s spine…

“Are you that thirsty for me?” Sehun smirks as he hops onto their bed.

“Uh, w-what?” Baekhyun stutters. Damn it! He was trying to be discreet, too!

“It’s okay, Baekhyun, you can look,” Sehun says, winking. He fucking _winked_ at Baekhyun.

“A-are you—”

“But no funny business,” Sehun says immediately, his playful tone gone. “I don’t swing that way.”

Of course. He just _had to_ get Baekhyun’s hopes up and then crush them immediately. Fucking asshole.

Baekhyun suddenly begins wondering what Sehun’s asshole looks like.

 _No,_ he tells himself. He needs to be focusing on schoolwork, not his impossibly hot roommate. So, what was the problem again? Ah, yeah, he needs to calculate the final velocity of a ball dropped from a forty-meter-tall tower. Now…

“Hey, can I download PUBG on your computer?” Sehun suddenly asks.

“Huh? Yeah, sure. But what’s PUBG?” Baekhyun frowns.

Sehun’s eyes widen in shock. “You’ve never played PUBG? Really, man?”

“I only play League,” Baekhyun admits sheepishly.

“You have this gaming setup only for _League_?” Sehun exclaims. “Damn. But it’s fine. I’ll teach you how to play. Let me just download Steam first, then…”

* * *

In the end, Baekhyun somehow manages to get through his physics homework. He double checks every answer, because Ms. Lee’s definitely got something against him, and he wouldn’t put it past her to revel in a chance to give him another fat zero.

And thus comes the part he’s been dreading the whole day—going to bed. With Sehun.

Now, it’s not like Baekhyun’s never slept with Sehun before (and of course, he means _sleeping_ sleeping). When they were in fourth grade, Baekhyun used to sleep over at Sehun’s all the time. And yes, they slept in the same bed. So technically, this isn’t anything new, and everything would be fine. Right?!

Wrong. Back then, Sehun’s incredibly hot body was _not_ part of the equation. Two, Sehun used to wear dinosaur pajamas, not a freaking tank top. Baekhyun internally groans as he watches his friend’s biceps flex. He is _so_ not sleeping tonight.

Of course, Sehun doesn’t seem to have any issues with sleeping whatsoever—he began snoring the moment he covered himself with the blanket basically. Some things never change, Baekhyun supposes—back in the days, Sehun used to get scolded by their grade school teacher for napping through classes, only to fall asleep again ten seconds later.

And so, Baekhyun finds himself wondering just what the hell he’s supposed to do. He doubts counting sheep will help him fall asleep any faster. Besides, Sehun’s presence in the same bed as him has some… “unintended consequences” for Baekhyun Jr. Consequences that he’d rather deal with _immediately_.

Well, if there’s one thing he learned from sex ed, it’s that it’s really important to get consent, and since Sehun’s currently out, he’s not gonna give him any, and Baekhyun is suddenly really worried that sneakily whacking off under his blanket in the same bed as his friend might be considered dub-con (or, God forbid, _non-con_ ). Especially if said friend was to suddenly wake up during the grand finale.

Yuck.

Getting caught once per day is more than enough.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath as he forces his eyes closed. He can totally do this. He just has to control his inner demons and ignore the… pile of flesh next to him. Yeah, he should totally start thinking of Sehun’s sleeping body as a pile of flesh. Maybe that’ll get that raging hardon to go away. Because there’s totally nothing hot about zombies or the undead… Speaking of the undead, though, Baekhyun can’t help but wonder if Sehunnie still has that vampire outfit from Halloween in third grade… he pulled of that costume _perfectly_ with that pale skin and the trickle of fake blood.

Suddenly a vivid image flashes through Baekhyun’s mind: Sehun in a semi-unbuttoned white shirt and some incredibly tight leather pants, sipping from a glass of red wine, looming over Baekhyun (who’s cuffed to a bedpost and for some reason wearing a maid outfit, like what the fuck?!), smirking down as he puts away the wine glass, baring his sharp teeth as he’s ready to bite Baekhyun’s neck and forever mark him as his…

Baekhyun shakes his head and forces himself to think of Luhan’s old gym socks, completely oblivious to the vibrating phone on his desk.


	6. Chapter 6

Honestly, Baekhyun has no idea how he managed to fall asleep last night. What he _does_ know is that right now, his nose is pressed against Sehun’s shoulder and that his lips are literally a hair away from touching that glorious pale skin.

It is then that Baekhyun realizes he’s never been _this_ close to a hot guy before. Sure, he’s _attempted_ to put hickeys on Kyungsoo’s neck before (let us _not_ recall that time in too much detail, thank you very much), but this is a completely different story. Despite the fact that he’s been awake for a grand total of 10 seconds, his brain is already overclocking as it tries to determine what the best response is given this stimulus. As much as he really wants to _lick_ that delicious-looking shoulder, he knows that that would just be wrong. So, with a resigned sigh, Baekhyun pulls away and scrambles to his feet.

“What time is it?” Sehun mutters sleepily, his hoarse voice sending shivers down Baekhyun’s spine.

“Uh, like 5:30?” Baekhyun replies quietly.

“And you’re already getting ready for school?” Sehun groans. “Monday’s going to kill me.”

Baekhyun offers his friend a forced smile before dashing inside the bathroom. He thought he knew what he was getting into, but gosh, did Sehun make this whole situation hard. He ignores his morning problem and proceeds to quickly go through his routine. He’s gotta stop thinking about Sehun, because honestly, this level of obsession over his childhood friend of all people is starting to seriously creep him out.

Twenty minutes later, Baekhyun emerges from the bathroom, ready to take on the world. Sehun’s still sprawled on the bed, snoring lightly, and goddamnit why does his ass have to be on full display right now? Those sweatpants are doing _nothing_ to conceal how firm and perky that bubble butt is—okay, Baekhyun, just _stop_.

As quietly as he can, so that he doesn’t disturb the sleeping beauty on the bed, Baekhyun grabs some clothes from the closet and quickly gets dressed. This is another new for him—why does he, Byun Baekhyun, have to sneak around his own goddamn bedroom? He’s used to loudly singing along to Shawn Mendes in the morning to clear up his mind (he also usually gets some hands on time with Junnie, but that’s beside the point right now).

But then again, it _is_ nice to have eye candy available 24/7.

* * *

Sometimes, Baekhyun really thinks he’s a psychic. For example, today, the moment he stepped inside the school bus, he knew something was off. And now, as the bus arrives at Kyungsoo’s stop, he knows something’s wrong because there is no Kyungsoo in sight.

Kyungsoo’s never been tardy before.

Frowning, Baekhyun pulls out his phone and his eyes widen in surprise. There’s 2 missed calls from Kyungsoo. From last night. Say what?

He quickly calls his best friend back. Did something weird happen? He vaguely remembers something about parties and… that’s right, Jongin did invite Kyungsoo to some jock party last night. And then there’s the whole weird conversation he had with the quarterback on the bus yesterday. What if something—?

“What?” Kyungsoo’s voice interrupts his thoughts.

“Uh, where are you and why were you trying to call me at 1 AM?”

“I’m sick, tell Jongdae to take notes for me,” comes the ever-so-curt reply.

“Um, and you won’t tell him yourself because…?”

“Cuz you can.”

Ah. Of course. Kyungsoo doesn’t talk to people if he can avoid it. Right.

“How was the party at Jongin’s?” Baekhyun asks as his eyes catch a glimpse of the football star getting on the bus.

“Fun.”

Well. That’s probably the most Baekhyun’s going to get out of Kyungsoo. “Alright, get better soon, I’ll keep you posted about what’s happening, bye.”

Just as he puts his phone away, Baekhyun feels a presence looming over him. Glancing up, he’s surprised to see Kim Jongin plopping down on the seat next to him again.

“Um, hi?” Baekhyun says, pursing his lips.

“Hey,” Jongin replies, yawning.

It’s still somewhat surreal that Kim Jongin, of all people, is talking to him. While Baekhyun certainly doesn’t mind it, he also can’t help but think that there’s something going on that he’s not aware of. Up until yesterday’s lunch period, their relationship was basically around 20% red, and now it’s like they’re 40% green (and yes, Baekhyun does occasionally indulge in the Sims, okay? Especially when the adult mods are on).

“Have you talked to Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks as he takes a sip from his Gatorade bottle.

“He just said he’s sick today,” Baekhyun replies, trying his best to sound casual.

“I see,” Jongin nods curtly.

And that was the end of the conversation. Jongin pretty much sleeps through the rest of the fifteen minute ride, and Baekhyun just tries his best (and fails miserably) to not ogle at the hottie. He ends up pulling out his physics homework and double-checking it (he really doesn’t need another zero, okay) to distract himself.

The rest of the morning passes rather uneventfully; Ms. Kwon is, again, _extremely_ pleased with Baekhyun’s drawing of a fried egg while the fuming Luhan gets a C+, while Ms. Lee, for once, doesn’t call him out on anything. And after second period, the highlight of the day’s finally arrived.

“Captain!” Baekhyun exclaims when he sees Junmyeon walk into the CS classroom.

Gosh, it’s been so long since Baekhyun’s last seen his crush (whole 46 hours!), so you have to excuse his enthusiasm.

“Hi there, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon smiles at him as he takes his seat. “How’s it going?”

“Yesterday’s class was so hard,” Baekhyun whines. “I had _no_ idea what a scanner is; can you explain it to me?”

“Sure!” Junmyeon nods with a grin. “Well, you see—”

“Hi guys!” a deep voice bellows behind Baekhyun.

“Hi Chanyeol,” Junmyeon greets Chanyeol back while Baekhyun just waves his hand dismissively, not even bothering to look at the newcomer.

“Today’s the team meeting, right?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yes, the _returners’_ meeting,” Baekhyun replies, putting special emphasis on the word _returners_.

“But of course, you’re more than welcome to attend,” Junmyeon adds quickly. “Honestly, we’ll take any help we can get.”

Baekhyun fights the urge to swoon. Why is Junmyeon such a kind angel? It almost makes him feel bad about himself for being an asshole to Chanyeol—that is, until he remembers the torture he had to suffer the previous day at the hands of Park Chanyeol.

“Yeah, of course I’ll be there!” Chanyeol grins back at him. “How many people are going to be there?”

“Well,” Junmyeon sighs, “with the three of us… six? Maybe seven, if I drag Yixing there.”

“Oh, good luck with that,” Baekhyun snickers.

Ah, yes, Zhang Yixing. That’s another quite interesting individual. He’s definitely one of the smartest people Baekhyun knows. And not a bad-looking lad, either. On the surface, he actually seems like a really cool person and, perhaps, he could’ve been one of Baekhyun’s wet dreams too, were it not for that one particular issue.

Weed.

Yixing’s literally _always_ stoned. How he’s managed to avoid the teachers’ attention is completely beyond Baekhyun’s comprehension. You can smell weed off of him from a mile away. That, and his every other sentence mentions _unicorns._ He really couldn’t make it any more obvious.

“Yixing may be a bit… eccentric, but nobody does wires better than him,” Junmyeon explains to a confused Chanyeol. “He always comes through when we’re in a pickle.”

“Because he’s never around otherwise,” Baekhyun mutters under his breath. “Anyway, the scanner…?”

“Ah, yes,” Junmyeon beams. “So first you need to import….”

Okay, yeah, Baekhyun doesn’t really _need_ the explanation, okay? He’s not an idiot. Sure, he may be computer illiterate, but two classes in, he realized that programming is nothing more than glorified math. And Baekhyun’s amazing at math.

This is the only way he knows how to engage Junmyeon in a lengthy conversation (or more like a monologue) because he has no fucking clue what else they could talk about. He’s got no interest in robotics, space programs, machine learning, yada yada.

See, Baekhyun had all of this planned out to the T, and when he lucked out and Junmyeon did indeed land in his third period, he thought that he had this nailed for certain—but of course, he didn’t include Park Chanyeol in his calculations.

“Hey, why is it called a scanner though?” Chanyeol interrupts Junmyeon for what feels like the millionth time now. “Shouldn’t it be like, keyboard or input or something?”

“Well, reading keyboard input isn’t the only thing it’s used for,” Junmyeon patiently explains. “You can also read images or other files with it, so in that sense it is a scanner?”

“Ah, but then what about—”

“Where is Mr. Lim, anyway?” Baekhyun asks. _Anything_ is better than listening to this goof.

“He said he needs to take care of some business,” Junmyeon answers casually.

Chanyeol lets out a suppressed snort. “He needs to take care of a bathroom business probably.”

Baekhyun just blankly stares at the boy.

When he sees Baekhyun’s face, Chanyeol slowly adds. “If you catch my drift. As in, he needs to beat his meat. Manhandle his man handle. Choke the chicken. Spank the monkey. Wax the carrot. Peel the—”

“Chanyeol, I understood your joke the first time,” Baekhyun interrupts him, unimpressed.

“Oh.”

Junmyeon clears his throat. “Um, what are you guys talking about?”

Baekhyun internally dies. So Junmyeon _does_ think babies grow on trees.

* * *

“I couldn’t find Yixing today, so I think it’s just the four of us,” Junmyeon says as he enters the room.

“What about Minji?” Soohyun asks.

“She says she’s too busy this year running for prom queen to participate,” Junmyeon sighs.

“She’s still on that nonsense?” Baekhyun scoffs. Minji’s one of the few girls at school that Baekhyun gets along with, but honestly, the chances of her becoming prom queen are about as high as Baekhyun becoming an astronaut.

“Anyway, Soohyun, this is Chanyeol,” Junmyeon quickly introduces the newbie. “He’s in CS with Baekhyun and I, so I told him he can join us for today.”

“Nice meeting you, man,” Chanyeol grins at Soohyun.

“Yeah, whatever,” Soohyun clears his throat. “Junmyeon, actually, I came here today to tell you that… well, I don’t think I can stay on the team, either.”

“Say what?” Junmyeon blinks. “But you—”

“You know I barely passed last year,” Soohyun explains. “I have to pass AP Chem this year. Sorry.”

Junmyeon takes a deep breath. “Okay, alright. It’s not like I can just force you to be here. I mean, it’s not that we’re understaffed with almost everyone on the team graduating last year or anything…”

“Sorry, cap,” Soohyun says apologetically. “Well, I gotta go do my homework. So I guess see you guys around?”

With that, the junior gets up and quickly heads for the door.

“Don’t let it hit you on the way out!” Baekhyun yells after him before turning his attention back to Junmyeon. “Well… I guess there’s just two of us—”

“Three,” Chanyeol interjects hopefully.

“Okay, _three_ of us here now,” Baekhyun says, glaring at him. “What do we do?”

“We need to find new people,” Junmyeon says resolutely. “Can you guys ask around if anybody wants to join?”

“Sure!” Chanyeol nods fervently. “I’ll even make posters and I think I can ask Minhyun to sneak in an announcement in the morning too!”

“Great! Thanks, Chanyeol!” Junmyeon beams at him, much to Baekhyun’s dismay. Oh, how he _hates_ it when Junmyeon smiles like that at other people. “I think this is it for today. Do you guys need a ride home?”

Oh, Baekhyun would definitely take a _ride_ anywhere right now. Suppressing a smirk, Baekhyun clears his throat. “That’d be awesome. Thanks, Captain!”

“No problem, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon smiles and all is good with the world again.

That is, until Chanyeol speaks up.

“Me too!”

Gosh, if only glares could kill.

And that’s how Baekhyun ends up on the fucking back seat of Junmyeon’s car, because apparently Chanyeol’s legs are too long to sit comfortably in the back.

“So have you guys seen the new Ted talk on quantum computers?” Chanyeol asks enthusiastically.

“Of course!” Junmyeon nods. “I can’t wait for them to…”

Again. Fucking Park Chanyeol, always talking about something that only he and Junmyeon share and that Baekhyun has absolutely no clue about. Who does he even think he is, inserting himself between Junmyeon and Baekhyun like this?

“… and when he talked about multiverse—”

“You guys seen Spider-Man yet?” Baekhyun chimes in immediately, seeing an opening. “They were talking about the multiverse too!”

“Um, sorry, I don’t follow Marvel,” Junmyeon shrugs apologetically.

“Don’t spoil anything!” Chanyeol shakes his head vigorously.

“Oh, okay.”

Well, there goes that. Baekhyun zones out again when the two at the front start talking about other tech news. Stupid Chanyeol. Without him here, Junmyeon and he could be talking about… well, _anything_ that’s not tech, really, and Baekhyun would’ve been satisfied. Annoyed, he starts sending daggers in Chanyeol’s direction, wishing to rip off those large ears of his and punch him in those white teeth and suck on that neck and—

Hold on. Wait. No. Fucking. Way.

Baekhyun is _not_ getting the hots for Park Annoying Chanyeol.

No chance in hell this is happening.


	7. Chapter 7

“Baekhyun, would you kindly pass me some pepper?”

With gritted teeth, Baekhyun grabs the pepper grinder and shoves it into Seolhyun’s hands. She is just  _ so _ good at playing the perfect daughter that it makes him want to puke. If only her parents knew half of what goes on at school with her…

“So I heard that Baekhyun’s taking programming?” Mrs. Kim asks.

“Ah, yes, he is,” his mom confirms. “I never thought he’d be interested in STEM, but I was wrong.”

“Well, he was always so good at math, wasn’t he?” Mrs. Kim smiles slyly. “He came in  _ second place _ at the regional competition last year, after my Seolhyunnie, didn’t he?”

She  _ so _ didn’t have to go there.

Baekhyun’s mom clears her throat. “ _ Well _ , as I said, he never really seemed interested in math, you know? He just happened to be good at it. It’s not like I ever sent him to any private tutoring or anything.”

“My Seolhyunnie doesn’t get tutored either,” Mrs. Kim shrugs. “It’s not like she would have any time, between cheerleading, volunteering at the homeless shelter,  _ and _ her piano lessons.”

“Baekhyun gets quite busy during the robotics season as well,” his mom retorted. “Sometimes, I don’t even see him on weekends!”

Well, technically, that’s because Baekhyun takes every chance he can get to spend time ogling Junmyeon, but he doesn’t really feel like correcting his mother, especially when it’s his pride that’s on the line.

A light nudge on his leg interrupts his thoughts, and Baekhyun turns around to face Seolhyun again. As much as the two of them despise each other, they both agree on one thing—neither wants to be here when their mothers start comparing their toddler accomplishments in a few minutes.

Tactfully, Baekhyun clears his throat and stands up from the table, nudging Sehun in the process. “Um, well, I’m really full, so I’m going to go take a walk.”

“I really enjoyed the meal, Mrs. Byun,” Seolhyun adds, also standing up. “You  _ have _ to teach me the recipe one day.”

“Of course, of course,” Baekhyun’s mom beams at her. “Feel free to come by whenever, I can teach you  _ all _ of my recipes.”

“She likes my cooking  _ just _ fine,” Mrs. Kim scoffs.

His mom lets out a chuckle. “Oh, really? Because I distinctly remember when we were in Hong Kong fifteen years ago and you…”

The three of them practically run out of the front door at that point. Baekhyun will never understand how his and Seolhyun’s moms are still friends after all these years of insulting each other at every opportunity. But then again, they’ve known each other for almost thirty years now; maybe it’s a more  _ evolved _ form of friendship that Baekhyun and Luhan will one day develop too.

“They almost made it two full hours this time,” Seolhyun sighs.

“Well, if your mom didn’t bring up math so suddenly—”

“Maybe if you didn’t try to compete with me—”

“Why would I compete with you, you little—”

“Then why are you taking CS too?!”

Baekhyun pauses. “You’re taking CS?”

“Yeah, seventh period,” Seolhyun rolls her eyes. “You  _ always _ copy whatever I do. Doesn’t it get old?”

“Why do you assume  _ everything _ revolves around you?” Baekhyun retorts. “Just FYI, I took CS because… well because…”

He doesn’t really want to disclose his…  _ interest _ in Junmyeon to his enemy, though.

“See, you were  _ never _ interested in tech before,” Seolhyun continues. “Just because  _ I _ said that I want to be a hacker, you just decided that you’d do the same thing, just to spite me, right?”

Gosh, the nerve of this girl. “For the last time, you idiot, I am  _ not _ doing anything because of you!”

Sehun clears his throat. “Guys, we’re still in the middle of the street.”

At those words, both of them shut up. Baekhyun really wants to keep fighting, because ending the argument here makes him look like the copying loser that she’s accusing him of being, but at the same time, being told off by Sehun of all people makes him think twice before opening his mouth.

“I thought so,” Seolhyun mutters under her breath before turning to Sehun. “So, you’re going to transfer to our school next week?”

“That’s the plan,” Sehun nods, leaning back against the fence.

Seolhyun doesn’t even pretend not to be eating him up with her eyes at this point. “Well, I guess we’ll see each other around then. A lot.”

A playful smirk forms on Sehun’s lips. “I suppose we will.”

At that time, the front door swings open, and a very angry looking Mrs. Kim walks out, huffing. “We’re going home, Seolhyunnie.”

“Okay, mom,” Seolhyun sighs. “See you around, Sehun. Oh, and Baekhyun, you too.”

Baekhyun bares his teeth at her. “Bye, Mrs. Kim.”

“See you around, sweetie,” she smiles at him warmly before the scowl returns to her face and she walks off.

Sehun just shrugs as he watches the two walk away. “That was pretty intense.”

“Tell me about it,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes before turning to his roommate. “Also, what was  _ that _ ?!”

“What was what?” Sehun raises an eyebrow.

“How can you flirt with  _ her _ of all people?” Baekhyun exclaims. “She’s—well, she’s pretty, okay, I’ll admit that, but she’s a total bitch—“

“Language, young man!” Baekhyun’s mom hollers from inside the house.

“—and she was  _ so _ trying to get in your pants—“

“So are you,” Sehun chuckles.

Baekhyun’s cheeks flush bright red. “Shut up.”

Taking a deep breath, Sehun wraps his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder and pushes him back inside. “Calm down, Baek. I’m not stupid. I wouldn’t dare cheat on you with her.”

Baekhyun gulps. “Stop saying weird things.”

“Why?” Sehun whispers into his ear, sending a shiver down Baekhyun’s spine. And further down, too. Which, apparently, Sehun immediately notices. “Does this make you hard?”

Okay, if he puts it  _ that _ way. “Sehun, if you don’t stop right now we’re both going to regret it.“

Laughing, Sehun lets go of Baekhyun. “Dude, you really are crushing hard on me, aren’t you?”

“I can’t help it!” Baekhyun retorts. “It’s all your fault!”

“How’s it my fault that you get a boner whenever I’m less than two feet away from you?” Sehun smirks.

“It-it’s your pheromones!” Baekhyun blurts out.

“Baek, humans don’t produce pheromones,” Sehun states matter-of-factly.

“Whatever,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes while trying to think of something,  _ anything _ else to say to change the topic. “Um, it’s kind of hot, do you wanna go get ice cream?”

Sehun raises an eyebrow. “You’re asking me out for ice cream?”

“Well, not  _ out _ ,” Baekhyun grimaces. “More like… together? Jeez, can you stop making this weird?”

“You’re the one who’s making this weird!” Sehun scoffs. “I didn’t mean like date out, I meant that I’m fucking lactose intolerant!”

Oh yeah. Baekhyun forgot about that. “Oh.”

“We could go grab some milk tea though,” Sehun suggests cheerfully.

“But you’re—“

“Lactose-free milk,” Sehun shrugs.

Baekhyun grimaces. That sounds like a chemical abomination if you ask him, but whatever. To each his own. “Okay, let’s go then.”

As they walk to the tea house, Baekhyun suddenly has an epiphany. ‘ _ It totally feels like a date. _ ’ The two of them are walking side by side, maybe not holding hands and whatnot, but it’s not like PDA is that common here anyway. Sehun’s tall, for sure, and Baekhyun doesn’t particularly like people taller than him, but he has to admit that walking around with one makes him feel a strange kind of warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Sehun reminisces about how the neighborhood hasn’t changed that much since he left, and Baekhyun finds himself nodding along, gradually setting in more and more comfortably. He hasn’t quite realized just how much being around Sehun has put him on the edge over the last two days. Now, though, it almost feel like taking a fresh, deep breath after a long dive.

But with the tension somewhat relieved, Baekhyun can also feel a different kind of discomfort creeping in—not one of suddenly having his personal space invaded by an unfamiliar person, but rather, it’s like… well, if he had to use a metaphor, he’d compare it to playing Ezreal after a major update. Yes, he’s still playing Ezreal, and intuitively he feels the same, but with tweaked abilities, his gameplay opens up fresh new possibilities of how to play him and build him, and also the slight sense of dread about what aspects of his gameplay are no longer there.

Sehun is still Sehun, his childhood friend, but with all the years they spent apart, they’ve both grown and are not quite the same people they were four years ago. And honestly, as much as Baekhyun appreciates the upgraded looks, he also feels excited and scared at the same time about what else has changed about how his friend has changed personality-wise. Because there’s no way he’d have fallen for the old Sehun, no matter how hot he looked. But old Sehun never teased Baekhyun back, he didn’t make sexually charged (at least, in Baekhyun’s mind) comments, and he definitely did not ooze with alpha energy, the kind that Baekhyun’s only sensed out of Jongin and Yifan before.

“… and this place is new, isn’t it?” Sehun continues. “What happened to the ramen house?”

“They went out of business,” Baekhyun answers. “It just closed down last month, actually.”

“Hmph,” Sehun scowls. “I wasn’t a big fan of their ramen anyway.”

They continue like this for another five minutes until they reach the tea house. Baekhyun’s surprised that Sehun still remembers the way, but he supposes 4 years isn’t that long.

Yoon’s Tea House was one of the very few un-franchised cafes in the district. While every other business owner was busy getting those brand signs on their front door, Mrs. Yoon, the elderly woman who opened the business almost thirty years ago, just kept going about her business. Baekhyun and Sehun spent most of their middle school allowance here back in the day—Baekhyun on his absolute favorite, taro milk tea, while the lactose-intolerant Sehun would drink one of the fruit-flavored green teas with lychee pearls.

Baekhyun still frequents this place, of course, but not nearly as often as he used to before Sehun left. The last time he was here was probably like three or four months ago, and so, he’s quite taken aback when he swings the door open and sees a very familiar face behind the counter.

“Luhan?” Baekhyun frowns. “What are you doing here?”

“Working?” Luhan shrugs. “I told you I was getting a part-time job last month. Anyway, what can I get you?”

“Um, a large taro milk tea with honey pearls, half sugar, half ice,” Baekhyun recites from memory. “And a mango green tea for—“

“Actually, no,” Sehun shakes his head. “Large chocolate milk tea with lactose free milk and honey pearls for me, please.”

Luhan raises his eyebrow as he measures Sehun from head to toe. “Sehun, right? Great taste.”

Sehun laughs. “Ha, thanks.”

“Baekhyun’s really so basic, always ordering a crowd pleaser,” Luhan scoffs.

“He literally just ordered choco—“

“What do you have against chocolate?!” Luhan and Sehun both exclaim. Surprised by each other, they exchange a look before breaking into grins.

“I’m Luhan, by the way,” Luhan introduces himself, extending his arm to Sehun. “I’m in the same year as Baekhyun.”

“Nice meeting you,” Sehun smiles at Luhan as he shakes the other’s hand. “I guess we’ll be seeing each other at school a lot?”

“And outside, if you ever want to grab tea,” Luhan grins.

“Sure thing!”

Baekhyun grits his teeth. First, he had to fight off Seolhyun’s advances on Sehun, and now this guy too? Maybe he should just text Minseok to go sort out his slut of a boyfriend.

As they take a seat and wait for their orders, Baekhyun just can’t help it and blurts out, “So, Luhan’s  _ boyfriend _ also goes to school with us.”

“Um, okay?” Sehun shrugs. “I guess you’re all friends with each other?”

“Well yeah,” Baekhyun fumbles. “But, you know… aren’t you like, weirded out or something?”

Sehun frowns. “Why would I be?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Just how dumb is Sehun? “You know Luhan’s just trying to get into your pants, right?”

“Hmm, yeah,” Sehun nods. “So what?”

“So  _ what _ ?” Baekhyun gasps. “I mean, obviously he’s going to try to make a move on you, so you shouldn’t be too—“

“Baek,” Sehun interrupts him. “If I avoided everyone who wanted to suck me off, don’t you think you’d be the first person to go?”

Well, Baekhyun thinks to himself, he can’t exactly argue with that logic, now, can he?


	8. Chapter 8

Fortunately for Baekhyun, the rest of the weekend passed without much happening. Granted, Sehun still pranced around their room shirtless (he claims that it’s necessary so that Baekhyun can slowly get used to it and stop popping boners every 10 minutes, and who is Baekhyun to argue against that logic.  _ Right? _ ), but other than that, nothing much happened.

And so Monday finally rolls around, and Baekhyun finds himself dragging himself out of bed at 5:30 AM sharp, as per his usual routine. Sehun’s still snoring faintly, so Baekhyun lets him have his few extra minutes of sleep and as quietly as he can, he makes his way to the bathroom.

Emerging outside twenty minutes later, freshened up and with a killer eyeliner, as always, he finds himself frozen in shock.

Because Sehun’s just gotten off the bed, still half-asleep, and there’s a fucking torpedo in his sweatpants.

“Uh, g-good morning,” Baekhyun mutters as he stares (very unabashedly) at the tent his friend is pitching.

“Morning,” Sehun groans, yawning. “What time’s the bus arriving?”

“Uh, forty minutes or so?” Baekhyun replies, still not taking his eyes off of Sehun’s crotch. “Y-you should… uh, take care of that and grab breakfast downstairs.”

It is then that Sehun finally looks up and realizes where Baekhyun’s looking. He lets out a tired sigh. “It’ll go away on its own. Eventually. Takes too long to take care of. I’m hungry.”

The corner of Baekhyun’s mouth twitches. “Well, you know, I could take care of that for you, if you want to. Totally just a friendly offer.”

Sehun shakes his head as he scrambles to his feet. “Baek, I really appreciate the sentiment there, but it’s way too early for this, okay?”

Baekhyun pouts. He wouldn’t have minded putting his lips to work on it—he practiced extensively on his dildo collection, okay, so it’s not like he’d use his teeth or anything—

“Baek, you’re still staring,” Sehun grunts as he heads for the bathroom.

“Uh, right,” Baekhyun blinks, finally looking away. “Sorry. Uh, I’ll be downstairs?”

“See you in ten,” Sehun mutters before closing the bathroom door after himself.

* * *

“Sehun, can I ask you a question?” Baekhyun starts off as they wait for the bus to come.

“Is it dick related?”

“… Maybe?”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Baek, I’m really flattered, but it’s not happening.”

“I just wanna know how big—“

Sehun turns to him, a smirk on his face. “You want to measure it?”

Okay, okay, he really shouldn’t be pushing his luck. Baekhyun takes a deep breath. “Why are you like this?”

“Like what?” Sehun shrugs, acting all innocent again.

“You know what I’m talking about!” Baekhyun hisses. “You keep baiting me, but the moment I get my hopes up, you’re suddenly not interested!”

“You wanted to know,” Sehun shrugs. “I’ve never measured, so I couldn’t answer your question. So the logical thing is to offer a solution.”

“Well, your solution is just a fucking tease,” Baekhyun grunts. “It’s not like you’d really let me measure it.”

Sehun seems to contemplate things for a while. “Well, I might—“

Baekhyun almost chokes on air.

“—if you figure out how to do it without touching,” Sehun finishes. “As I said, you can watch, but not touch.”

Right. “Well, if I wear gloves, is that—“

“Yes.”

“Then what if I have you hold one end of the tape measure and I hold the other?”

“… Maybe.”

This time, Baekhyun does choke on air, because that’s  _ not _ what he expected for an answer. Is Sehun really green lighting this? He can already imagine how it unfolds; how Sehun slowly drops his boxers and his huge shaft springs free, and how Baekhyun’s trembling hand slowly holds up the tape measure, and—

Sehun slowly leans in to Baekhyun’s ear and whispers. “Maybe in your dreams, Baek.”

“YOU FUCKING TEASE!”

* * *

But whatever thoughts of Sehun’s penis he may have had completely disappear once third period comes around. Baekhyun spends the whole break chatting away with Junmyeon, who’s giving him all the attention because Chanyeol’s for once talking to his  _ other _ neighbor about things Baekhyun couldn’t care less about.

As the class starts, Baekhyun zones out, his eyes glued on Junmyeon. He still can’t believe how lucky he is to finally share a class with his crush. All of his hard work has paid off; now all he needs to do is get closer to Junmyeon, and then when the time’s right, he can come out and—

“You there, second seat,” Mr. Lim’s voice suddenly breaks his focus. “Why aren’t you coding?”

Baekhyun blinks and looks around. The rest of the class has already started working on their assignment. “Uh, sorry Mr. Lim, I just… I was thinking about the best approach to the problem.”

Yikes.

Mr. Lim clears his throat. “Well, okay, keep thinking facing your own computer.”

Baekhyun balks. The old geezer actually bought it.

Shaking his head, Baekhyun turns his attention back to his own screen. Well, the problem seems simple. He just needs to make thing that divides two numbers and gives him back the result. Honestly, that’s what calculators are for, aren’t they? Maybe if their practice problems were more interesting, Baekhyun would actually enjoy the class.

Sighing, Baekhyun starts typing.

“Mr. Lim,” Chanyeol raises his hand. “May I go to the restroom?”

“Don’t forget the hall pass,” the old teacher mutters.

Baekhyun spends the next five minutes furiously typing on his keyboard to get the exercise done. For some strange reason, it kind of works and kind of doesn’t—it works if he does divisible numbers, let’s say ten divided by five, but every other case gives him strange results.

“I just saw something weird,” Chanyeol says as he plops down onto the chair next to Baekhyun.

“Define weird,” Baekhyun sighs, not bothering to look up from his screen as he tries to figure out why his computer believes that one divided by two is zero.

“Um, so is it normal that… uh, Kyungsoo’s the name of that guy with big eyes, right?”

“What about Kyungsoo?”

“Well… is it normal that he’s running around the bathroom in his underwear?”

“WHAT?!”

“Quiet!” Mr. Lim barks.

Baekhyun spins around and coughs. “Uh, I meant,  _ wharf _ .”

He attempts to make a weird, unintelligible barfing noise. Maybe the teacher will buy it again.

“W-what’s wrong with you?” Mr. Lim asks, fixing his glasses.

“I don’t feel good, Mr. Lim,” Baekhyun lies. “I think I ate something bad in the morning.”

“You mean you need to…?” The old teacher doesn’t finish the sentence.

Baekhyun nods, doing the best sick impression he can.

“Okay, go, and then report to the nurse’s office right afterwards,” Mr. Lim says, practically ushering him out of the classroom. “You’re excused for the rest of the lesson, just get one of your friends to catch you up later.”

“I will,” Baekhyun nods. He grabs his things and practically runs out of the classroom. He sprints to the restroom across the hall, swinging the door open—only to find no Kyungsoo inside.

Damn it. He should’ve actually asked Chanyeol exactly what he’s seen. Now that he actually stops to think about it, Chanyeol’s account makes absolutely no sense. Why would  _ Kyungsoo _ of all people be running around the restroom naked? And even if he were, he’d probably get dressed immediately, or if he couldn’t because his clothes were gone or something, he’d know better than to hide in the restroom.

He just put up an act for no reason, and now he’ll have to come up with a good excuse for the nurse so that word doesn’t get back to Mr. Lim about him faking an upset stomach. Goddamnit. What to do now?

He suddenly hears a strange gagging noise from one of the open stalls. Slowly and carefully, Baekhyun approaches the stall and rolls his eyes. Of course, he should’ve known.

Inside, sitting on the toilet, is Zhang Yixing, leaning back like no one’s business, a vape in his mouth.

“Really?” Baekhyun says, staring at the boy in front of him. “You’re vaping in the restroom with the door open?”

“Why, yes!” Yixing nods with a wide grin. He blinks a few times, looking around. “Oi, where’d he go?”

“Where’d who go?” Baekhyun asks. He wouldn’t be talking about Kyungsoo, now, would he?

“The unicorns!” Yixing deadpans.

Right. Baekhyun’s totally forgot what a nutcase he’s dealing with. “I think he went back to your dreamland, dude. Anyway, Junmyeon was looking for you yesterday. We need you on the team.”

“Robotics?” Yixing laughs. “Yes, yes, tell him I’ll be there. I need to build the spaceship so we can all go to Unicornland!”

Okay, enough of this nonsense. See, this is exactly why Baekhyun is  _ not _ into Yixing, no matter how cute his dimples are. Ten seconds of talking to each other and Baekhyun already wants to go and hang himself.

Shaking his head disapprovingly, Baekhyun turns around and heads to the nurses’ office. He takes the scenic route, of course, through the second floor, across the library, stopping by the gym (he even gets a glance of Jongin’s firm ass) until he finally arrives at his destination fifteen minutes later.

“What do you want?” The nurse barks at him as soon as he enters.

“Uh, Nurse, I’m feeling a bit sick—“

“Sure you are, and I’m the Queen of England,” she scoffs at him. “You little brats think you’re oh-so-smart, coming here, expecting me to sign off on whatever excuse you need to cut classes, huh?”

Baekhyun gulps. Is his acting really that bad? But even then, shouldn’t she be giving him the benefit of doubt? “Nurse, I really am—“

“You’re not fooling anyone here, young man!” the nurse hisses. “I haven’t forgotten the last time you were here! Or are you going to insist that you’re suffering from hormonal imbalance  _ again _ ?”

Oh, right. Damn, that was what, seven months ago? How has this woman still not forgotten that incident? “Well, no, I just have a stomachache.”

The nurse eyes him suspiciously. “Since when?”

“Um, since… this morning?” Baekhyun improvises.

Taking a deep breath, the nurse shakes her head. “Fine. Get over here. But I’m warning you, if you’re trying to pull one on me, I  _ will _ make your stomach ache for real.”

Baekhyun shudders.

* * *

Finally, lunch time arrives, and Baekhyun finds himself very conscious of all the stares on him. Or, maybe not on him, but rather on a certain hottie standing behind him in the line.

“Holy shit,” somebody whispers near them. “How have I never seen him before?”

“He just transferred in,” another voice replies. “Fuck, he’s hot.”

Sehun leans in and whispers into Baekhyun’s ear. “Looks like you’ve got competition, Baek.”

Gosh, the nerve of this guy. He’s definitely changed, Baekhyun muses. Old Sehun was quite insecure about himself, but this new Sehun  _ knows _ what effect he has on people, and he’s not afraid to use it. He’s nothing like Junmyeon, who’s hot and totally oblivious to the fact. That’s one of the things that really attract Baekhyun to him, after all.

(But Sehun’s cockiness is kinda hot too)

Three minutes and a gazillion muted murmurs later, Baekhyun and Sehun finally make their way to the gang’s usual lunch table.

“Guys,” Baekhyun says, taking a deep breath, “this is Sehun.”

Luhan’s eyes twinkle as he grins. “We’ve already met on Friday, of course.”

Minseok sends his boyfriend an annoyed glare before slowly offering Sehun a handshake. “I’m Minseok. Luhan’s boyfriend.”

“Nice meeting you,” Sehun smiles warmly at him.

“I’m Jongdae,” Jongdae introduces himself. “And man, I am  _ so _ glad to have another straight guy around.”

“Cut the crap,” Luhan hisses in his direction. “Just ignore him, Sehun. He likes to pretend he’s special.”

“How is being straight special?!” Jongdae protests.

“Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo nods curtly.

“I heard a lot about you guys,” Sehun grins as sits down. “You guys seem cool, so I don’t understand how you can stand Baek—“

“Hey!” Baekhyun scoffs. “You stand me just fine!”

“Because I had to suffer you for  _ years _ before,” Sehun shrugs. “These guys all had the choice to just ignore you.”

Luhan laughs at that. “I think we’re gonna get on  _ great _ .”

He sends a not-so-subtle wink in Sehun’s direction, which immediately earns him a painful nudge in the ribs from Minseok.

They chit-chat for a few minutes, gradually warming Sehun in. Baekhyun was a bit worried that his friends wouldn’t get along with Sehun, but now he sees that his worries were completely misplaced. Now that that’s sorted out, there’s another issue that Baekhyun has to address, however.

“So, Kyungsoo, by the way, I heard this… weird thing today,” Baekhyun starts.

“Hm?” comes the reply.

“I heard you were running around naked in the boy’s restroom on the first floor?” Baekhyun asks slowly.

Kyungsoo gawks at him. “That’s preposterous.”

Relieved, Baekhyun laughs. “Right? I mean, why would  _ you _ of all people do that? It’s not like you’re an exhibitionist or anything… you aren’t, are you?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head and goes back to eating his lunch. Well, then. Problem solved. Chanyeol was just seeing things.

“He did disappear for like twenty minutes during Precalc though,” Jongdae chimes him, his mouth full of food as always.

Kyungsoo sends him a nasty glare. “I was taking a dump.”

“Wait, so you were in the restroom?” Baekhyun frowns.

Kyungsoo just ignores him and keeps chewing on his sandwich.

“Who told you about that, anyway?” Luhan asks, his eyes glued on Sehun, much to Minseok’s dismay.

“Park Stupid,” Baekhyun mutters. “So I went to check it out, but all I saw was Yixing in one of the cubicles.”

Kyungsoo slams his fist on the table so suddenly that Baekhyun shrieks, dropping his own sandwich.

“Dude, what the hell?” Jongdae exclaims.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Chanyeol is wrong. Just drop it.”

“Uh, okay,” Baekhyun blinks. It’s not like it’s any of his business anyway, but Kyungsoo is definitely overreacting to this.

He  _ really _ needs to ask Chanyeol about what exactly he saw today.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh, gosh. What had he done?

Baekhyun stares at his phone screen blankly.

**Chanyeol:** Hi, Baekhyun!!!!!!

**Chanyeol:** Thanks sooo much for accepting my friend request.

**Chanyeol:** I thought you didnt get it since I sent it like two days ago ahahahahahaha xDDD

**Chanyeol:** Anyway wassup????????

Why. Just why did he do this to himself?

Right. The whole nude Kyungsoo matter.

**Baekhyun:** Hey. I just wanted to ask you something.

**Chanyeol:** Ask what???????

**Baekhyun:** Remember what you said about Kyungsoo earlier today? What exactly did you see?

**Chanyeol:** Oh, that…

**Chanyeol:** Well, I was in the bathroom

**Chanyeol:** Doing my business

**Chanyeol:** LOL

**Chanyeol:** And then when I was washing my hands

**Chanyeol:** I heard this bang

**Chanyeol:** So I turn around

**Chanyeol:** And I see a dude

**Chanyeol:** And hes only in his boxers

**Chanyeol:** And he freezes when he sees me

**Chanyeol:** And Im like arent u Kyungsoo

**Chanyeol:** And he just looks at me

**Chanyeol:** And then he runs off

**Chanyeol:** And then I went back to class

Baekhyun frowns as he finishes reading Chanyeol’s message spam. That makes no sense. Kyungsoo insisted that he was, in fact, _not_ naked. But he didn’t deny being in the restroom. So which version of events is real? Frowning, he quickly types up another question.

**Baekhyun:** How did you know it was Kyungsoo?

**Chanyeol:** Um we have 6th period together?

**Chanyeol:** And I saw u two at lunch…

Okay, so that doesn’t clarify anything at all. Maybe he should just talk to Kyungsoo—maybe he just didn’t want to talk about it in front of the entire group? Though Kyungsoo doesn’t really keep any secrets or anything. He just doesn’t talk, but usually when somebody asks him a question, he answers it at least _partially_.

**Baekhyun:** Okay. Thanks.

**Chanyeol:** Sooo I was thinking

**Chanyeol:** Btw, what are you doing tomorrow evening????

**Chanyeol:** I was going to watch the new Star Trek movie with a friend

**Chanyeol:** But he bailed on me so I was wondering if you wanna go????

Baekhyun scoffs. Is this guy for real?

**Baekhyun:** I’m busy. School stuff.

**Chanyeol:** Aww T_T

**Chanyeol:** Well I guess I can talk ask Junmyeon then…

Oh, hell no! Baekhyun’s not giving them another chance to get something to bond over during CS. No way in hell!

**Baekhyun:** Actually, you know what? I think I can make it.

**Chanyeol:** Cool! Lets meet at the movies at 7 then??

**Baekhyun:** Ok.

**Chanyeol:** Yayy!!! xDDDDD

It is only after Baekhyun puts away his phone that he realizes what he’s just done. He fucking agreed to go to see a movie with Chanyeol. He immediately grabs his phone again and types out “ABORTTTT” before he realizes that if he doesn’t go, Chanyeol will likely ask Junmyeon for real, and he can’t let that happen because _he, Baekhyun, is the only one allowed to ask Junmyeon out, okay?_

Sighing, Baekhyun puts his phone down again. He’ll have to deal with this later. He can only deal with one crisis at a time, and, as much as this prospective… outing with Chanyeol disturbs him, he has to admit there’s a bigger issue on the horizon, and that issue’s called Do Kyungsoo.

And so, for the third time in the last minute, Baekhyun grabs his phone again and dials Kyungsoo’s number.

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo answers finally after four rings.

“Hey, you home?” Baekhyun asks impatiently.

“Yep,” comes the short reply.

Baekhyun grins. “I’m coming over in fifteen. Don’t go anywhere."

“… Okay.”

With that, Kyungsoo hangs up. Alright, then. Let Operation Kyungsoo’s Underwear begin.

* * *

Baekhyun doesn’t really come over to Kyungsoo’s often. There’s nothing wrong with the house that Kyungsoo’s family owns, mind you, nor is there anything wrong with Kyungsoo’s family. No, the _main_ reason Baekhyun doesn’t like coming over here is… Kyungsoo’s neighbors.

And, no, Jongin is perfectly fine. If he were Kyungsoo’s only neighbor, you can bet your ass Baekhyun would be over here every evening, trying to get a peek at Jongin through Kyungsoo’s bedroom window.

No, it’s the _other_ neighbors. Namely, he’s talking about Yifan and Zitao. Mainly Zitao, though. There’s just something… not right with the duo. It’s not like they’re enemies or anything, but the two of them (mainly Zitao) like to mess with him all the time. And they make fun of how short he is by always sandwiching him between them. Why they don’t do that to any of the other shorties regular-height people, Baekhyun doesn’t know.

He doesn’t mind Yifan that much, though. There’s something about that brooding face of his and that perfectly-chiseled jawline and that hypnotic gaze of his that Baekhyun just—okay, Yifan’s hot, end of story.

But Zitao? Baekhyun’s not sure. He’s just always felt… off. The way Zitao looks at him just really creeps him out. And it’s not like Baekhyun can say anything; the kid knows wushu for fuck’s sake. He ain’t gonna mess with that.

Luckily for him, though, for once Zitao and Yifan are not loitering the streets today. He sighs of relief as he reaches Kyungsoo’s front door and rings the doorbell. Since it’s barely five in the afternoon, Kyungsoo’s parents are probably still at work, so they can talk in peace and quiet and—

The door opens, but it’s not Kyungsoo who opens it.

It’s Jongin.

“Um, hi?” Baekhyun blinks. What is Jongin doing here? That’s so strange. Okay, they were neighbors, so maybe not so strange. But Kyungsoo said that they really were just neighbors, and that he doesn’t really interact with Jongin except for when they’re on the bus or when they bump into each other on the street.

So why is Jongin in Kyungsoo’s house?

“Hey,” Jongin smiles at him, though the smile seems a bit… strained. “Kyungsoo’s inside. I’m just about to leave. So see you around at school?”

“Um, okay?” Baekhyun bites his lip. “I guess see you?”

Jongin shrugs and pushes past him. Baekhyun stares at the quarterback as he leaves before shaking his head. Yet _another_ thing to ask about.

He finds Kyungsoo in the living room, watching another episode of Hell’s Kitchen. Baekhyun clears his throat.

“So, Jongin?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t lift his eyes from the TV. “Mm?”

“What was he doing here?” Baekhyun asks. There’s no point in beating around the bush with Kyungsoo.

“Talking,” Kyungsoo answers.

“About what?” Baekhyun presses as he plops himself onto the sofa next to Kyungsoo.

“Stuff,” Kyungsoo shrugs. He offers Baekhyun a jar of cookies.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun grins—he loves Kyungsoo’s homemade cookies—but then he realizes that Kyungsoo just almost successfully derailed the conversation away from Jongin. He’s good at distracting people, Baekhyun has to give him that. “You gotta be more specific. Like school stuff, personal stuff, blowjob stuff—“

“Not really your business,” Kyungsoo cuts him off.

Baekhyun purses his lips. “Okay, so like, personal stuff. I didn’t know you guys were close. You made it sound like you were barely co-existing in the same neighborhood, not that you’re sharing your deepest secrets that I even I don’t—“

“We talked about Seolhyun,” Kyungsoo sighs. “Happy?”

“Well, kind of,” Baekhyun says slowly. “What about her, though? Like does Jongin give you raunchy details about—“

“No, Baekhyun, we don’t talk about Jongin’s sex life,” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Whenever Jongin breaks up with a girl, he comes over and we talk to help him sort out his emotions.”

“That was literally the longest cohesive sentence I’ve heard you say this year,” Baekhyun deadpans. “But that’s beside the point. You mean you’re like giving him therapy or something?”

“Not therapy, no,” Kyungsoo grimaces. “We just… you can’t tell anybody about this, okay?”

“Do I look like a gossip girl to you?” Baekhyun scoffs. “Actually, no, don’t answer that. I’m not telling anybody.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, but continues anyway. “Contrary to what he seems like, Jongin’s actually really sensitive. He cares a lot about other people’s opinions, about how they view him, and he’s got some self-esteem issues.”

“Jongin has self-esteem issues,” Baekhyun repeats. “Are we talking about the same Jongin? The quarterback of the football team, the two-times winner of the hottest stud award, the dancer—“

“Yes, that Jongin,” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Baekhyun, just because they _seem_ confident doesn’t mean they are. Yes, Jongin’s a great athlete, really hot, and he knows his dance, okay? But that’s exactly why—never mind, I shouldn’t say more.”

Baekhyun stares at his friend in disbelief. “Kyungsoo! You can’t just drop a bait like that and not follow through! It’s exactly why what?”

Kyungsoo grits his teeth. “It’s exactly why he _is_ insecure. He thinks that’s all people see in him—the hot player jock. He doesn’t take his break ups well because he thinks that the girls date him because he’s all that, but when they get to know him, they break up with him because he thinks he’s a loser.”

Baekhyun blinks. Okay, that’s definitely not what he was expecting. “But that’s exactly why the girls date him, isn’t it?”

“Yes, sadly,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “The girls date him because he’s hot and popular, and then they break up with him because they find somebody else hot and popular, and he thinks that that’s his fault that they’re whores, and so he tries even harder to become hotter and more popular so that he’s less of a loser in his mind and then it all just keeps repeating.”

It takes Baekhyun a while to process all of that information. Now the weird conversation in the bus suddenly makes sense—Jongin was probably really distraught about Seolhyun breaking up with him, and when he couldn’t find Kyungsoo, he went to Baekhyun because he thought that Baekhyun, being Kyungsoo’s best friend, would be also willing to listen—and then that shit went down.

“Um, so I think I may have outed you to Jongin,” Baekhyun mutters.

Kyungsoo drops the jar of cookies. “Say what?”

“You remember when they broke up? You were in drama club, right?”

“Yes?”

“So Jongin kind of sat down with me and started talking to me, and I kind of told him in the middle of it that you’re gay,” Baekhyun says quickly.

Kyungsoo shuts his eyes. “Fuck.”

“Did I mess up?” Baekhyun whispers slowly. “If so, I am so sorry that—“

“No, it’s my fault,” Kyungsoo sighs. “That’s why he got so weird earlier.”

“What happened?” Baekhyun frowns. “He looked upset when he was leaving.”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. “He asked me if I would ever consider dating somebody like him. I told him that that’s a ridiculous idea. Because I thought he still thinks I’m straight.”

“But because he knows you’re gay, he probably took it as a confirmation that even you think he’s a loser,” Baekhyun gasps. “Well, shit indeed. And if you went after him now and told him that you’ve changed your mind…”

“Then it’ll be awkward because I’d be admitting that I fancy him,” Kyungsoo concludes.

The two of them sit in silence for the next few minutes while Gordon Ramsay yells at another poor chef over his lamb chops.

Finally, Baekhyun clears his throat. “So, about the restroom incident—“

“I told you to drop it,” Kyungsoo cuts him off immediately.

“But I asked Chanyeol and he said it was definitely you!” Baekhyun argues.

“You’re not dropping it until I answer, are you?” Kyungsoo groans.

“Nope,” Baekhyun shakes his head vigorously. “You know me.”

“Fine,” Kyungsoo shrugs. “Fine. I was in the restroom sucking off Zhang Yixing, are you happy?”

Baekhyun glares at his friend. “That’s not funny, Kyungsoo.”

“No, it isn’t,” Kyungsoo scoffs. “So drop it.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “I will get to the bottom of this, so be ready when I expose your exhibitionist streak.”

“I do not have such a thing,” Kyungsoo states flatly.

“We’ll see about that,” Baekhyun sneers. “Also, I have one more thing.”

“What thing?”

“So, you know, since I have Sehun in my room now, we can’t really jerk off there,” Baekhyun sighs. “I thought that maybe—“

“We should stop,” Kyungsoo mutters.

Baekhyun blinks. “I’m sorry?”

“We should stop doing that… together,” Kyungsoo repeats. 

“But why?” Baekhyun exclaims, bewildered. “I mean, I thought you were even more into it than me so—“

“Don’t get me wrong, but I just… want to do the real thing, you know?” Kyungsoo says, biting his lip. “And for that to happen, I need to actually find a willing participant.”

Baekhyun snorts. “You make it sound like some weird medical experiment.”

“Technically, it is,” Kyungsoo shrugs. “Anyway, as you said, we need boyfriends. And we won’t find them in my or your bedroom while watching porn.”

“Fine,” Baekhyun crosses his arms. “Fine. Suit yourself. In that case, let’s make this a race. If I lose my virginity first, you tell me _exactly_ what happened in that bathroom.”

Kyungsoo smirks. “Fine. And if I win, you never speak of it again.”

“Deal.”


	10. Chanyeol Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chanyeol's POV

Okay. Okay. So, it’s what, 6:58 PM? No need to panic yet. Nope. There’s still full 12 minutes before the movie starts. Goddamnit, Park Chanyeol, get a grip! Baekhyun’s going to arrive, okay? He’s totally not going to stand you up on your first date—wait, no, scratch that, this isn’t even a date. It’s just a friendly hangout. So if Baekhyun doesn’t make it on time, it’s still all cool, right? Because it’s not a date, just a friendly hangout.

Right.

Chanyeol nervously fidgets in place as he eyes the clock impatiently. Baekhyun could be here any moment. Right. He’s definitely going to show up. And when he does, he will—

“What happened to your hair?”

Chanyeol yelps and quickly turns around. And he sighs in relief, because Baekhyun’s here. Finally. No, not finally. He  _ totally _ wasn’t scared shitless that Baekhyun would stand him up on their first da—friendly hangout. Right.

“Hi, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol greets him with a wide grin. “Um, I just, you know, got a haircut. Do you like it?”

Baekhyun stares at him. “Your ears are big.”

“Ha, right!” Chanyeol laughs sheepishly, rubbing his ears. “It’s a family trait.”

Chanyeol notices that Baekhyun looks pretty much exactly the same as he does at school—which is  _ amazing _ , okay? It’s just that Chanyeol went to get a complete makeover this afternoon. He got a haircut, he bought new clothes, he even put on his sister’s BB cream and stuff and he sprayed on that new cologne he got for Christmas, but Baekhyun looks exactly the same like he did in third period earlier today. Which is fine, mind you. Since this isn’t a date or anything.

Suddenly Chanyeol’s very conscious about his appearance. What if Baekhyun comments on how he overdressed himself? What if he freaks out and thinks that Chanyeol’s some weird pervert? What if Baekhyun’s homophobic? Gosh, please, no, anything but that. Chanyeol’s perfectly fine just being in Baekhyun’s life as a friend—well,  _ boyfriend _ would be even better, but that’s beside the point. But if Baekhyun hated him and pushed him out and stopped talking to him, he’d be devastated.

“You look… different than at school,” Baekhyun notes as he eyes Chanyeol from head to toe judgingly.

“Um…”

“It’s a nice change.”

Chanyeol beams. His gamble payed off! Baekhyun thinks he looks good! “So, uh, do you want to get some popcorn?”

“Kettle corn for me, please,” Baekhyun smiles, and Chanyeol dies on the inside because this is literally the first smile Baekhyun’s ever given him. Usually he only sees Baekhyun smiling at Junmyeon, which kind of bugs him, but now that he receives one of his own, all is good in the world. He’ll forever engrave this memory in his heart, mark his word!

Also, Chanyeol despises kettle corn, but he’s going to suck it up because Baekhyun wants it and he asked so sweetly and tonight’s all about Baekhyun so he’s gonna eat that kettle corn if it’s the last thing he does.

Five minutes later, they’re finally sitting down, a large-sized kettle corn bag and two sodas in Chanyeol’s hands. He can’t believe this—he’s seeing a movie with Baekhyun! When Yifan cancelled on him because of basketball practice, he was kind of bummed out, but now he gets to spend time with Baekhyun instead! He makes a mental note to say thanks to Yifan later.

“So, what’s this movie about?” Baekhyun asks nonchalantly.

“Oh, you see, this is about how Spock deals with…”

And so Chanyeol happily recounts the events of previous movies to Baekhyun. He really loves Star Trek, and he hoped that Baekhuyn would enjoy the movie, too. After all, it’s a sci-fi classic, and what aspiring engineer  _ wouldn’t _ love a good space opera?

He can feel heat rushing to his cheeks as Baekhyun looks at him the entire time. He’s never been this shy or insecure around anybody else, and frankly it’s kind of freaky that Baekhyun has such an effect on him just by  _ looking _ . He’s not used to it, okay? In class, Baekhyun always looks at Junmyeon, which sucks to be frank, but at the same time it gives Chanyeol plenty of opportunities to gawk shamelessly at Baekhyun, so he can’t really complain. To suddenly have Baekhyun’s undivided attention on him, though, is not something Chanyeol was mentally prepared for.

Before long, the movie starts, and both of them turn their attention to the screen. Chanyeol  _ loves _ Star Trek, but he fancies Baekhyun too, so from time to time, he steals a glance in the other boy’s direction. Gosh, he still can’t believe this is actually happening. Just everything about Baekhyun is so  _ perfect _ , from the way he stares at the screen to the way he chews on the kettle corn. Chanyeol suddenly notices just how plump Baekhyun’s lips are, and his mind goes off at the thought of what it would feel like to kiss those lips and—

Shoot. All of that thinking got blood rushing in really bad places, and Chanyeol suddenly feels so extremely self-conscious because what the hell would Baekhyun think if he found out that Chanyeol got a hard-on from just looking at his face? First off, Baekhyun seems kind of prudish from what Chanyeol’s observed so far, so he’d probably be freaked out and call Chanyeol a pervert, and just so you know, Chanyeol most definitely is  _ not _ a pervert—even if he does sometimes stare at Baekhyun for unhealthy amounts of time in third period.

No, Chanyeol thinks to himself, he will not allow this to happen. He promptly turns his head back to the movie screen and desperately tries to quash any and all thoughts related to Baekhyun. Yes, if he immerses himself in the movie, it shall soon pass.

“Hey, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun whispers in Chanyeol’s ear, making the latter shiver.

“Y-yeah?” Chanyeol blinks, his eyes firmly glued on the screen. Gosh, if he turned to his  date friend, his flushed cheeks would probably give everything away.

“Um, that guy with pointy ears, is he supposed to be like an alien?” Baekhyun asks.

“Oh, you mean Spock?” Chanyeol clears his throat. “Um, he’s like half-Vulcan, half-human, so I suppose he does—“

“Quiet down there!” somebody behind them hisses. “I’m trying to enjoy the movie!”

Chanyeol gulps. “I… I’ll tell you after?”

Baekhyun sighs. “Okay, I guess…”

Chanyeol really wants to tell Baekhyun everything, to yell at the guy behind him that no, he will most definitely explain Spock’s backstory to Baekhyun, silence be damned, because Baekhyun  _ deserves _ to understand the hardship that Spock went through in his life, okay? But then his little problem didn’t quite go away yet, so his eyes stay glued on the screen.

Baekhyun doesn’t ask any more questions for the rest of the screening. He seems to be happy just eating his kettle corn, occasionally laughing at some of the funny scenes in the movie. Chanyeol himself becomes quite engrossed in the plot, so he only checks in on Baekhyun occasionally. Their eyes almost meet once, and Chanyeol immediately turns away, because he does  _ not _ want to be caught staring. Not yet.

Too soon, the ending credits roll, and the movie ends. As the moviegoers pour out of the hall, Chanyeol makes sure to grab Baekhyun’s empty kettle corn bag and both empty soda cups. Cuz he’s totally a gentleman and not a creep.

“Um, I need to use the restroom,” Baekhyun mutters. “Had a little too much Pepsi. You coming?”

“Eh, no, I don’t need to pee,” Chanyeol shakes his head, scratching his head. Actually he does, and pretty badly, too, but the last thing he needs right now is an  _ opportunity _ to be even creepier and go to the restroom with Baekhyun.

“Okay,” Baekhyun purses his lips. “I’ll be right back.”

As Baekhyun disappears in the restroom, Chanyeol awkwardly shuffles his feet around. Their  date outing is already almost over. Maybe Baekhyun would want to hang out for a while longer? They could grab ice cream or something. Yeah, that’s a good idea. Maybe Baekhyun’s hungry? He could take Baekhyun to that burger place on 4th Street, or maybe the Pho restaurant on 7th? Both are pretty decent and open late.

His plans are, however, cut short as soon as Baekhyun emerges from the restroom.

“Ugh, I’m so full of popcorn,” Baekhyun groans, rubbing his stomach.

“Oh,” Chanyeol blinks. Well, shoot. “Um, so, uh, do you want to, I don’t know, hang out or something?”

Baekhyun looks at him quizzically.

“Or we can go home,” Chanyeol adds quickly. “I can walk you home if you want me to!”

“Um, one second,” Baekhyun says, pulling out his phone. “Let me ask my mom if we can stay out a little longer.”

Chanyeol beams. So Baekhyun  _ does _ want to hang out with him! Maybe they do have a connection. Even a friendly one would be great at this point. Cuz they’re still totally not on a date.

“Hey, mom?” Baekhyun whispers. “Yeah, the movie’s over. I was… oh, really? Okay, then. I guess that’s fine. Alright, see ya at home. Bye!”

He puts his phone back in his pocket. “Um, sorry, Chanyeol, but I gotta go.”

Chanyeol’s face falls. “Oh. I see. Well, do you want me to walk you home then?”

“No, someone’s picking me up,” Baekhyun shakes his head. “Like in two minutes.”

“Alright,” Chanyeol mutters, crestfallen. He was so looking forward to hanging out with Baekhyun just a little bit longer. What a bummer. Well, at least he’ll see his  crush friend tomorrow, right?

“Oh, look, my ride’s here!” Baekhyun exclaims suddenly, pointing at a black sedan that just parked on the sidewalk outside. “I gotta run. Bye, Chanyeol!”

“Bye,” Chanyeol says to no one in particular because Baekhyun’s already halfway across from him. That was the fastest two minutes in his life. He just quietly watches as Baekhyun practically runs out the front door and dives into the car.

Well, maybe he should start with the food next time?


	11. Chapter 11

“Was it really  _ that _ bad?” Sehun asks as soon as Baekhyun’s out of the shower.

“You wouldn’t  _ believe _ how bad it was,” Baekhyun groans. “Why? Why did I do this to myself?”

“That’s what you get for going out with people you’re not interested in,” Sehun shrugs as he turns his attention back to the game.

“Well, I’m not, like,  _ completely _ disinterested,” Baekhyun scowls. “He’s… a tiny bit cute, you know? He’s tall, okay-looking, has a healthy amount of teeth…”

“Seriously?” Sehun laughs. “A  _ healthy _ amount of teeth?”

“Seriously!” Baekhyun nods. “He has a lot of teeth!”

“Baekhyun, everybody has the same amount of teeth, unless they lose them,” Sehun deadpans.

“No, he definitely has an above-average amount of teeth!” Baekhyun argues, even though he knows he’s probably wrong. “Anyway, you know what they say about tall dudes, right? His dick might be above-average, too, so there’s that.”

“Well, I can’t really argue against that,” Sehun agrees smugly, grabbing his crotch with one hand as if to prove a point.

Baekhyun doesn’t even bother pretending not to stare.

“Anyway, so we’re watching this movie, right?” Baekhyun continues, though his eyes are still fixed on where Sehun’s hand has just been. “I was sneaking glances at him every now and then, and he’s like  _ completely _ into the movie. Doesn’t even eat the kettle corn! Like who  _ doesn’t _ eat kettle corn?”

“That’s a sin,” Sehun agrees distractedly as his in-game character runs into another player and they start shooting each other.

“Like, he asked me out, right?” Baekhyun continues. “You’d think that he’s asking me out to spend time with me, but no, this dude really just wanted to watch the movie! Even when I had a question for him, he just kept watching the movie and told me that he’d explain later. Like why the hell would I want the explanation  _ after _ the movie?”

“Is that why you called your dad to pick you up right after it ended?” Sehun mutters. “Fuck, I’m running out of green ammo. You think Hacienda is empty by now?”

“Wouldn’t people have picked up stuff by now?” Baekhyun replies, shrugging.

“Well, there’d be corpses around that I could loot,” Sehun shrugs. “Anyway, continue.”

“So I was gonna give him one more chance, right?” Baekhyun says. “He had like an entire large Pepsi, so there’s no way he wouldn’t need to use the restroom, right? And even if he didn’t, if he was into me, he’d come with me to the restroom to check out the goods, right?”

“Baekhyun, not everyone is a dirty pervert like you,” Sehun snickers.

“I’m just curious, what’s wrong with that?” Baekhyun exclaims, affronted. “Anyway, didn’t work out since he didn’t come in. So yeah, I was so pissed that I wasted the entire evening with a semi-attractive guy who’s got zero interest in me, watching a totally boring movie, and didn’t even get to see any nice dicks, so I called home.”

“Sucks for you,” Sehun shrugs. “Damn, somebody left a Kar98 here. Well, I guess it’s mine now!”

Baekhyun watches his friend play for a while. Overall, the game seems pretty interesting. He’s only so far picked up on the very basic rules, but maybe he’ll try it out too. It’s a bit too violent for him, but Sehun seems to be having a lot of fun with it, so why the hell not.

Several minutes later, when Sehun’s crouching in a bush on a slope, aiming downhill with his sniper rifle for what seems to be hours, Baekhyun decides to break the silence with a question that has been on his mind since he spoke to Kyungsoo the day before.

“So, Sehun, I have a question,” he starts, testing the waters.

“Yeah?” Sehun mutters distractedly, staring intently at the screen of Baekhyun’s PC, carefully scanning it for any signs of movement.

“Are you a virgin?”

A loud pop resonates through their shared room and the screen goes grey—somebody just headshotted Sehun’s in-game character.

“Fuck!” Sehun curses. “There were just two guys remaining!”

He then slowly runs to Baekhyun. “What did you just ask me?”

“Well,” Baekhyun takes a deep breath, “I was just wondering, you know, if you’ve like had sex before.”

“Duh,” Sehun shrugs. “Haven’t you?”

Baekhyun fidgets on their shared bed. “Well, not with a real person, no.”

Sehun stares at him, his expression unreadable. “You’re saying you’ve only played with your seven dildos.”

“And my fingers, of course,” Baekhyun adds.

Sehun snorts. “Okay, so where is this going?”

“Well, I have another question,” Baekhyun says slowly. “Have you, like, had anal sex with somebody?”

“Baekhyun, are you asking me if I want to fuck your virginity away?” Sehun asks directly, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe?”

Sehun’s left eyebrow twitches, and Baekhyun’s low-key freaking out because he can’t tell if it’s a twitch of disgust or deep contemplation. Cuz if it is the latter, then tomorrow morning he could declare himself the winner of the bet between him and Kyungsoo! Because that’s totally the only reason he’d want to get Sehun’s long, thick, and definitely delicious dick in his ass. Right.

“I have a question, too,” Sehun says after a while.

“Okay?” Baekhyun whimpers.

“Let’s say we’re at a party,” Sehun starts, staring out of the window. “And let’s say I got super drunk. So you drag us both back here, and I have blue balls. What would you do?”

Baekhyun gulps as he tries to imagine the scenario. It’s a bit weird to imagine a drunk Sehun, because his only reference to a drunk-like Sehun is a nine-year-old version of Sehun after a dentist appointment when he basically got high on the anesthetics. Trying to imagine an adult Sehun chasing imaginary butterflies and singing old Roo’ra songs is probably not very accurate, though. “I don’t know, I’d just dump you in the bed?”

“And after?” Sehun asks. “Remember, I have blue balls.”

As if to nudge Baekhyun’s failing dirty imagination, he grabs his junk  _ again _ .

Oof, okay, this time that definitely worked. Baekhyun immediately sees a limping Sehun, face flushed red, with an arm wrapped around Baekhyun’s shoulder for support. He can feel Sehun’s hot breath on the back of his neck, and Sehun’s cellphone in his pocket is firmly pressed against his buttock. Gosh, Sehun must’ve been playing his stupid games on it the whole ride home, because it feels blazing hot… and it’s in Sehun’s other hand, for some reason. So the thing against his hip is—?

Baekhyun quickly shakes the thought off before it can cause his own “cellphone” to boot up.

“Um, well, it’s pretty hot, now that I think about it,” he admits sheepishly. “But what do you expect me to do? It’s your problem.”

Sehun looks directly into Baekhyun’s eyes. “Would you help me with it?”

Baekhyun blinks. He can feel the blush creeping into his face before his brain even fully comprehends Sehun’s question. Where the hell is he going with this? Yes, he’s a tease, alright, but these boner-inducing questions were a whole new level of torture.

“Well,” Baekhyun says finally, “I’m not gonna lie, I would love to. But I probably wouldn’t. Cuz you said no touching. And even if you asked me to, you’re drunk, so that’s basically rape. I’m not a rapist.”

Sehun laughs. “Well, then there’s your answer.”

“You could’ve just said no!” Baekhyun exclaims. “I mean, seriously, this is borderline sexual harassment!”

“You’re saying I’m borderline sexually harassing  _ you _ ?” Sehun snorts.

Gosh, Baekhyun hates it when his roommate makes a valid point.

“Do you want me to stop then?” Sehun continues.

“No,” Baekhyun mutters under his breath. He  _ really _ hates it.

“Good,” Sehun smirks. “I know you can’t resist all of this, Baek, so you better get used to blue balls.”

“Gosh, how are you so full of yourself?” Baekhyun shakes his head.

Sehun’s left eyebrow twitches again. “You wish you were full of me.”

“Goddamnit, Sehun!” Baekhyun groans. “Screw you!”

“You wish you could, but we already agreed that that’s out of the question.”

“Stop it! You’re making me hard!”

“…”

* * *

“I hate Wednesdays,” Luhan mutters as he takes a seat next to Baekhyun.

“You hate every day you have to go to school,” Baekhyun corrects his friend.

“Yeah, but I especially hate Wednesdays,” Luhan grunts. “They’re like dead in the middle of the week. And Minseok’s got basketball practice.”

“Tell me again how he got on the team?”

Luhan sighs. “Because he was the tallest among the ones who went to the tryouts. Everybody else was trying out for the soccer team.”

“Including you,” Baekhyun quips.

“What can I say?” Luhan shrugs. “If I got in, I’d be locker room buddies with Kim Jongin. That dude’s hot, I’m telling you. Though not as hot as Sehun.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Tell me about it.”

“You still haven’t gotten into his pants?” Luhan sneers. “How are you ever gonna catch up with me?”

Baekhyun’s face reddens. “Well, at least I’m not a whore who sucks the first dick offered!”

“Can’t argue with that,” Luhan nods, his lips curled into a cocky smirk. “You can’t be a whore if you don’t have any dick game.”

“Luhan!” Ms. Kwon barks at him. “Watch your mouth!”

“Sorry, Ms. Kwon,” Luhan sighs before turning back to Baekhyun. “I swear to god, she’s got something against me.”

“You’re an annoying prick, everybody’s got something against you,” Baekhyun states flatly.

“Wow, rude,” Luhan scoffs. “No wonder you’re still a virgin, you—“

“Luhan!” Ms. Kwon shouts. “To the principal’s office, now!”

“But class hasn’t even—“

“NOW!”

Gritting his teeth, Luhan grabs his backpack and heads out of the classroom. Baekhyun gleams in joy. This is why he loves Ms. Kwon so much; she’s like the only other person in the entire school that’s not blinded by Luhan’s pretty face and sees him for the basic bitch he is.

“Alright, everyone else, let’s get started,” the teacher says. “We’ll start drawing figures today. So, here’s some basic rules. First, you should draw the rough outline of the person you’re drawing and divide it into…”

For the next thirty minutes, Baekhyun’s completely focused on drawing his figure. He’s not sure when Luhan returned exactly, but he pays his friend no attention. He’s suddenly feeling extremely inspired and motivated to draw, and so he just lets his hand take over as he sketches every single detail with his pencil. From the sharp jawline, the lean but muscular body, the sharp collarbone, all the way to the always sticking out tongue.

“Wow, Baekhyun,” Ms. Kwon says once she reaches his table. “That’s actually a very authentic looking figure you’ve got there—not that you’re usually not this, um,  _ accurate _ with your other drawings, of course—“

“Are you not going to mention the elephant of a dick on the canvas?” Luhan interrupts her.

“Detention!” Ms. Kwon screeches. “Do not criticize your classmate’s artistic expression! We do not judge here!”

“I’m just drawing what I saw,” Baekhyun shrugs as he turns to his figure’s crotch. He erases the bulge and replaces it with an even more prominent one.

“I’m so sucking Sehun’s dick one day—yeah, yeah, I’m shutting up,” Luhan rolls his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

“Baekhyun!”

Oh, gods, no, he was so not looking forward to this.

“Hey!” Chanyeol grins at him as he sits down. “Did you get home alright?”

Baekhyun shoots him an angry glare. Does this idiot think that he got kidnapped on his way home or something? Cuz  _ clearly _ , Baekhyun’s sitting in his seat all right. “Yes.”

“So, I was thinking, if you wanted to grab something—“

“Captain!” Baekhyun exclaims immediately as his eye catches the hunky robotics team leader enter the classroom.

“Hey, Baekhyun!” Junmyeon grins at him. “Hi, Chanyeol!”

“Hey,” Chanyeol greets him with a faint smile.

“So, I just talked to Mr. Lim,” Junmyeon says, sitting down at his desk. “We have until the end of this week to find at least 5 more people to join us, otherwise we’re not gonna get any funding this semester.”

Baekhyun blinks. What? No funding for the robotics team? No more 10 hours a week of quality bonding time with Junmyeon?  _ Hell no! _

(Also, it’s a bit concerning that Junmyeon can talk about the potential end of the robotics team that  _ he _ started so happily.)

“I just printed the flyers!” Chanyeol says. “I’ll put them everywhere around the school this afternoon!”

“Thanks so much, Chanyeol!” Junmyeon beams at him. “I really appreciate it!”

Not to be outdone, Baekhyun immediately pulls out his phone. Because there’s one thing that beats putting in all the effort to design and print flyers: getting actual people into the club.

**Baekhyun** : Yo!

**Sehun** : wut

**Baekhyun** : Sehunnie!

**Baekhyun** : My sweet little Sehunnie!

**Baekhyun** : My totally not booger-eating Sehunnie!

**Sehun** : shut up u midget

**Baekhyun** : Wow, rude. But I’ll let it slide. I need your help.

**Sehun** : ?

**Baekhyun** : Do you like robots?

**Sehun** : … no

**Baekhyun** : Are you absolutely sure?

**Sehun** : … yes

**Baekhyun** : But I really need your help!

**Sehun** : with wut

**Baekhyun** : Do you want to join the robotics club?

**Sehun** : … no

**Baekhyun** : But I’ll be there! You can spend time with me!

**Sehun** : r we not spending time together at home

**Baekhyun** : But once the season starts, I’ll be at school most afternoons! You won’t see me until late night!

**Sehun** : cool so i dont need to buy my own pc

**Baekhyun** : But you won’t see me for hours!

**Sehun** : … u mean u wont see me and my dick for hours

**Baekhyun** : …

**Baekhyun** : For the record, I haven’t actually seen your dick.

**Sehun** : u can see it in the restroom on third floor rn

Baekhyun yelps loud enough to draw the attention of half of the classroom despite the chatter and drops his phone on the desk.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asks immediately.

“N-nothing,” Baekhyun shakes his head. “Just… just a mosquito.”

He grabs his phone again.

**Baekhyun** : Haha. Not funny.

**Sehun** : wasnt joking

What arrives next from Sehun, however, makes Baekhyun’s previous yelp sound like a mere sharp intake of breath. He practically screams as he slams his phone screen-side down onto his desk. Sehun has just sent him a picture taken from the top view of Sehun at a urinal, his fly undone, fingers wrapped around a  _ fucking eggplant emoji _ .

“Baekhyun, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol asks again.

“The fucking mosquito!” Baekhyun shouts. “I hate mosquitos!”

He picks up his phone again (making sure to press the lock button as soon as his fingers locate it) and turns it around… and voila, his screen is completely shattered, with pieces of the glass even sticking outwards at places. He is so murdering Sehun later tonight for causing this.

“Well, at least you killed the mosquito?” Junmyeon offers half-heartedly. “I can drive you to get it repaired after school if you want.”

Baekhyun beams at Junmyeon. He should break his phone more often.

* * *

Five hours later, Baekhyun finds himself inside Junmyeon’s car once again. This time, however, there’s no Chanyeol in sight, as the tall goof is busy hanging recruitment posters all over the school building. Baekhyun can’t help but grin despite the circumstances that let to all of this.

He’s not even that mad at Sehun anymore. Even though his roommate pretty much rolled on the floor laughing with that infectious cackle of his when Baekhyun told him what happened to his phone at lunch.

But enough on that. He’s now in the car with Junmyeon, just the two of them  _ alone _ . This has only so far happened in Baekhyun’s dreams (many of which ended up quite wet, if you catch the drift). Baekhyun can’t help but steal the occasional glance in Junmyeon’s direction. Last time, that idiot Chanyeol ruined everything. But now, he had Junmyeon’s attention all to himself. Oh, he supposes he’s sharing some of that attention with the traffic, but that’s beside the point.

“Thanks so much again, captain!” Baekhyun says as he watches Junmyeon’s right biceps flex every time he changes gears.

“Ah, no problem!” Junmyeon grins, though his eyes are firmly on the road ahead of them, much to Baekhyun’s dismay. Screw traffic.

“I never asked you this, captain—“

“Just call me Junmyeon, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon tells him sheepishly. “I know you mean well, but… well, I think we’re close enough to just be casual with each other, don’t you think?”

Baekhyun’s face turns bright red, and he’s suddenly glad Junmyeon isn’t looking in his direction. The reason Baekhyun hardly ever says Junmyeon’s name out loud is… well, because 99% of the time when he says it, he’s got  _ Junnie _ deep inside him and is moaning like there’s no tomorrow.

“Um, okay,  _ Junmyeon _ ,” Baekhyun clears his throat, hoping that his crush’s name didn’t roll out of his mouth  _ too _ obscenely, “I was just gonna ask, why do you drive manual?”

“Oh, that,” Junmyeon laughs, and Baekhyun feels himself melting into his seat at the angelic sound. “Well, it’s a bit silly. This car’s actually my uncle’s. I worked at his store the whole summer, so he gave it to me when he got a new one. I always liked racing games with the stick, you know, so I thought I should learn how to use the stick properly in real life too.”

“Haha, yeah, knowing how to use the stick is really important,” Baekhyun nods vigorously, though the stick he’s thinking of has little to do with cars.

The rest of their short ride flies by fast. Baekhyun’s busy staring at Junmyeon’s perfectly chiseled jaw, milky smooth skin, and his plump and kissable lips the whole time (totally not creepy), occasionally nodding along and throwing the occasional “yeah” around as Junmyeon goes into details about all the work he’s put into the car.

Finally, they pull into the KT Mall parking lot. The two of them quickly get out and head inside the large complex.

“So the phone repair shop is on the second floor, I think—“

“What?” Baekhyun blinks. “Oh, no, I’m getting a new one!”

Junmyeon gawks at him. “But wouldn’t it be cheaper to just replace the screen?”

“I suppose,” Baekhyun frowns, “but I don’t think I can survive the night without my phone.”

Junmyeon stares at him, but lets Baekhyun lead the way to the large electronics store.

As soon as they’re in, a female employee immediately approaches them. “Hey there, boys! What can I do for you today?”

Baekhyun really doesn’t like the way she’s eyeing Junmyeon as she said that. She looks old, like  _ twenty-five _ , how dare she even look at  _ his _ Junmyeon like this?

“I want a new phone,” Baekhyun growls at her.

The employee turns her attention back to him. “Oh, and which model are you interested in?”

Baekhyun eyes the display “trending” display for a second. “Hmm, of those ones, which is the best?”

The employee blinks. “Well, we do have a new iPhone 11 Pro Max Super Alpha model on sale for just ￦2,999,000, but I’m not sure if you can—“

Baekhyun shuts her up by pulling out his platinum credit card out of his wallet. “Just grab one for me, will you?”

“O-of course, sir,” she clears her throat. “I’ll be right back with you, sir!”

With that, she scurries away. Baekhyun grins to himself and turns to Junmyeon, who’s standing there, frozen in shock, mouth agape.

“Um, Junmyeon, what’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks worriedly. Did something happen? Did he read the situation wrong? Was she like his aunt or something?

Junmyeon closes his mouth. He blinks three times, shakes his head, and then he beams at Baekhyun again, making the latter completely forget what he’s been thinking about.

“No, it’s nothing,” Junmyeon smiles. “It’s just… you made the decision to spend that money pretty fast, haha.”

Baekhyun laughs, scratching his head. “Oh, yeah… well, I was due for an upgrade anyway, I bought this iPhone XR like a year ago.”

Junmyeon laughs with him, though he sounds a bit strained.

Three minutes later, the two of them walk about of the store, Baekhyun fumbling with his new phone. “These things keep getting larger and larger.”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon nods. “It’s like twice the size of mine.”

“Well, I love big things,” Baekhyun laughs before realizing what he’s just said and immediately flushing red.

Junmyeon, however, seems completely unfazed by Baekhyun’s slight innuendo and just laughs casually. “I suppose you could watch videos better on a big screen.”

“Definitely,” Baekhyun nods. Bigger phone screens mean bigger on-screen dicks, that’s for sure.

“Um, so, do you want me to drive you to your house?” Junmyeon suggests.

“I thought maybe we could hang out for a bit?” Baekhyun suggest innocently. “We can grab some ice cream and maybe play in the arcade together. And if you’re down to watch a movie or something, that’s cool too! That is, unless you like live far away or something. Like, I totally don’t want to monopolize your time or anything. Well, I do, but I won’t, because it’s your time and I like have  _ no _ interest in taking away your time from you or anything. Well, that’s not to say I’m not interested in—I’m just gonna shut up now.”

Junmyeon tries and fails at suppressing a chuckle. “No, it’s alright, Baekhyun. I live like right across the street from here, so yeah, I’m down to hang out.”

Baekhyun turns beet red for what feels like the millionth time today. “O-okay. Um, so, ice cream? My treat.”

“Well, if you insists,” Junmyeon grins.

Baekhyun feels like he could die right now and he wouldn’t regret it. He’s  _ finally _ gotten a chance to hang out with Junmyeon out of school! It only took him, what, a year and half, to get here. He is  _ so _ thanking Sehun later tonight.

They head to the ice cream parlor together. Junmyeon claims that the franchise one in the mall tastes like feces (okay, he didn’t exactly say that, since he’s an angel, but Baekhyun can tell from the pained expression on his face when Baekhyun tried to suggest it), so instead they head to Junmyeon’s favorite one across the street—which just so happens to be a two-minute walk from Junmyeon’s apartment, as Baekhyun finds out.

Baekhyun still can’t believe that this is finally happening. He totally zones out in the line, ordering whatever random Froyo flavor that was on his mind (he really hopes he didn’t say dick-flavored, cuz that would be embarrassing), while Junmyeon gets himself a cone of coconut gelato and crushed almonds. All he can really think about is that if he plays this right, he  _ could _ potentially end up in Junmyeon’s bed, clutching on the hunk’s bedsheet as he’s relentlessly pounded doggy-style—okay, he really should stop here, cuz getting a boner here is probably the last thing he wants.

“Thanks so much, Baekhyun!” Junmyeon smiles at him as they sit down at one of the empty tables. “I haven’t had ice cream in so long.”

“Same,” Baekhyun lies. He and Sehun ate like an entire pint over the weekend. He takes a deep breath. Well, if he’s ever gonna get into Junmyeon’s pants, now’s a good time to put his plans into motion as ever. Doing his best sexy impression, Baekhyun slowly sticks his tongue out, eyes staring directly into Junmyeon’s, and sensually licks his ice cream.

Except, it’s Baekhyun, and things never quite work out the way he wants them to. His left hand isn’t holding onto his Froyo cup quite as firmly as it should, his tongue misses the Froyo part completely, instead licking the side of the cup just below the rounded edge. The moment his tongue touches the edge, the entire cup flips over, landing directly into his crotch.

Baekhyun stares at his crotch for what feels like hours, his brain unable to comprehend the situation he’s put himself in. He barely registers Junmyeon leaning over and asking him whether he’s alright. All he can think about is how the cold substance is soaking into his pants, through his underwear, and then he feels it on Baekhyun Jr. and he screams.

“Here!” Junmyeon shoves a bunch of paper towels into Baekhyun’s hand while his other hand grabs the cup and removes it from Baekhyun’s crotch. Baekhyun’s still screaming cuz all he can register is  _ cold _ . His hand with the paper towels instinctively scrubs away all of the dairy mess on his pants, but the damage has been done—Baekhyun’s probably never gonna have kids (not that he planned to anyway), and his pants look like he’d just had the messiest orgasm in a decade (which is what could totally have happened had he not ruined his first date with Junmyeon—and yes, it totally is a date).

“Let’s go to my place,” Junmyeon offers, his eyes filled with worry. “You can borrow my pants.”

And with that suggestion, Baekhyun completely forgets about his current predicament, because all his brain can think about is the fact that Junmyeon just invited him home! Maybe this date can still have a happy ending?

Nodding rigidly, Baekhyun stands up and follows Junmyeon out of the store, completely ignoring the suppressed chuckles and side glances from everyone around them. He’s going to Junmyeon’s place, after all; if a bit of embarrassment in front of total strangers is the price, then Baekhyun will pay that price gladly.

A short walk later, Baekhyun finds himself in front of a four-story apartment complex. Junmyeon opens the door for him, and the two of them head inside the elevator. Baekhyun’s breathing becomes unstable as he realizes what’s about to happen. He’s going to enter Junmyeon’s home and get  _ undressed _ . He must’ve saved the nation in his past live for a situation like this to actually happen.

With a bright smile, Junmyeon opens the front door and gestures for Baekhyun to come in. It’s a rather small apartment, Baekhyun notes, but has a warm and cozy feeling to it. He has to suppress a squeal when he notices Junmyeon’s childhood photos hanging on the wall—he was  _ so adorable _ .

Junmyeon leads him through a door into a small bedroom, about the size of Baekhyun’s bathroom. There’s a bunk bed pushed against one wall, two small desks against the tiny window, and one tall wardrobe. That’s about all that fits in the room.

“It’s a bit, well, cramped in here, but I hope you don’t mind,” Junmyeon smiles sheepishly.

Baekhyun stares at the pair of dirty boxers that’s casually hanging from the bunk bed.

Junmyeon follows Baekhyun’s gaze, his face immediately flushing red once he sees the chili pepper red underwear. “Whoops, sorry, I’ll get rid of that.”

Baekhyun wants to protest, because honestly, this is the  _ first _ time he’s ever seen Junmyeon’s underwear, on or off him, but he doesn’t trust his voice not to make the most obscene sounds at the moment.

Had he known all it’d take for him to end up in Junmyeon’s room was dropping a Froyo cup in his lap, he’d have done it ages ago.

“So, uh, this is your room?” Baekhyun asks lamely, as if it wasn’t obvious enough.

“Yeah,” Junmyeon nods. “I share it with my little sister, but basically it’s mine.”

Baekhyun supposes close siblings could leave their used underwear lying around in their shared room, even if they’re opposite genders.

“Hmm, let’s see,” Junmyeon purses his lips and opens the wardrobe. It’s crammed to the point of almost bursting out, but Junmyeon somehow manages to very efficiently rummage through it without making any mess.

“Here,” Junmyeon says finally, pulling out denim jeans that Baekhyun  _ knows _ accentuates Junmyeon’s ass so well. And he’s offering them to Baekhyun? He can die happy now.

“Um, the bathroom is—“

Baekhyun doesn’t wait for Junmyeon to finish his suggestion and immediately drops his pants.

“—or you can just change here,” Junmyeon laughs awkwardly.

Baekhyun stares at his own briefs. It’s so embarrassing, but this might be his only shot, so he sucks it up and ignores the dreadful shame that’s filling him. “Uh, my underwear got stained, too.”

Baekhyun distantly remembers an interview with SHINee from a couple years ago that the members sometimes borrowed each other’s underwear. So this is a totally normal thing for straight guys to do, right? He sure hopes so.

“It did,” Junmyeon agrees, his eyes on Baekhyun’s crotch, and all of Baekhyun’s confidence evaporates in a flash when he realizes just what exactly’s happening. His body’s reaction is immediate—his heart starts pumping blood like crazy, his cheeks burn like a hot stove, and Baekhyun Jr. springs up, ready for immediate action.

Junmyeon’s eyes widen in shock, his face also turning bright red. He clears his throat, averts his gaze away from Baekhyun, and scratches his head. “Um, sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Baekhyun squeaks, petrified. He scrambles to find his words, but can’t think of anything to say to explain their current situation.

“You should probably put on the jeans,” Junmyeon mutters, lips pursed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

“Right.”

The next thirty seconds are the most awkward thirty seconds in Baekhyun’s life. He can’t believe what he’s just done; seriously, stripping in front of his crush and asking him for underwear? He might as well have bent over and asked Junmyeon to take him right there (which, in Baekhyun’s opinion, isn’t a totally  _ terrible _ idea). He wordlessly puts on the jeans that Junmyeon’s so graciously lent him.

“Um, I’m done,” Baekhyun whispers almost inaudibly, his cheeks still burning up.

“Right,” Junmyeon takes a deep breath. “Um, so….”

“I should probably just go,” Baekhyun winces. He’s done enough damage for the day.

“Are you sure?” Junmyeon furrows his eyebrows. “Baekhyun, it’s okay. It happens to everyone. No need to be embarrassed about it. I dropped a cup of ramen on my pants once too, so—“

Of course Junmyeon would think that this is about the Froyo. He’s such an innocent angel, Baekhyun thinks to himself—after all, this is the main reason Baekhyun’s fallen so hopelessly in love with him. Of course, the dead-gorgeous features and sculpted body helped a lot, but it’s that sweet innocence that’s really setting Junmyeon apart from all the other hot guys.

Baekhyun shakes his head, gulping. “No, I just, uh, remembered I have physics homework.”

Junmyeon winces. “Ms. Lee?”

“Yep,” Baekhyun nods solemnly. “You took her class?”

“Last year,” Junmyeon nods understandingly. “She’s crazy about homework. Alright, alright, let’s get you home then.”

No, Baekhyun thinks to himself, what he attempted today was a low. How could he even consider trying to seduce Junmyeon with such cheap and dirty tricks? Junmyeon deserves so much more. No, Baekhyun’s going to take this nice and slow, and he’s going to make Junmyeon fall for his charms, one way or another.


	13. Chapter 13

“Are we really watching this?” Sehun asks as he plops onto the couch next to Baekhyun, a bowl of kettle corn in his hands.

“Hush,” Baekhyun scolds him, though secretly (at least, he thinks he’s being discreet) he’s staring his roommate’s amazing abs.

Turns out he isn’t being very discreet as Sehun immediately smirks. “Eyes on the TV, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun scoffs and peels his eyes away. “Can you put on a shirt? I’m trying to focus on the movie here.”

“It’s too hot,” Sehun shrugs. “So, tell me again, why are we watching Sierra Burgess is a Loser?”

“I need to learn how to woo Junmyeon,” Baekhyun answers dryly. “No better place to learn how to charm briefs off a dude than a cheesy romcom.”

“You think a movie about catfishing will teach you that,” Sehun says, raising an eyebrow.

Has Baekhyun ever mentioned how much he hates it when Sehun’s making a valid point? Annoyed, he turns off the movie. “Well, do you have any better ideas?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Sehun nods, a sly smirk creeping up on his face. “But are you sure you want to learn?”

Baekhyun gulps. Does Sehun actually have knowledge on how to charm people? He probably does; he lived abroad, and he’s probably dated a dozen girls, so he’s experienced enough to know things, right?

“Okay,” Baekhyun mutters slowly. “What… what should I do then?”

In a blink of an eye, Sehun’s on top of him, pinning him down to the couch. Baekhyun’s eyes widen as he feels Sehun’s hot breath on his neck, the muscular and very much naked torso pressed firmly against his. Baekhyun’s blood involuntarily rushes down to his groin area, his dick hardening against Sehun’s lower abdomen.

“Hmm, something like this?” Sehun purrs into Baekhyun’s ear, and the effect is immediate. Baekhyun can’t even stop himself from letting out an extremely obscene moan.

Cackling, Sehun pulls away, grabbing his stomach as he laughs. “You’re too easy, Baekhyun!”

“You’re such an asshole,” Baekhyun mutters as he tries to calm his breathing down.

“No, seriously, though,” Sehun continues, still cackling. “If you wanna do it the old-fashioned way, why would you watch American movies?”

“Well, you have any better ideas?” Baekhyun sulks.

“Korean dramas, obviously,” Sehun rolls his eyes, and Baekhyun facepalms. How did he not think about this earlier?

Immediately he shuts down the movie and starts searching through the K-Drama section on Netflix. “Okay, now which one to watch… Boys Over Flowers?”

“You want to bully Junmyeon to the point where he kicks your face, kidnap him and drag him to some private island only for him to fall in love with your best friend, and have your mother ruin his family business?” Sehun raises an eyebrow.

“Hmm, maybe not,” Baekhyun frowns and scrolls some more. “Oh, I know! K2! That scene with Ji Chang Wook fighting all those hunks in the shower with all of them nude was—“

“Are you watching these for the romance or for the eye candy?” Sehun scoffs. “Hand me the remote.”

Begrudgingly, Baekhyun passes the remote to his friend.

Sehun scrolls for a grand total of five seconds before he lands on… Let’s Eat?

“Really?” Baekhyun frowns. “A food drama?”

“You know what they say,” Sehun shrugs. “The best way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

“That is so misogynist,” Baekhyun scoffs. “Are you implying that men can’t cook and need somebody else to cook for them?”

“Baekhyun, you and Junmyeon are two  _ men _ ,” Sehun deadpans. “Your argument doesn’t even make sense.”

Baekhyun pouts. What a fucking smart-ass. With a nice, jiggly ass that Baekhyun wouldn’t mind clutching as he’s getting brutally pounded in his own ass—okay, let’s just stop this right here. Baekhyun shifts his attention back to the TV screen.

Fifteen minutes later, Baekhyun completely forgets the purpose of watching the drama and is instead drooling like a starving puppy as he watches the main characters stuff their mouths full of deliciously sizzling food. He glances over at his roommate and notices that Sehun’s not much better off.

“Sehun,” Baekhyun mutters.

“What?” Sehun replies distractedly, his eyes glued on the spoonful of stew that’s disappearing in Yoon Doojoon's mouth.

“I’m hungry.”

Sehun turns to Baekhyun and gulps. “Yeah, me too.”

They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity, until Sehun finally breaks the silence.

“We should cook something.”

“We?” Baekhyun repeats.

“You need to practice cooking for Junmyeon, remember?”

Baekhyun blinks. “ _ Now?! _ ”

“Yes, now,” Sehun rolls his eyes.

Baekhyun furrows his brows. “You just want me to cook because you’re lazy to cook yourself.”

“… Maybe?”

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Baekhyun begrudgingly gets up from the sofa. Sehun’s still right. Baekhyun should definitely showcase his cooking skills to Junmyeon and impress him. Like, breakfast in the bed? That sounds super romantic, right? Now, for a good breakfast in bed… Eggs Benedict seems like the go-to food in movies. It can’t be  _ that _ hard, right?

Baekhyun opens up his phone and looks up the first recipe. Okay, so he needs to toast some muffins, crisp up some butter, poach a couple of eggs, and prepare the sauce. Four simple, well-defined steps. He can totally do this.

After checking the fridge and confirming that he’s got all the ingredients, Baekhyun gets to work. He’s working with French toasts instead of English muffins, but either way he should be fine—bread like bread, right?

As per the recipe’s instructions, he starts by cooking the bacon. This is the one step in the recipe Baekhyun’s quite familiar with; he just loves perfect crispy bacon. At one point, he was so obsessed with it that he’d eat it every weekend for brunch, to the point where Kyungsoo started calling him Byun Bacon. Well, that period didn’t last long (maybe 5-6 weeks until Baekhyun noticed his sudden weight gain), and nowadays he just enjoys it every now and then.

Unfortunately, frying bacon is the only thing that goes right for him in this recipe. As soon as he moves to poaching the eggs, his talent for cooking, or rather, the lack thereof, starts to shine through. He breaks the first egg yolk that he tries to poach, pierces another one with the chopsticks he’s using to swirl the water around, and gets egg shells all over the remaining ones whose yolks survived. In his attempt to save the poached eggs, he also completely forgets about the toasts on the skillet, so by the time he flips them over, they’re all pitch-black on one side. Oh, and the Hollandaise sauce completely falls apart in his blender (this  _ can’t _ possibly be his fault, right).

“Jeez, what’s going on in here?” Sehun coughs as he enters the kitchen, waving his hand in front of his face to clear out the smoke that’s starting to rise from the burnt toasts.

“Nothing!” Baekhyun insists. “Nothing at all!”

“Are you sure?” Sehun cocks his head sideways. “Cuz this doesn’t look very edible.”

He points to the yellow blob that’s supposed to be a silky smooth Hollandaise.

Admitting defeat, Baekhyun grabs the pan with the charred toasts and dump all of its content in the trash bin.

“What now?” Baekhyun groans.

Sehun smirks. “I suppose I’ll just have to teach you how to make food.”

He’s just full of surprises today, isn’t he? As much as Sehun’s condescending joke irks him, Baekhyun can’t shake off a weird, warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach at the thought of Sehun making him food, and so he raises his hands up in defeat and lets Sehun take over the kitchen.

Which turns out to be not such a great idea, Baekhyun realizes almost immediately as Sehun reaches into the leftmost cupboard and pulls out two packages of  _ ramen _ .

“Seriously?” Baekhyun scoffs, his eyebrow twitching. “You’re making instant  _ ramen _ ?”

Sehun throws him a suggestive look. “You don’t want to have ramen with me?”

Baekhyun feels his cheeks flush red at the not-so-subtle innuendo and smacks the taller boy’s shoulder. “Stop it!”

Sehun laughs and continues rummaging through the kitchen. “It’s not just ramen. Just wait for it.”

Much to Baekhyun’s horror, Sehun also takes out a large skillet, butter, sugar, and honey. No  _ water _ .

“Um, are you sure about this?” Baekhyun asks as he watches his friend dump at least a quarter cup of sugar into the skillet with melted butter.

“Hush,” Sehun silences him, his eyes fully focused on the concoction inside the pan. Baekhyun’s face grows paler by the moment as gradually more and more questionable cooking techniques are applied, from Sehun crushing the uncooked noodles, stir-frying them in the sickeningly sweet sugar and butter mixture, all the way to his drizzling of honey on the finished product.

With a content smile, Sehun places the plate of caramelized ramen on the kitchen counter. “Ta-da!”

Baekhyun looks at his roommate incredulously. “Are you for real?”

“What?” Sehun exclaims, looking affronted. “Don’t judge a book by its cover. Just have a taste, and you’ll see!”

Baekhyun has no idea where Sehun’s confidence is stemming from, but his resolve falters, and slowly, he reaches for a small piece of the bizarre food.

He really should’ve known better.

“What the hell?” Baekhyun exclaims, his face twisting into a painful grimace as he spits out the candied ramen. “This is basically just sugar!”

“But it’s good!” Sehun argues, and as if to prove his point, he grabs a handful of the stuff and shoves it into his mouth.

“Gross,” Baekhyun scoffs. “I don’t know about you, but I’m ordering pizza.”

“Oh, get one for me as well!” Sehun immediately perks up.

“You already have food,” Baekhyun deadpans.

Sehun glances at the bowl in his hands. He stares at it for a second, shrugs, and dumps the content in the trash can. “What food?”

Baekhyun just rolls his eyes at his friend’s antics. He pulls out his phone and opens the food app. “Hmm, wanna build your own or?”

“Just get me a California,” Sehun replies. “What about you? Getting extra sausage on yours?”

Baekhyun smacks Sehun’s shoulder. Gosh, one of these days, he’s so gonna lose control and jump Sehun’s bone—or, more likely, throw a bitch fit and curl up in a corner, crying about how much of a teasing jerk Sehun is. Right.

(He does end up putting extra sausages on top of his tomato-cheese pizza, but he really likes sausages, okay? The regular, edible kind, thank you very much.)

They return to the living room to finish the first episode of Let’s Eat while the wait for the pizza to arrive. Baekhyun fishes out a bag of corn chips to snack on so that he doesn’t pass out of food cravings. Somehow, he successfully avoids looking at Sehun’s exposed body next to him and actually pays attention to the plot of the series.

Half an hour or so later, Baekhyun’s phone buzzes, notifying him that their order is on the way. Baekhyun finally peels his eyes from the mouth-watering tangsuyuk on screen and turns to Sehun to tell him the pizzas are about to arrive—only to find his friend’s eyes closed, breathing softly.

Baekhyun almost melts at the sight—sure, he falls asleep next to this hunk every day, but seeing Sehun taking a nap in the middle of Saturday afternoon is rather… different. He looks so vulnerable and cute, and Baekhyun once again sees the small, bratty, and very much booger-eating Oh Sehun once again. Smiling to himself, Baekhyun pulls out a blanket from the side drawer and puts it over his friend.

Once that’s done, Baekhyun stands up from the couch and heads to the front door. He checks on the app and sees that his deliveryman-slash-woman is about two minutes out. Perfect. He puts on a coat and heads outside to wait for the food.

Exactly 2 minutes later, an eerily familiar silver 2004 Honda Civic pulls over in front of the house. Baekhyun squints his eyes—surely, this is pure coincidence. There’s probably still hundreds of those running around, right? Just because Baekhyun knows exactly one person with that car doesn’t mean that—

Never mind. Baekhyun’s heart drops to the ground and his cheeks flush bright red when he sees a very familiar, grinning figure step out of the car.

“Hey, Baekhyun!” Junmyeon grins, waving at him.

“H-hi,” Baekhyun stutters. Holy shit. He was  _ not _ ready for this! His hair’s a mess, he doesn’t have any make up on, and he’s wearing his pajamas pants with a designer’s coat. Goddamnit!

“I thought it might be you when I saw the delivery address,” Junmyeon laughs as he brings two pizza boxes. “Here you go!”

Baekhyun gulps as he takes the boxes from Junmyeon. “Uh, thanks. S-so, you work at the restaurant?”

“Yeah, I do deliveries for them on weekends,” Junmyeon nods. “How’s your Saturday going so far?”

Baekhyun gulps. He probably shouldn’t mention that he’s spent the whole day researching how to get into Junmyeon’s pants. Right. “It’s been great! I… uh, exercised, I studied for a bit, and then I, uh, watched a movie?”

Technically, none of it is a lie. In the morning, he exercised his, uh,  _ rectal  _ muscles, then he spent an absurd amount of time researching seduction techniques on Quora, and he’s watching the drama right now.

“Nice!” Junmyeon grins. “Well, looks like you’ve paid online. So I guess I’ll see you at school on Monday?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. It’s now or never! “Uh, do you wanna, like, come in? I mean, I think I ordered too much pizza… and we can like Netflix and chill—I mean, totally like just hang out, not like, you know… I mean….”

And now he’s just rambling and making things worse, Baekhyun thinks to himself, but he just can’t stop his mouth from spewing more nonsense.

Thankfully, Junmyeon interrupts him before he can embarrass himself further. “I’d love to, but I still have more deliveries to make.”

Baekhyun blinks. “Oh. Right.”

“I’d totally be down to hang out some other time though!” Junmyeon beams at him, and Baekhyun melts on the inside. “We could totally watch Netflix and chill!”

Baekhyun feels the blood rush to his cheeks. “Y-you’d—“

“There’s this really cool movie about robots coming out on Netflix next week, and, well, I don’t really have a subscription, so if you wanna watch that, I’d totally be down!”

Ah. Of course. Junmyeon doesn’t have the slightest clue about the innuendo he just used. But that makes him even more precious to Baekhyun.

“Yeah, totally, we can watch it together,” Baekhyun finds himself nodding fervently. “Just let me know when it’s out and we can watch it after school!”

“Great!” Junmyeon grins. “It’s a date, then!”

Baekhyun chokes on his own breath. “Y-yeah, it’s a d-d-date.”

“I’ll message you the trailer once I’m done at work!” Junmyeon says as he turns around. “See ya on Monday!”

“Bye,” Baekhyun waves at him. He watches as his crush returns to his car and drives away. He finally lets out the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding until Junmyeon’s car disappears in the distance.

His phone buzzes. With a trembling arm, Baekhyun unlocks it and checks the notification.

‘How was your delivery? Would you like to leave a tip for your driver?’

Baekhyun spins around on his heels and heads back inside the house. He drops off the pizzas on the kitchen table and heads for the living room. Once there, he yanks the blanket from the still sleeping Sehun on the couch.

“Ugh,” Sehun groans, finally waking up. “Is the episode over? Where’s the pizza.”

“It’s on the table,” Baekhyun mutters dismissively. “But you can’t have it until you help me with this.”

“With what?” Sehun grunts as he sits back up.

Baekhyun shoves his phone in Sehun’s hand. “Would tipping Junmyeon ￦100,000 make me seem too thirsty?”


	14. Chapter 14

Baekhyun whimpers as he rolls on his side again. It must be, what, 3 AM? And he’s still wide awake because freaking Oh Sehun’s hogging the blanket  _ again _ .

He can barely get any sleep at night these days. If it’s not Sehun hogging the blanket and making Baekhyun freeze, then it’s Sehun sprawling in the middle pushing Baekhyun to the very edge of his own bed, or it’s Sehun just unabashedly leaving his perfectly chiseled abs out in plain view.

It’s infuriating.

Baekhyun scowls. He’s never managed to wrestle the blanket from the sleeping Sehun before—the younger’s got an iron grip even in his sleep. But today will be different. Today, Baekhyun’s going to succeed, no matter what.

Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun yanks at the fabric and hisses when he feels a sharp heat against his palms and fingers as he loses his grip and the blanket burns him. Goddamnit! Why does Sehun have to be so strong? Sure, he probably works out a lot, considering how well defined his lower abs are and the thickness of his biceps, but still! He’s like, what, eighteen and a hundred thirty pounds?

No, Baekhyun says to himself, this is a fight he will not lose. He cannot lose another blanket fight to his bedmate. No, for right now, this is no longer the sex-on-legs Oh Sehun. This is Sehunnie, the scrawny kid who always hid behind Baekhyun’s back. He will  _ not _ lose the blanket to little Sehunnie.

Drawing all the strength he can muster, Baekhyun tugs at the blanket again. With sheer determination, he puts all of his power into the pull, and finally, he can feel it move. Slowly but surely, he pulls at least some of it over his body, and he can feel warmth spreading over his body again.

And then suddenly, there’s too much heat pressing against his back. It seems that Sehun has, in fact, not let go of the fabric, and in yanking it, Baekhyun’s also pulled Sehun’s entire body towards him. And now, much to his horror, he can feel Sehun’s naked chest press against his back and the taller boy’s breath on his neck.

Holy shit.

All he wanted was a little warmth so he could finally fall asleep, but this is far too much warmth.

At that exact moment, Sehun’s body stirs. He mutters something unintelligible and shuffles around a little bit. Baekhyun’s whole body freezes as he waits for Sehun to stop moving. The last thing he’d want is for Sehun to wake up right now, cuz that sick psycho would definitely make some weird suggestive comment that’d keep Baekhyun awake the rest of the night due to blue balls.

Hell no, Baekhyun’s not gonna subject himself to that. He will not let Sehun—

Sehun’s hand suddenly wraps around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him closer, and suddenly Baekhyun’s the little spoon. He can feel Sehun’s entire body against his now, from the pecs all the way down to his bony knees. Their height difference is just right, Baekhyun notes unwittingly, and he can’t help but relax into the sudden back hug.

And then he feels it. Something warm and gradually harder poking his butt cheeks. His eyes widen in shock as he realizes what’s going on. Surely, not now. Surely, Sehun is  _ not _ having a sleep erection right now.

Baekhyun tries to pry Sehun’s hand away from his chest, but just like with the blanket, he just refuses to let go. He squirms around trying to make some space between them, but it’s all futile, and if anything, it just makes Sehun pump blood faster into his private parts. Baekhyun freezes when one wiggle makes Sehun’s growing dick right along his crack.

It’s fucking huge.

His 7-inch Junnie can’t even begin to measure.

Baekhyun can feel sweat trickling down his forehead. What the hell is he supposed to do now? This is like the worst best thing that’s ever happened to him. It’s wrong, of course it’s wrong, but at the same time, Sehun initiated it. Could he just stay still and—

Sehun’s hand suddenly starts to move, gently stroking upwards from Baekhyun’s stomach. One of his long fingers brushes lightly against Baekhyun’s nipple, and Baekhyun can’t stop a moan from escaping his lips.

Sehun was right about him. He’s such an easy whore.

It’s all just too much for him. He knows he shouldn’t, but he just doesn’t care anymore. Baekhyun allows himself to enjoy it, just this once. He lets Sehun’s hand keep teasing him, leans back into Sehun’s body, and moans unashamedly when he feels the thick hardness pressing into his ass.

“Such a dirty whore,” Sehun whispers into his, and Baekhyun’s eyes snap wide open.

“S-Sehun!” he exclaims weakly. “Y-you were awake?”

“You think I could stay asleep with those obscene moans of yours?” Sehun smirks, his fingers circling Baekhyun’s nipple. “You got me real  _ hard _ , Baek. Now you gotta deal with it.”

Baekhyun gulps. “H-how?”

“I think you know how,” Sehun purrs in his ear and pinches Baekhyun’s nipple.

“Fuck!” Baekhyun whimpers. “Fuck, Sehun, don’t tease me!”

“You shouldn’t have teased my dick with your cute butt, Baek,” Sehun grunts. “I’m just repaying the favor.”

“Fuck, Sehun, stop!” Baekhyun groans.

Sehun’s fingers stop playing with him, finally giving him time to take a breath. “You really want me to stop?”

“If you’re just gonna leave me hanging after driving me to the edge, then yes, just stop,” Baekhyun pants, trying to calm his heart down.

“Mm,” Sehun mutters. “Who said I was gonna leave you hanging?”

A chilling jolt runs down Baekhyun’s spine. “W-what?”

“You got me too bothered, Baek,” Sehun replies. “So I’m gonna fuck you.”

Baekhyun’s heart drops a beat. Surely, he’s just misheard, right? “Y-you’re gonna what?”

“I said I’m gonna fuck you,” Sehun repeats in a low voice. “My cock in your ass. And I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you’re gonna limp for a week. You think you can handle me?”

As if to drive his point, he presses himself even more against Baehkyun’s ass, and gosh just how  _ thick _ is that thing?

“Fuck,” Baekhyun moans. This is it. The moment he’s been waiting for so long—he will finally have his cherry popped. And by Sehun of all people. This is perfect. “Well, I’ll have to manage somehow.”

Sehun chuckles at that. “Well, let’s not waste any time then.”

Baekhyun yelps when Sehun swiftly pulls his pants down and starts rubbing his ass. Sure, he’s done plenty of anal play by himself before, but having someone else touch him down there feels completely different. He doesn’t even bother to hold back his moans anymore as Sehun starts prodding at his hole with his long fingers.

“J-just put them inside already,” Baekhyun whines.

“Fine,” Sehun smirks and shove two digits in at once.

“Fuck!” Baekhyun pants. Good thing he’s still somewhat stretched from the shower earlier. He wants to kick Sehun for just going for it like that, but those fingers are doing magic that Baekhyun didn’t know was even possible.

“Hm, already stretched?” Sehun asks as he continues to pump his fingers in and out of Baekhyun’s ass. “Always prepared, I see.”

Baekhyun bites his lip. “A-always ready for some action.”

“Well,” Sehun whispers in Baekhyun’s ear. “Are you prepared for this, though?”

With that, he pulls out his fingers. Before Baekhyun has a chance to complain, he feels something hot, hard, and definitely much bigger than fingers at his entrance. He holds his breath in anticipation. Is this it? Is he finally—?

Baekhyun forces his eyes closed and clenches his teeth. He can feel the tip of Sehun’s cock slowly pressing against the tight ring of muscles at his entrance. It’s too big—far too big. Baekhyun suddenly feels like in second year again, when he first tried to put a dildo in his ass. It took him hours to finally put it in—it felt so big, so threatening, larger than anything else he’d tried to put in before. And Sehun’s dick was no different. But this time, he had no control over it—he was just laying there, frozen, completely at Sehun’s mercy. The latter could take his time, slowly relax and prepare him, push just the tip in ever so slightly, or he could just decide to ram it in, all consequences be damned, and Baekhyun would have no choice but submit—

“Is this really it?”

An eerily familiar, but very sad voice breaks the mood. Baekhyun’s eyes snap open, and he sees Junmyeon’s face right in front of him. He’s sitting on the ground next to Baekhyun, disappointment painted all over his face, and something inside Baekhyun breaks.

And then he wakes up.

* * *

“You know, I think Kyungsoo’s hiding something from us,” Luhan says as he plops down onto the seat next to Baekhyun.

It’s Monday morning again, and Baekhyun is in no mood to hear about whatever Luhan’s stupid mind is mulling over. Because  _ he’s _ the one who’d just had his first sex nightmare.

“I saw him at the park this weekend.”

“Hm.”

“With a dude.”

“Hm.”

“I think they were kissing.”

“Hm.”

Luhan smacks Baekhyun’s elbow. “Bitch, pay attention when I’m talking to you!”

Baekhyun sends Luhan a deathly stare. “Then don’t BS me the first thing in the morning!”

“I was testing to see if you were paying attention!” Luhan retorts. “Anyway, how did you know I was lying?”

Baekhyun scoffs. “You think you’d keep your mouth shut the whole weekend if you really saw Kyungsoo making out with somebody?”

“True,” Luhan admits. “But I did see him in the park with some dude. I think I saw him around, but I just can’t put a finger on where….”

“It doesn’t matter,” Baekhyun sighs, staring at the discolored spot on the wall in front of him.

“What’s gotten into you?” Luhan scoffs. “It’s like you’re  _ sad _ or some shit.”

“Can’t I be?” Baekhyun snorts. Then he sighs again. “I think I’m broken.”

“Broken?” Luhan repeats, furrowing his eyebrows. “How broken? As in—no, holy cow, please don’t tell me you already have erectile dysfunction at—“

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun growls.

“Then what?”

Baekhyun sighs for what must be the thousandth time that morning. “I… I had a dream. About… well, anal.”

“Hmm, okay,” Luhan purses his lips as he pulls his chair closer to Baekhyun. “Go on?”

“And it was great, and it felt so real… but then, just as he was about to… enter me—“

“Fuck, why are you talking like an emotionally unstable Seolhyun on steroids?!” Luhan interrupts him. “Enter you? Is that all they taught you in middle school or what?”

“Well, okay, as he was about to  _ fuck my anus raw _ ,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “well… Junmyeon kinda showed up. He asked me if that’s how I really wanted to lose my virginity.”

Luhan gasps. “Oh. Bitch, you’re really into him, aren’t you?”

“But I just like him, don’t I?” Baekhyun groans. “It’s so confusing! I mean, he’s really cute and awesome, but Sehun’s also hot! In fact, I’d say Sehun’s even hotter. So why can’t I just have a normal wet dream about him?”

“It’s called feelings,” Luhan replies nonchalantly. “You’re in love, idiot.”

“No,” Baekhyun grimaces. “Hell no. I mean, yes, I’ve had a crush on him for like years now, but that’s never stopped me from wishing to be bent over the rails out in the soccer field and get split-roasted by Jongin and Minseok—“

“No, that’s my wish, you fucking thief!” Luhan smacks him.

“—which is exactly my point,” Baekhyun says, glaring at the other boy. “You’re in love with your boyfriend but that doesn’t stop you from thirsting over literally every other boy at school. So why am I feeling guilty in my own dream?”

“Did I ever say I don’t feel guilty?” Luhan scoffs. “Whenever I catch myself staring at Sehun’s ass, I feel terrible for Minseok.”

“But you keep staring,” Baekhyun states.

“I do, and sometimes I flirt, sometimes I grope,” Luhan nods. “And then at night, while Minseok’s railing me from the behind, I confess it all so that he can punish me with his glorious cock.”

“Geez, stop!” Baekhyun groans. “I do  _ not _ want to hear about your sex life!”

“Because it makes you feel worthless since you’re not getting any?” Luhan smirks.

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun hisses.

* * *

By the time third period comes around, Baekhyun’s still deep in his thoughts. He has no idea how he got through physics without paying any attention to Ms. Lee, but that’s the least of his worries as he steps inside the computer lab.

“Hi, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol greets him cheerfully as soon as he gets to his spot.

“Hey,” Baekhyun replies absentmindedly. Gosh, how’s he supposed to even act around Junmyeon now? And why does he feel like he’s cheated on him or something last night?

“How was your weekend?” Chanyeol asks.

“Good.”

“Well, I went to the science museum downtown,” Chanyeol says excitedly. “They had an exhibition on the history of steam engines! They even had a demonstration on the amount of steam required to drive a small car!”

“Hm,” Baekhyun sniffs. “I’m glad you had fun.”

“Well,” Chanyeol laughs sheepishly. “Yeah, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come with, but you didn’t reply…”

“Oh, did I not?” Baekhyun perks up, feigning surprise. Of course he didn’t. “I must have forgotten or something—“

“No, yeah, don’t worry about it at all!” Chanyeol shakes his head immediately. “I mean, I just sent you like fourteen messages and seven emojis, hahaha.”

Was he counting? Baekhyun grits his teeth. Passive aggressive much, huh? This is exactly how Seolhyun was to him back in freshman year (they were still friends back then). She’d just pretend everything was fine while pointing out exactly what Baekhyun messed up on, and then she’d tell everyone who’d listen what an idiot Baekhyun was. Nope, he’s learned his lesson, and he’s definitely not falling for it again.

“Well, next time, maybe you should just call me next time?” Baekhyun says with a fake smile.

Chanyeol gulps. “C-call you? Really? I—I can do that?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Just what is wrong with this dude? But before he can ponder the issue of Chanyeol’s brain further, his eyes catch a glimpse of a too familiar figure entering the lab.

His cheeks immediately turn red, and he snaps around, his fingers automatically landing on the keyboard as he pretends to be busy on his PC.

“Hi Baekhyun, hi Chanyeol!” Junmyeon greets them both as he approaches.

“Hi Junmyeon!” Chanyeol greets him back equally enthusiastically.

“Hello,” Baekhyun peeps, his eyes still glued on his blue computer screen.

“Baekhyun, about the movie I mentioned on Saturday,” Junmyeon starts as soon as he sits down. “It’s just came out!”

“Oh, really,” Baekhyun clears his throat, grabbing his bottle of water to take a few sips. “Um, so… do you… want to… you know… after school… today….”

“Yeah, we can totally Netflix and chill at your place!” Junmyeon grins enthusiastically, and Baekhyun spits out his water.

The reaction around the room is immediate. Chanyeol lets out a weird, high-pitched shriek, Hyemi drops her phone on the table, and Ryeowon’s mouth just hangs wide open as she gapes at them. And that’s just the people in Baekhyun’s field of vision.

“W-what’s wrong?” Junmyeon blinks, his smile faltering.

“Nothing, nothing,” Baekhyun shakes his head immediately. “These people are just too dirty minded…”

Like he’s not, Baekhyun scoffs on the inside as his imagination runs wild, and images of Junmyeon enthusiastically explaining the movie plot while Baekhyun rides him flood his mind.

“Junmyeon, you know that term you just used is… well, a code word, right?” Chanyeol whispers.

Junmyeon furrows his brow. “Code word, for what?”

Now it’s Chanyeol who’s blushing bright red. “Um, for… you know, steamy steamy time? Bow-chick-a-wow-wow? Twirling the dum dum? Sheathing the dagger?”

When Jumyeon’s expression remains completely blank, he continues with a few more. “Riding the broom? Bam-bam in the ham?”

“He means it’s a sex innuendo,” Baekhyun says finally when he can’t listen to this anymore.

“Oh,” Junmyeon laughs sheepishly. “Well, then, Baekhyun, in that case, I’d be totally down to Netflix and not chill at your place after school!”

And despite himself, Baekhyun finds himself grinning.


	15. Jongin Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Jongin's POV

Lately, there’s a lot of things on Jongin’s mind. First of all, precalc sucks. Second, Seolhyun still won’t acknowledge his existence. But most importantly, ever since that incident at Kyungsoo’s, everything’s changed.

Baekhyun’s revelation of Kyungsoo’s sexuality completely threw him off. He doesn’t know why, but Kyungsoo has always seemed straight as an arrow. Sure, he didn’t talk much, but he always seemed like a boob guy, you know?

Well, apparently, Jongin was dead wrong on that one. He’s usually dead wrong in everything, from trivia facts to how to date a girl, but this one hurts. It’s so hard to verbalize, even in his own mind, but it feels like the Kyungsoo he knows (or thought he knew) has been replaced by this other person. Which is silly, because this ain’t a sci-fi movie, and Kyungsoo is still just Kyungsoo, but Jongin just feels like he doesn’t know him anymore.

And then there’s that little thing Kyungsoo told him last week.

_ “That’s ridiculous, why would I want to date you?” _

Yeah, he knows he’s not great boyfriend material, but to hear that from his best friend just hurt him so much more.

And yes, as much as it sucks, Jongin considers Kyungsoo to be his best friend, even though they talk like twice a week (and Kyungsoo usually says three sentences during the whole conversation). Even when he knows he’s like just this random neighbor to the other.

“Hey, Jongin, wanna go over to Eli’s?” Yixing asks him as they get off the bus. “He’s throwing a pool party. All the chicks from JYP High are gonna be there.”

Jongin shrugs. He wonders if Kyungsoo would wanna come, too. He’s really not in the mood for parties, honestly. All that’s gonna happen is some random chick will try to get into his pants, now that he’s single again, he’ll make out with her, then he’s gonna chicken out when she grabs his junk like he always does, he’ll make some excuse, she’ll get pissed but still tell everybody what a great fuck he is just because he’s Kim Jongin, and then he’ll be depressed the whole week again.

Except this time, Kyungsoo won’t be there to listen to him ranting about it.

He can hear Yifan laughing obnoxiously behind him as he tells Kyungsoo some weird joke. Kyungsoo’s completely, silent, of course.

This sucks. He really wanted to talk to Kyungsoo today—it was such a perfect opportunity, too, since Baekhyun didn’t get on the bus—but then Yifan took the empty seat next to Kyungsoo and then keeps pestering him about something, so Jongin just sat down next to Yixing because the alternative would be to sit next to a thirsty girl.

“So you’re not coming?” Yixing asks after a while.

“It’s Monday,” Jongin replies. “Also, since when do you go to parties for girls?”

“I don’t,” Yixing shrugs. “I thought you do, so that’s why I mentioned them. I’m going for the weed.”

Ah. Makes sense.

“Why did you get off here, anyway?” Jongin asks. “I thought you lived two more stops away.”

“I’m going over to a friend's!” Yixing grins at him.

“… but you’re going with me,” Jongin frowns.

“Well, my friend’s your neighbor,” Yixing laughs. “I’m hanging out there until the party, and then we’re both going.”

That’s strange. Jongin’s neighbor? Well, there’s only 4 guys in his neighborhood in their age range. Zitao doesn’t do parties, period, so it can’t be him. And Yifan can’t stand Yixing when the latter’s high (which is like 80% of the time), so it probably isn’t him either.

But then that only leaves one person.

Just then, Kyungsoo passes by, having finally gotten himself rid of Yifan. He looks at Jongin with an unreadable expression and then heads on forward.

“Well, looks like he’s done talking with Yifan,” Yixing says happily. “I didn’t want to interrupt. Last time, Yifan called me a horse-face. I’m a unicorn! Why can’t he get that straight?”

With that, he speeds up to catch up with Kyungsoo, leaving Jongin completely flabbergasted.

Since when are these two friends? And why is Yixing going to Kyungsoo’s house? And since when does Kyungsoo go to parties  _ not _ at Jongin’s?

A dreadful feeling suddenly creeps into Jongin’s mind. It can’t be right, though—but why couldn’t it? It’s perfectly possible that… well, given what he’s learned, it is more than possible.

Kyungsoo and Yixing are dating.

Jongin wants to slap himself. First of all, it’s none of his business if they’re dating or not. If anything, he should be happy for his best friend. Even if he’s dating a total nutjob. And then he wants to slap himself again, because who is he to judge Yixing? Maybe, underneath all that unicorn-talk is a really, really nice guy.

Yeah. Yixing’s probably really nice if Kyungsoo’s dating him. Which, of course, is just a hypothesis at this point. He’s got no proof. Maybe they’re really just friends going to a party together.

Why is he feeling relieved now?

“Bye Jongin!” Yixing yells at him when they arrive at Kyungsoo’s door.

“Bye,” Jongin mutters back. He watches as the two of them disappear inside Kyungsoo’s house. Kyungsoo doesn’t even acknowledge him, which kind of hurts.

And now as Jongin collapses on the couch in the living room, he starts wondering  _ why _ it hurts. Maybe he’s too emotional. Maybe that’s why girls always leave him. The other guys on the soccer team wouldn’t give a crap if Jongin didn’t say hi when they crossed in the hall. They’d just assume that he doesn’t see them or something.

Which, Jongin suddenly also realizes, would be his reaction to all of his teammates ignoring him too.

So why is Kyungsoo special?

He’s probably overthinking it. Maybe he’s still hurt about what Kyungsoo told him last week. About not wanting to date him. Yeah, Jongin tells himself, that must be it. Finding out that Kyungsoo, his best friend, recently revealed to be into men, does  _ not _ find him attractive was like a stab in the back.

But then again, what was he expecting? The girls can’t stand to date him for over a week, and they don’t even know him. Why would Kyungsoo, who’s seen his pathetic side since they were in first grade, be any different? If anything, he’s even less attractive in his best friend’s eyes.

But still, for some reason, Jongin  _ wants _ Kyungsoo to like him. He’s realized a while ago that every time he talks to Kyungsoo after some girl messes with him, he doesn’t want to hear about what the girl is missing out on.

He just wants Kyungsoo to say it.

Jongin’s eyes shoot open as realization hits him like a truck.

He  _ likes _ Kyungsoo.

Suddenly everything makes sense. He didn’t want to have sex with his past girlfriends because he didn’t want to be touched by them. He gets mood swings after breakups because he wants Kyungsoo to console him.

He keeps trying to improve because he wants to be perfect—for Kyungsoo.

_ “That’s ridiculous, why would I want to date you?” _

Jongin feels a sharp pain in his chest. Kyungsoo doesn’t want him though. He doesn’t find Jongin attractive. He doesn’t think Jongin’s worth dating.

He thinks Jongin’s worthless.

Tears start forming in Jongin’s eyes. Who is he kidding? Even if Kyungsoo did find him attractive, they could never be together. Kyungsoo’s everything Jongin’s not. He’s thoughtful, smart, funny. He’s quiet, but only because he watches what he says. He doesn’t say stupid shit like Jongin. He always thinks everything through, whereas Jongin always acts on impulse, consequences be damned.

He doesn’t deserve Kyungsoo.

And yet, he can’t stay still. Not when he’s finally figured out his feelings. Jongin springs up to his feet and runs back out of the house. He needs to tell Kyungsoo right away! Even if Kyungsoo will reject him, he needs Kyungsoo to know.

Jongin slams his front door close and immediately realizes he left his keys inside. Cursing, he presses on. He can deal with being locked out later. In the worst case, he’ll just sit in Kyungsoo’s living room awkwardly until his parents come back. He shakes his head and continues on towards Kyungsoo’s house.

Halfway between their places, Jongin stops when the corner of his eye catches some movement in Kyungsoo’s window. Curiosity gets the better of him, and he turns around, his eyes squinting so he could see better despite the sunshine.

Immediately, Jongin realizes his mistake. Even through the partially closed blinds, the sight inside is as clear as day. Kyungsoo’s lying on his stomach, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, rocking back and forth as Zhang Yixing relentlessly pounds into him.

Jongin’s world shatters.


	16. Chapter 16

Baekhyun’s life is complete. For the first time ever, Junmyeon’s visiting his place! He feels like a milestone like this should be celebrated—maybe he should throw a small pajama party and invite Kyungsoo over so he and Sehun can listen to him gushing over this achievement all night long.

“Whoa,” Junmyeon gasps as soon as they step through the front door. “Well, this explains a lot.”

“Explains what?” Baekhyun grins.

“Eh, it’s nothing,” Junmyeon smiles weakly.

“Come on, let me show you around!” Baekhyun offers excitedly. He fights the urge to grab Junmyeon by his hand (because that would definitely be desperate, way over-the-line, and it would most likely make Junmyeon very uncomfortable, and Baekhyun is so not ruining today) and instead just excitedly leads the other through the house while excitedly babbling about everything and anything.

“We got this side table at IKEA—actually, we got everything from IKEA pretty much, my mom’s like obsessed with Sweden—or was it Norway? I don’t know actually, but she was there on a vacation once like twenty years ago and she can’t stop talking about high quality wood… oh, and this chandelier was custom-made by a famous glass maker in Czechoslovakia! Or was it just Slovakia? Are those two different countries? Is it like a Virginia and West Virginia kind of deal? Haha, I should probably focus more in World Geography, huh?”

He should probably just shut up, but Baekhyun just can’t help it. He just doesn’t want there to be awkward silence between them.

“… and finally, this is my bedroom,” Baekhyun says as he opens his bedroom door. “Again, all furniture is from IKEA. Except for the chair. I had to beg for weeks for my parents to let me get a non-IKEA gaming chair.”

Junmyeon’s eyes scan the room quickly. “It’s really nicely decorated.”

Baekhyun blushes. After they decided to “Netflix and not chill” earlier that day, Baekhyun had to call his mom for help. The conversation was very, very awkward, and Baekhyun’s not sure if he’ll be able to look her in the eyes later tonight. Asking your own mother to hide your dildo collection and shirtless thirst posters of pop stars is definitely a life-changing experience.

“You have  _ two _ computers?” Junmyeon asks as his eyes lands on the second gaming rig in the room.

“Oh, no, that’s not mine,” Baekhyun shakes his head quickly. “Sehun bought it this weekend.”

“Sehun?” Junmyeon frowns. “You have a brother?”

“He’s not my brother,” Baekhyun shakes his head quickly. “He’s my….” Well, Baekhyun can’t exactly say wet dream. “… best friend. He lives with us because his parents work abroad.”

“I see,” Junmyeon nods. “And you two sleep together on that bed?”

“They didn’t have two twin beds at IKEA,” Baekhyun blurts out.

It’s really a lame excuse.

“I mean, it’s big enough for probably three people to fit,” Junmyeon says thoughtfully.

It’s definitely big enough for a hot and messy threesome, but Baekhyun’s not blurting  _ that _ out.

“So,” Baekhyun clears his throat. “Let’s see what’s on Netflix.”

He pulls out his MacBook and turns it on.

“… You have a MacBook too?”

“Yep,” Baekhyun answers absentmindedly as he tries to very discreetly type his password without drawing attention to the fact that it’s literally “junnieshugedick.”

He sets the laptop down on his bed once he opens up Netflix and clicks on his “Bacon” profile… and immediately regrets it.

His viewing history immediately pops up on the home page. “King Cobra” is taking up the first spot, with a very suggestive screenshot. The rest of the viewing history tab is not much better, with literally  _ every _ title featuring a shirtless man—or men—as the main visual.

He should’ve opened Sehun’s “Parasite” profile.

He glances at Junmyeon to gauge the latter’s reaction, and much to his relief, Junmyeon seems completely oblivious. He’s still just sitting there, lips curled into that sweet, innocent smile, and Baekhyun sighs in relief.

“Um, do you want some snacks?” Baekhyun offers. “We have kettle corn, honey butter chips, granola bars, probably some apples….”

_ Please say kettle corn, please say kettle corn, please say… _

“You have kettle corn?”

They’re on the same wavelength! Baekhyun mentally cheers. “Yes! There’s a popcorn machine in the kitchen—let me go grab some. Do you wanna put the movie on in the meantime?”

“Sure!” Junmyeon nods enthusiastically.

“Okay, see you in five minutes!” Baekhyun smiles before dashing out of the room.

The whole way down, he’s breathing hard. His heart’s pumping like crazy. He still can’t believe he’s got Junmyeon, the real Junmyeon, in his room. He quickly dashes to the kitchen and puts some corn in the machine.

He  _ knows _ he said he wouldn’t try to seduce Junmyeon using sex, but he can’t stop thinking about the fact that Junmyeon’s upstairs, sitting on his bed, and it would take so little for Baekhyun to accidentally lean in too much or to bend over and jiggle his ass in front of Junmyeon’s face or—

No, Baekhyun stops himself. He quickly chases away all those thoughts. They’re watching a robot movie together. Maybe the movie will have some robot romance. If the chance arises, Baekhyun  _ might _ bat an eyelash or two. Maybe he’ll pucker his lips or something. But he is  _ not _ going to twerk Junmyeon’s crotch.

Because that would be  _ cheap _ .

(And yes, Baekhyun may be cheap, but he is not gonna be cheap with Junmyeon, okay?)

Five minutes later, Baekhyun returns with a large bowl of kettle corn, a large bottle of Pepsi but no cups (he can afford to be a tiny bit cheap and hope for an  indirect kiss external exchange of body fluids), and a plate of cut blood oranges.

If he’s not getting to Junmyeon through his dick, he might as well try the stomach path as Sehun’s suggested.

“I hope you weren’t bored!” Baekhyun grins as he sets everything on his bedside table.

“No, not at all!” Junmyeon shakes his head. “I just watched the trailer for that King Cobra movie you had in your queue.”

Baekhyun freezes.  _ Fuck _ .

“That’s a very interesting take on the rights of LGBTQ+ rights in the porn industry,” Junmyeon says, still smiling. “You have a great taste in movies, Baekhyun! I thought you just liked video games.”

Oh? Baekhyun gulps. “Well, it’s based on a true story. Maybe we could watch that too… if we have time?”

“Definitely!” Junmyeon agrees enthusiastically. “It looks like a very informative documentary from the trailer!”

Baekhyun decides that correcting Junmyeon on this would be more counterproductive, so he just nods.

“Anyway, I got the movie ready!” Junmyeon says. “Wanna get started?”

“Yeah!” Baekhyun grins as he plops right next to Junmyeon on the bed.

Watching a movie with Junmyeon is a very different experience from watching a movie with Park Stupid Chanyeol, Baekhyun concludes twenty minutes in. Not only is Junmyeon very mindful of Baekhyun—he looks in his direction every few minutes, asking if he’s liking the movie so far, to which Baekhyun always eagerly responds yes even if he has no freaking clue what’s going on—and he provides a running commentary on small details, such as how the design of the robots reflect the socio-economic situation in the fictional America.

Baekhyun finds himself getting more and more fascinated the more he listens to Junmyeon enthusiastically explain how AI in the movie is not that far off from the AI employed by big tech companies today. Junmyeon’s excitement with science is just contagious—at one point, Baekhyun’s ready to pull out his phone and research deep neural links.

“Wow, that was such a good movie!” Baekhyun says when the credits start rolling (unfortunately, there’s no robot love scene).

“Absolutely fantastic!” Junmyeon agrees. “Um, do you have anything to drink?”

“Pepsi?” Baekhyun immediately offers the bottle he’s just sipped from two minutes ago. “Sorry, I forgot to bring cups up.”

“Eh, no problem,” Junmyeon shrugs as he opens it. Baekhyun watches in amazement as Junmyeon lifts the bottle up, opens his mouth, puts the bottle closer… and pours the drink in his mouth without ever touching the bottle with his lips.

Karma sucks.

“So,” Baekhyun coughs, “wanna watch the other movie?”

Junmyeon puts the bottle down and checks the clock on his phone. “Well, I still have two hours until I need to go pick up my sister. Can we finish it?”

“Yeah, it’s a short movie, we’ll finish it,” Baekhyun nods. He immediately puts the extremely NSFW movie on.

This time, it’s Baekhyun who has to do most of the explaining behind the movie’s background. Junmyeon seems really into it, even fascinated by it. That is, until they reach the first sex scene.

“This is rather… graphic,” Junmyeon mutters, squirming uncomfortably.

“Movies these days are like that,” Baekhyun says. He carefully asks the next question. “So, how do you feel about… you know, gay sex?”

Junmyeon turns to him, his eyes wide. “W-what?”

“I mean, are you like, for it, against it, or?” Baekhyun blinks, trying his best to sound as nonchalant about it as he can.

“Well, I mean, I don’t know?” Junmyeon clears his throat. “It’s not like I’ve even had regular—I mean, I’ve never… you know… I can’t give an opinion on something I haven’t tried.”

By the time he stops talking, Junmyeon’s face is completely red. Baekhyun has to bite his tongue to stop himself from just blurting out “We can try it together if you want to.”

Instead, he simply says, “I meant in general. Like, are you okay with like gay people or…?”

“Oh,” Junmyeon laughs, scratching his head. “Well, I have nothing against anyone. It’s none of my business what people do with their lives, after all.”

Okay, he’s dodged the first attempt, but Baekhyun’s not letting go. “Have you ever… considered… dating a guy?”

“What?” Junmyeon blinks. “Um, no, dating’s not really something I have time for right now. You know, we’re in our last year of high school, and college’s coming up, and there’s so little time to prepare…”

Junmyeon’s definitely avoiding the question at this point, Baekhyun frowns. Or maybe he’s really just that dense and doesn’t read between the lines.

“Well, what I’m trying to ask, have you like ever—“

The bedroom door suddenly opens and Sehun comes inside.

“Oh,” Sehun blinks when he sees Junmyeon. “Hello.”

“Hi!” Junmyeon grins, immediately getting up and walking over to Sehun. “You must be Sehun!”

“And you must be Junmyeon,” Sehun smiles back. He takes Junmyeon’s offered hand and throws Baekhyun a knowing smirk.

“I think I’ve seen you around at school,” Junmyeon says.

“I just transferred in, actually, so you may have seen me in the halls,” Sehun says. “But I don’t think we have any classes together.”

“Cool!” Junmyeon exclaims. “Baekhyun and I are just watching this really interesting documentary on the dark side of gay porn industry! Do you wanna join us?”

“Documentary?” Sehun asks, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s based on a true story,” Baekhyun grunts.

“It’s a bit graphic,” Junmyeon says, “but it’s pretty interesting. James Franco’s in it!”

“Hmm, I was just gonna do some homework, but sure, why not?” Sehun shrugs.

“Oh, also, we’ve been watching it on your bed and eating kettle corn, I hope you don’t mind,” Junmyeon laughs sheepishly. “Sorry!”

“Nah, no worries,” Sehun shakes his head. “Baekhyun does all sorts of dirty things on the bed.”

“Huh?” Junmyeon frowns.

“I, uh, eat ice cream on the bed!” Baekhyun says immediately, his face reddening.

“He also eats boogers,” Sehun adds with a smirk.

Baekhyun’s face flushes red at the accusation. He so wants to fight with Sehun, but he can’t because Junmyeon is here and he doesn’t want to show this side of himself to Junmyeon.

Thankfully, Junmyeon just laughs it off and goes back to the bed. Sehun drops off his backpack and also joins them on the bed, on Baekhyun’s other side. This is a dream come true—having Junmyeon on one side and Sehun on the other, what else could he ever want?

And then he remembers the dream from last night. Here he is, in his bedroom, with both Sehun and Junmyeon next to him. If he were to play marry, fuck, kill right now, the answer would be obvious: marry Junmyeon, fuck Sehun, kill… Luhan. Because marrying Junmyeon implies having very frequent sex with him as well, fucking Sehun is exactly what it says on the tin, and screw Luhan for confusing his feelings earlier in Arts.

But what if Luhan’s right? Does Baekhyun have deeper feelings for Junmyeon? Baekhyun can’t deny that being around Junmyeon is different than being around other hot guys, like Jongin or Yifan. Around them, Baekhyun just feels… like in heat, he supposes? That’s the term all the ABO writers use when they write about horny Taemin losing his control and basically jumping Minho’s dick. Whenever Baekhyun’s bored in English and stares at Yifan’s back and triceps, all he can think about is how great it would feel to sit in the taller’s lap, riding him while holding onto those impossibly wide shoulders.

With Junmyeon, though, sure, sometimes he does feel that way, but more often than not, he’s just giddy with a funny feeling in his stomach. Half the time, he’s not even thinking about sex.

Up until now, Baekhyun blamed it on Junmyeon’s innocence. Most of the time, Junmyeon just seems too pure for sex. And then Baekhyun’s dirty mind gets going and he imagines what a sex fiend Junmyeon would become once he had a taste of Baekhyun’s butt.

He takes a look at Sehun. His best friend slash roommate is focused on the movie, his back leaning against the bed frame, with that light pout on his face. Objectively speaking, Sehun’s just unrealistically handsome. He’s got that cool, bad boy-ish vibe to him. Kind of Itachi Uchiha.

No, scratch that. Baekhyun knows Sehun. He’s a brat. So more of a Sasuke.

A very, very fuckable Sasuke.

Then he glances over at Junmyeon. The robotics team captain is also very attractive, though in a very different way. He’s like that nice, smart guy in your class whose smile just melts you… wait a second. Junmyeon is  _ exactly _ that.

Junmyeon’s just Junmyeon.

Baekhyun shakes his head. Feelings are confusing. The more he thinks, the more confused he gets. He really needs to talk to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo always knows what’s up. He’s like a psychiatrist (or was it psychologist?). He just listens to Baekhyun rambling for an hour and then says one sentence and suddenly, everything makes sense.

He kind of zones out for the rest of the movie. Junmyeon quickly excuses himself when the credits start rolling, and Baekhyun immediately offers to walk him out.

“I hope you enjoyed the movie,” Baekhyun says as they walk downstairs.

“It was definitely interesting,” Junmyeon shrugs. “Not my usual type of movie, but I liked it.”

Baekhyun clears his throat. It’s now or never. “So, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure!” Junmyeon beams at him.

“Do you like guys?”

Junmyeon blinks. “Um… why do you ask?”

“Just… I don’t know,” Baekhyun blurts out, his cheeks burning up. “I mean… I’m just curious.”

Junmyeon reaches for the door handle. “Well, that’s quite a personal question.”

“Yeah, I know,” Baekhyun mutters. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s totally cool,” Junmyeon shakes his head with a warm smile. “I mean, you don’t have to worry, Baekhyun. I’m not attracted to Chanyeol.”

Wait. What?

“What are you talking about?” Baekhyun frowns.

“You and Chanyeol are a thing, aren’t you?” Junmyeon tilts his head. “He just won’t stop talking about you. It’s totally cool, though. I’m completely supportive of you two.”

“We’re not a thing,” Baekhyun immediately denies, baffled. “Me and  _ him _ ? Ha, as if.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon laughs sheepishly. “Crap. I just totally outed Chanyeol, didn’t I?”

“No, I knew that already,” Baekhyun shakes his head. Except he didn’t. Sure, he and Chanyeol went on that friendly not-date hangout movie thingy, and Chanyeol does seem to be obsessed with dick jokes, but that’s about all the indication he has about Chanyeol’s preferences.

On the other hand, how does Junmyeon know about Baekhyun?

“How do you know that I’m gay?” Baekhyun asks slowly.

Junmyeon laughs. “Doesn’t everybody at school?”

Touché. “Ah.”

“Well, even if you’re not with Chanyeol, I’m sure you’ll find someone eventually,” Junmyeon says, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly. “But, I really need to get going. I’ll see you in CS tomorrow!”

“Okay, see ya,” Baekhyun smiles weakly.

As he walks back to his room, Baekhyun can’t help but feel that he’s been totally wrong on everything. The fact that Junmyeon knows that Baekhyun’s gay, and that he has known for quite some time, probably, completely changes everything.

Junmyeon’s never responded to any of his advances over the past year and a half. He didn’t deny being gay—he only said that he’s not attracted to Chanyeol. He hopes Baekhyun’ll find someone eventually. He’s not interested in dating.

Baekhyun can read between the lines, and, as it turns out, Junmyeon’s been writing between them all along.

He’s been rejecting Baekhyun all this time.


	17. Chapter 17

“What are you doing, Baekhyun?” Sehun asks in a hushed tone.

“Looting,” Baekhyun hisses back. “Also, why are we whispering?”

“I don’t know!” Sehun replies, still whispering. “Feels more appropriate!”

Baekhyun curses under his breath when he enters the kitchen, only to find it completely empty. He runs back out and goes up to the second floor. He finds some bandages in the bathroom.

“Fuck!” Sehun curses. “Someone’s outside! Do you have a weapon?”

Baekhyun stares at the frying pan lying on the floor in the master bedroom. He taps F. “Yep.”

“Okay, let’s do this!” Sehun says. “Enemies spotted at eleven o’clock!”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and jumps through the second floor window.

Then he gets shot in the back.

* * *

“Man, this game’s lit!” Baekhyun exclaims when the two of them finally, for the first time that evening, win a match. Well, Baekhyun died among the first 50 people, so Sehun’s had to fight two-man squads for the remainder of the game, but that’s just a minor detail.

“You really need to work on your camping skills,” Sehun laughs as he puts down his headphones. “You always get shot while hiding behind a tree.”

“Can’t help it if I’m drawing all the attention,” Baekhyun shrugs, “that’s just who I am.”

Sehun gags. “Sure, if you say so. Wanna get the mobile app, too?”

“There’s a mobile version?” Baekhyun’s eyes light up.

They spend the next two hours playing the mobile version of the game. Baekhyun’s ecstatic—he’s never been into first-person shooters before, but this game’s completely enthralled him.

Also, it’s very good at distracting him from thinking about Junmyeon.

Well, there he goes again. He’s thinking about Junmyeon again. Those five hours were really nice while they lasted.

Sighing, Baekhyun stares at the dark ceiling. Next to him, Sehun stirs.

“What’s up,” he grunts sleepily.

Baekhyun sighs again. “I… I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Want to talk about it?” Sehun asks.

Baekhyun glances at Sehun. The other’s staring right back at him. Baekhyun sighs. He quickly recounts his conversation with Junmyeon.

“… so basically, he’s been trying to reject me indirectly this whole time,” Baekhyun finishes.

“Really?” Sehun frowns. “Are you sure you’re not just overthinking it? To me, it sounds more like he just isn’t thinking about dating at all.”

“That’s still a rejection, isn’t it?” Baekhyun laughs bitterly. “It basically means that he doesn’t feel anything towards me.”

“I’m sorry,” Sehun mutters. “Are you okay?”

“I just got rejected by a dude I’ve had a major crush on for three years, of course I’m not okay!” Baekhyun snaps, turning away from Sehun.

“It’s going to be okay, Baekhyun,” Sehun says softly. “You can do better than him anyway. Come here.”

“No!” Baekhyun protests as Sehun tries to turn him over.

“Just come here, you big baby,” Sehun insists and pulls him into a back hug. “It’s going to be fine. You’re going to be fine.”

Baekhyun wants to argue that nothing’s going to be fine, but he can’t, because Sehun’s body just feels so good against his back.

It feels a little  _ too _ good.

“Hey, Sehun,” Baekhyun says almost inaudibly.

“What?” Sehun mutters into his neck. His arm pulls Baekhyun into an even tighter hug.

“I… I’m getting hard,” Baekhyun whispers.

Sehun groans and lets go of Baekhyun. “Really? Now?”

“I can’t help it!” Baekhyun whines. “You’re spooning me in your underwear!”

“I just wanted to be nice!” Sehun retorts, shaking his head.

They fall into silence again. Baekhyun turns on his back again, staring at the ceiling.

“I had a dream about this yesterday, actually,” Baekhyun says after a while.

“About what?” Sehun asks.

“This whole situation,” Baekhyun mutters. “Well, not exactly this exact situation, but… well, you were asleep. And spooning me. And I tried to get away cuz I was getting hard.”

“You’re a pervert even in your dreams?” Sehun laughs.

“Well, it gets worse,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “You got hard. And then I kept trying to get away, which I think woke you up.”

“… and?” Sehun says when Baekhyun doesn’t continue.

“Well,” Baekhyun takes a deep breath. “You kind of fucked me.”

“Kind of?” Sehun repeats. “What does ‘kind of fucked me’ even mean?”

“Well, you were about to shove your dick in me,” Baekhyun says. “And then I saw Junmyeon in front of me, and he was really disappointed, and then I woke up.”

“What?” Sehun scoffs. “You woke up before the main event?”

“You’d rather I continued my fantasy in my dream?” Baekhyun gawks.

“Duh,” Sehun replies. “I mean, it’s kinda weird to hear you talk about your wet dream about me, but at least with a messy ending, I can feel proud of myself. But you woke up before I even popped your cherry. I don’t know how to feel about that.”

“You’re weird, you know that?” Baekhyun grunts. “Any sane straight guy would be grossed out and freaking out after I told them this story.”

“Well, I’m not your typical straight guy,” Sehun laughs. Then, he clears his throat. “Do you really want to have sex that bad?”

“Of course,” Baekhyun grunts. “I’ve been trying to hook up with someone for years now. But I only know three other gay dudes. Luhan and Minseok are together, and trying to have sex with Kyungsoo didn’t turn out very well. Everybody else I tried to start something with just called me a fucking faggot and stopped talking to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Sehun mutters. “That sucks.”

“Actually, now that I think about it, you didn’t,” Baekhyun says slowly. “Sehun, are you sure that—“

“I’m not taking your virginity, Baekhyun,” Sehun interrupts him.

“But why?” Baekhyun pouts. “You’re not even hooking up with anyone right now! You can just think about me as a realistic fuck doll!”

“There are some lines that shouldn’t be crossed between friends,” Sehun says. “I care about you. A lot. You’re my best friend—you’ve always been. Even when I was in Europe and we lost contact, I still considered you my best friend.”

Baekhyun feels a wave of guilt wash over him. Truth be told, after he befriended Kyungsoo, he just kind of forgot about Sehun.

“You don’t even realize how much you’ve done for me,” Sehun continues. “You always stood up to all the bullies in middle school for me. You always hung out with me, even when nobody else wanted to play with me. I honestly don’t think I would’ve made it through middle school without you.”

“But look at you now,” Baekhyun says. “You’re like the coolest dude at school now.”

“Slovakia was my do-over,” Sehun explains. “I got an opportunity to start with a clean slate, and I took it. Yes, I’ve changed. But I haven’t forgotten. I’m really jealous of you, you know.”

“No, you’re not,” Baekhyun scoffs. “Please. What is there to be jealous of?”

“Yes, I am,” Sehun insists. “You’re like one of the strongest people I know. You don’t let anything get to you. If someone attacks you, you just shrug it off and hurl it right back at them. I can’t do that.”

“You don’t have to,” Baekhyun says, his eye twitching. “You’re like perfect now. You look like a fucking Greek god, you have a huge dick—I bet everyone’s just begging to get in your pants.”

“Actually, it’s just you,” Sehun laughs. “Girls usually freak out and won’t even blow me. I’ve had one who just ran away after she saw my dick.”

“WHAT?!” Baekhyun exclaims. “Fucking crazy bitches! I’d beg you to fuck me if I was a girl.”

“And I still wouldn’t fuck you,” Sehun grins.

“I hate you,” Baekhyun groans. “But wait. So it’s not because I’m a guy?”

“Not really,” Sehun says. “I mean, you wouldn’t even be the first one.”

“WHAT?!” Baekhyun exclaims again. “Explain yourself. NOW.”

“I was young, okay?” Sehun rolls his eyes. “Fifteen, horny, with a gay classmate totally willing to suck me off in the school restroom.”

“So why can’t I—“

“Well, after I fucked him the third time,” Sehun says, silencing Baekhyun with a gesture when Baekhyun’s about to protest loudly again, “he started to think we were a thing. I think he fell in love with me or something. It was not pleasant.”

“But girls do that all the time,” Baekhyun argues.

“He was a friend,” Sehun mutters. “One I enjoyed playing games with. He made it very uncomfortable to hang out with, because all he wanted was go on romantic dates and make love in his bedroom.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun grimaces.

“I just don’t want us to get awkward,” Sehun says with a sigh.

“That’s fair,” Baekhyun concedes finally. Great. He’s been rejected by both Sehun and Junmyeon today.

“For all it’s worth, Baekhyun, I think you’re cute,” Sehun adds. “I’m sure someone out there’s already thirsting for you.”

Baekhyun suddenly thinks back to his conversation with Junmyeon. Well, if option A and B are not working out, why not try C? A small smirk starts forming on his lips. “You know, Sehun, I think you might be right.”

* * *

“Hi, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun grins the moment he spots the tall goofball.

“Oh, hey, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol grins back. “Hi, Junmyeon!”

“Hey,” Junmyeon greets him.

Baekhyun doesn’t even glance to his right. He’s been very actively avoiding the robotics team captain. Junmyeon’s probably noticed the cold shoulder, as he hasn’t said anything to Baekhyun after the latter lamely excused himself with an “I’m busy” so that he wouldn’t have to talk about King Cobra anymore.

Throughout the class, Baekhyun keeps stealing glances at Chanyeol. He’s got to admit, Chanyeol’s not bad looking at all. Sure, he’s a bit  _ too _ tall, he’s got a baby face, he’s got too many teeth, and his ears are huge, but overall, he’s still pretty good looking.

He probably recently started hitting the gym too, judging by arms. He’s nowhere near the level of Junmyeon or Sehun, of course, but unlike last month, he doesn’t resemble a noodle anymore; he’s more like a sausage.

Baekhyun suddenly wonders what Chanyeol’s sausage looks like.

“Um, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispers so that only Baekhyun can hear it. “W-why are you staring at my crotch?”

“Just trying to gauge the size of your dick by the bulge in your jeans,” Baekhyun replies matter-of-factly.

Chanyeol shrieks.

“Silence!” Mr. Lim scolds him. “Work on your code!”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and turns back to his computer. He has no idea what the assignment’s even about. Something about public and private fields, whatever that means. He’d ask Junmyeon, but that would defeat his let-me-fantasize-about-Chanyeol’s-cock-so-I-don’t-think-about-Junmyeon’s plan.

“Hey, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun hisses. “Can I see your private thingy?”

Chanyeol, who’s been drinking from his Gatorade bottle, spits all of it on his computer screen.

“What on Earth are you doing?” Mr. Lim shouts as he runs towards them with a roll of paper towels in his hands. “Clean that up right now! Detention for you!”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen in disbelief. Then, he sniffles.

He’s kind of adorable, Baekhyun thinks to himself.

* * *

It’s 4 PM. Baekhyun never stays at school this long unless he’s at the robotics club meeting, but here he is, standing right outside of the computer lab.

It turns out that Chanyeol’s detention is to clean the dust out of every computer in the lab.

Baekhyun just quietly watches him. The more he watches Chanyeol, the more attractive the taller seems. He’s still kind of thin, but Baekhyun’s sure that with more quality time at the gym and a proper haircut, Chanyeol could become quite hot. As soon as he sheds his baby fat in his cheeks.

When Mr. Lim leaves the room, Baekhyun takes the opportunity and comes in.

“H-hey, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol stutters when he sees him. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you,” Baekhyun replies with a smug smirk. He crosses the room and plops down onto the seat right in front of Chanyeol. Or, more precisely, in front of Chanyeol’s crotch.

“Waiting for me?” Chanyeol repeats, the corners of his lips curling into a wide grin as he puts the cleaning cloth on the table. “Why?”

“So I heard you liked me,” Baekhyun says matter-of-factly.

Chanyeol’s grin freezes on his face. “W-what?”

“Do you?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow.

Chanyeol coughs. “I mean, you’re a really cool guy, and you’re fun to hang out with, and—“

“Do you want to fuck me?” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“Yes,” Chanyeol breathes out. Then he realizes what he’s just said. His eyes widen in shock, he claps his hand on his mouth, and before Baekhyun can react, he starts running away.

“Wait!” Baekhyun yells after him before getting on his feet. “You can’t fuck me if we’re not in the same room!”

Damn, Chanyeol’s fast, Baekhyun thinks to himself as he runs after the taller. Chanyeol’s already turning the corner by the time Baekhyun even gets out of the computer lab. Baekhyun pursues him—he just  _ has to _ chase the penis at this point.

Well, let’s just say Baekhyun should try a bit harder in P.E. He completely loses Chanyeol after the third turn. Panting, he plops down on the floor, trying to catch his breath. He doesn’t get it—just  _ why _ is Chanyeol running away? This  _ always _ works in porn—ambush the target while they’re in detention, press your ass against their bulge a few times, and four minutes of foreplay later, he’d finally get properly fucked.

Maybe he should’ve gone with the restroom urinal scenario instead.

His phone suddenly buzzes. Baekhyun pulls it out of his pocket and frowns. Why’s mom calling him?

“Mom,” Baekhyun says as soon as he picks up, “I told you, I’m hanging out—“

“Baekhyun,” his mom interrupts him with an uncharacteristically grim voice. “Listen to me.”

“… what’s going on, mom?” Baekhyun says slowly.

“I… just don’t freak out, okay?” His mom pants.

What the fuck? “Mom?”

He can hear his mom take a sharp breath on the other side of the line.“I… I’m in the hospital right now.”

“Oh my god!” Baekhyun exclaims. “Are you okay?”

“No, I’m perfectly fine, sweetie,” she says, and Baekhyun feels a wave of relief wash over him. Until she utters her next words. “It’s Sehun. He’s gotten into an accident.”

Baekhyun blinks. His hand holding the phone starts trembling. “W-what?”

“It’s not… he’s alright,” she says. “He just… he broke a few bones here and there… I’ll probably be stuck here for a few hours, so I won’t be able to make dinner tonight. Can you buy something for you and dad?”

“No,” Baekhyun mutters. “Mom, what hospital are you in?”

“Baekhyun, Sehun’s fine, he’s conscious and all,” she reassures him. “It’ll just take a while until they put the cast on him and finish all the paperwork and stuff—“

“Mom, which hospital?”

His mom sighs. “Alright, alright. It’s the one on 11th Street across the plaza we get ice cream at.”

“I’ll be there in ten.”


	18. Chapter 18

Baekhyun just stares blankly at Sehun as the latter plops down on the seat next to him. The taller does look alright. His face is still as dashing as ever, his hair holds its shape just fine. He doesn’t look in pain or anything—he just looks extremely bored. That, and both of his forearms are covered in a huge cast that extends all the way to his fingertips.

“What?” Sehun asks with a raised eyebrow when Baekhyun just keeps staring at him.

“It’s just… are you okay?” Baekhyun mutters.

“I’m fine,” Sehun shrugs. He then lifts both of his arms. “This? It’s nothing. It’ll heal soon enough.”

Baekhyun’s mom returns to the waiting room at that moment, still on the phone. She seems restless and speaks in a hushed voice. It’s not until she’s right next to them that Baekhyun can make out what she’s saying.

“No, it’s okay, Jinhee, you don’t—let me just put Sehun on the phone, okay?”

She holds the phone to Sehun’s ear.

Sehun clears his throat. “Hey mom…. Yeah, it was dumb, I know. Sorry for worrying you… no, please, don’t come back because of this. The doc said it’s just 3 weeks. You’re in the middle of negotiating the merger, aren’t you? Just focus—mom, no, I’ll be fine. Auntie is amazing, she’ll take care of me. And I have Baekhyun to help me too, remember? Yeah… yeah… wait, no, how am I supposed to text you? I’ll just—right, yeah. I’ll call you every day and keep you updated. Okay. Love you too, mom.”

Baekhyun watches the exchange grimly. He can’t even begin to imagine how Sehun’s mom must be feeling right now. Or how Sehun’s feeling. He looks so indifferent to the whole situation, but it can’t be real. Nobody could feel this calm after breaking both of their arms. Maybe it’s the painkillers or something. Yeah.

“Baekhyun,” his mom whispers to him after she puts her phone away. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Yeah, sure,” Baekhyun nods.

His mom purses her lips. “Sehun will need to keep his cast on for the next 3 weeks if he’s to heal properly.”

“Right,” Baekhyun nods solemnly.

“Until then, he can’t use his hands.”

“Right.”

“That means he can’t eat by himself, he can’t wash himself, and he can’t use the bathroom by himself.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen as he looks over at Sehun, who looks just as bewildered by the sudden revelation.

“WHAT?!”

“Well, Sehun won’t be able to use his hands at all for the next 3 weeks at least,” his mom frowns as she turns to Sehun. “I’m sorry, sweetie, but someone’s gonna have to feed you your meals. And yes, even though your cast is waterproof, you still can’t wash your hair or your body. You won’t even be able to turn on the faucet. And even if we have the bidet, you still can’t really pull your pants up or down without your hands.”

Sehun’s face reddens immediately. “Of course I can! I can just—“

He falls silent, however, when he looks down at his arms. His fingertips just barely peek out from the cast. Baekhyun feels bad for his friend—sure, pulling down his pants might not be an issue, as he could just use the friction against something, but it would probably take him forever to pull them back up the same way.

Suddenly Baekhyun realizes what his mom is trying to get at. He’d have to be the one helping Sehun with all of that.

“You want me to wash Sehun’s butt?!”

He can’t stop the words from blurting out before it’s too late. He realizes his mistake immediately when he sees the expression on Sehun’s face change.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that—“

“Let’s just go home,” Sehun mutters, quickly getting up from the seat.

The ride home is one of the most quiet ones Baekhyun’s experienced in a while. Usually, Baekhyun would say some shit, Sehun would somehow conjure up an extremely dirty joke from it, Baekhyun would start hitting him, and his mom would then scold them both. But today, no matter what Baekhyun babbles about, Sehun just keeps to himself, only occasionally replying with a one or two-word reply.

His dad’s already waiting for them in the living room by the time they get back home.

“Sehun, buddy, how are you doing?” he asks.

“I’m good, Uncle,” Sehun smiles weakly. “I’ll be fine in a few weeks.”

“Both arms, huh,” Baekhyun’s dad mutters. “Well, if you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask, okay?”

“Sure,” Sehun nods.

“Well, I got us some fried chicken, your favorite!” Baekhyun’s dad grins. “You all must be starving!”

Sehun bites his lip. “Actually, I’m not that hungry. I’ll just go upstairs and get some rest.”

“You got fried chicken?” Baekhyun’s mom hisses when Sehun leaves the room. “Really? That’s like rubbing it in his face!”

“I thought it’d make him happy!” his dad retorts defensively.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. “I’ll just go upstairs, too.”

His mom’s expression softens. “Sweetie, just try to be a little sensitive about what you say, okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” Baekhyun nods before also going upstairs.

He finds Sehun sitting on their bed, staring at Baekhyun’s Shawn Mendes poster absentmindedly.

“Hey,” Baekhyun says.

“This sucks,” Sehun says finally, averting his gaze away from the poster. I mean, I feel fine. But I can’t even take off this stupid jacket by myself.”

“Here, let me help,” Baekhyun offers immediately. He never imagined he’d be in the situation where he’d be taking clothes off of Sehun, but he must have saved the nation in a previous life.

“And the pants, too,” Baekhyun adds.

His fingers tremble lightly as he undoes Sehun’s belt. Sehun’s silent the whole time; he doesn’t protest, doesn’t complain—he just stands there with that unreadable expression of his.

“You’re imagining weird things, aren’t you?”

“No!” Baekhyun denies vehemently. “I would—maybe?”

Sehun lets out a snicker. “Well, one man’s misfortune is always another’s joy, right?”

“Don’t put it like that,” Baekhyun pouts. “I do really feel bad for you.”

“I know.”

Now that Sehun’s pants are down, it’s kind of awkward between them. Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do or say to relieve the tension in the room, and so he blurts out the first thing on his mind. “Wanna take a shower?”

Sehun bites his lip, and for the first time that evening, his poker face breaks. Baekhyun can see all of his emotions written plainly on his face—pain, anger, shame—they’re all there. He closes his eyes with a sigh.

“We’ll have to do this sooner or later, right?” he says resignedly.

“Yeah, unless you wanna be a smelly boy for the next three weeks,” Baekhyun nods.

“Okay.”

What follows is probably the weirdest moment in Baekhyun’s life. The two of them wordlessly walk into Baekhyun’s bathroom. This is the first time Baekhyun’s been here with another person, save for his mom when they’re cleaning up. It’s weird. As Baekhyun closes the bathroom door behind him, a strange mix of emotions fill him. He’s kind of embarrassed to be in this situation, but at the same time, it’s like every single one of his dirty fantasies coming to life.

He helps Sehun take off his shirt as well, and they’re down to Sehun’s underwear. Baekhyun’s seen his friend-slash-roommate’s body like this plenty of times before (thanks to Sehun being a teasing jerk) but now, the situation is reversed—Baekhyun’s the one in charge, and the whole situation is so thrilling. He can’t help but gulp as his hands grab the hem of Sehun’s boxers. The moment his fingers brush against Sehun’s body, he feels the latter jerk slightly.

Gulping, Baekhyun slowly but firmly pulls the last piece of clothing down.

And  _ damn _ .

Sehun sure is packing.

“Eyes up here, Baek,” Sehun says, though Baekhyun notices it doesn’t contain that teasing edge that always seems to be present in situations like this one.

Baekhyun tears his eyes away from his friend’s crotch and looks at Sehun’s face. It’s hardened, his expression unreadable, his eyes not twinkling playfully like they usually do.

And suddenly, Baekhyun feels a wave of deep shame wash over him. Millions of thoughts flood his mind, and he suddenly finds himself on the bathroom floor, eyes watering as uncontrollable sobs threaten to overwhelm him.

Seeing his state, Sehun’s expression softens as he kneels next to Baekhyun. “Hey, shh, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not o-okay!” Baekhyun cries as his emotions overwhelm him. “I—I’m such an asshole. You’re there, like this, and I s-should be helping you, but instead I’m still a selfish p-pervert that’s just hoping to sneak a peek at your d-dick! What the hell’s wrong with me?”

“No, Baekhyun, nothing’s wrong with you,” Sehun tries to reassure him. “It’s okay… it’s not like you wouldn’t see it, given this situation.”

“W-why was I getting e-excited about this?” Baekhyun continues. “T-that’s just wrong! You just got into an accident, so w-what the hell was I g-getting happy about? I’m such a fuck-up!”

“Don’t say that, Baek,” Sehun mutters.

“I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun whimpers.

“Don’t be.”

Baekhyun wipes his eyes. He really is an asshole. Even know, he’s being an asshole, making this about himself rather than Sehun. He quickly gets back up to his feet. “Come on, let’s get you washed.”

As Sehun enters the shower, however, the second logistics problem that Baekhyun hasn’t thought of yet thanks to his disgustingly dirty mind.

How the hell is he supposed to help Sehun shower?

“You thinking about what I’m thinking?” Sehun asks, staring at the shower nuzzle.

“P-probably?”

Sehun turns to Baekhyun, his lips curled into a tiny smirk. “I think there’s only one way to do this.”

No. Hell no. Please don’t—

“You’re gonna have to shower with me.”

Well  _ fuck _ .

This is… no. He’s not thinking clearly. On one hand, sure, he’s been dreaming of taking a shower with Sehun for a while now—he can’t help his dirty mind, okay? But not under these circumstances. Dirty fantasies are dirty fantasies, and this is real life. He’s suddenly feeling extremely conscious of his own body. Does he want to get naked in front of Sehun? That’s so embarrassing!

But, realistically speaking, does he have a choice? Even he knows that this is probably the most efficient way to get this over with. Baekhyun hates sharing his personal space with others, and sharing a shower is probably the most personal things of all—but this is Sehun he’s talking about. Sehun, his friend, who is so helpless and vulnerable right now. Sehun, whom he promised he would help with anything. Sehun, who, as hot as he is and as uncomfortably horny he makes Baekhyun feel, is still just Baekhyun’s best friend Sehun.

He just has to suck it up.

“F-fine.”

Closing his eyes to hide his shame, Baekhyun starts undressing as well. He’s feeling so conscious of himself; the thought of Sehun watching him is making him feel all kinds of weird.

But it’s just Sehun. Right.

When he finally opens his eyes, Sehun’s already inside the shower. Mentally slapping himself for even assuming Sehun’s a dirty pervert like himself, Baekhyun quickly removes the rest of his clothes and awkwardly steps into the shower as well, pulling the curtain closed.

“Do… do I wash your hair first?”

“Um, sure.”

This whole experience is surreal. Baekhyun’s never washed anyone’s hair before, let alone while standing in the shower with them. He turns on the water and adjusts the temperature before switching the nuzzle on. This is nothing like gym showers. It feels  _ too _ intimate.

But he doesn’t let his mind wander off too far. He pats Sehun on the shoulder, who understands immediately and crouches down. He rinses Sehun’s hair carefully.

“Am I doing this right?”

“Mm, maybe apply more force,” Sehun replies. “My head’s not made of glass. You don’t have to be so gentle.”

“Okay.”

Baekhyun fully focuses on washing Sehun’s hair for the next few minutes. After that, he moves to washing Sehun’s back. It’s so weird to be touching Sehun’s back like this. He’s wanted to do this for so long, but now that he’s actually touching Sehun’s skin, it’s not at all what he thought it’d be.

“You know, it’s a lot less awkward now that we’re both nude.”

Baekhyun chokes on his spit. “Shut up.”

“It’s not like I haven’t seen your dick before.”

“Stop it, Sehun.”

“Were you close to cumming that time?”

“HOLY SHIT PLEASE STOP TALKING!”

Sehun suddenly turns around to face him, droplets of water running down his face. “I just wanted to tell you, you’re the best best friend I could ever have hoped for.”

Baekhyun’s jaw drops at the sudden compliment. “T-thanks?”

Sehun flashes him a warm smile. “Sorry for teasing you all the time. It’s just… your expressions are too funny.”

Of course he’d have to ruin it. Baekhyun purses his lips. “Want to see my expression when I wash your dick?”

Sehun wordlessly turns around. “Let’s just both shut up.”

“Right.”


	19. Chapter 19

Baekhyun wakes up with a groan when he hears his alarm go off. It’s set to half an hour earlier than usual, and Baekhyun swears he can just  _ feel _ the difference. He sleepily scrambles to his feet and is about to head to the bathroom himself out of habit, but he stops himself.

“Hey,” he mumbles, lightly shaking Sehun’s shoulders. “We need to get up.”

“Ugh,” Sehun groans. “Already?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun mutters. “Come on, we need to get you fixed for school.”

It’s been four days. Four long, awkward days that Baekhyun spent taking care of his best friend. Baekhyun never realized how many normal things one needed their hands for: obviously, washing up, eating, and using your phone are the big ones. But then there were other things as well: taking painkillers, using the TV remote, opening doors, or even adjusting the pillows and blankets. 

It was weird at first, definitely, but eventually, Baekhyun got used to having Sehun so close to him. After all, at this point, there’s not a single spot on Sehun’s body Baekhyun hasn’t touched. And yes, Baekhyun knows how creepy that sounded just now, but he swears he only has Sehun’s best interest in mind. He knows how humiliating it must be for his friend to have to rely on him like some helpless toddler, but Sehun doesn’t let it show anymore—if anything, his playful teasing has now upgraded to a whole new level.

“You were in the bathroom for quite a while yesterday,” Sehun comments as Baekhyun buttons up his shirt for him half an hour later.

“Yeah, cleaning up the mess you made,” Baekhyun mutters, letting his fingers linger on Sehun’s abs just for a second longer than necessary.

“You sure about that?” Sehun smirks. “Or were you taking care of some  _ personal _ business?”

Baekhyun looks up, his eyes locking with Sehun. He, too, has upgraded his game.

“I could take care of some personal business right now,” he says with a fake smile, his fingers tracing circles just below Sehun’s belly button.

If one good thing came out of this whole situation, it’s that Baekhyun has  _ finally _ learned how to keep his cool around Sehun.

“I’m not sure a shorty like you could handle all of this,” Sehun retorts.

Hissing, Baekhyun takes his hand off of Sehun’s stomach and smacks his hip instead. “Fuck you.”

“You wish,” Sehun laughs.

Baekhyun wordlessly finishes buttoning up Sehun’s shirt, and the two head downstairs for breakfast.

Under normal circumstances, Sehun would’ve stayed home until his arms healed. However, because of how busy his parents are, Baekhyun would have to stay home as well to take care of Sehun, and that’s why they decided that it’d be best if the two of them just returned to school. The principal was more than accommodating to their situation, so Sehun would have a classmate take notes in class for him, and Baekhyun got a special hall pass so he could get around and help Sehun out with stuff.

That turns out to be a tad  _ too _ accommodating, because Baekhyun almost immediately abuses his new privileges.

“Ms. Lee, may I please be excused?” Baekhyun says in the middle of second period. “I need to take care of… you know.”

Ms. Lee stares at him blankly for two seconds before letting out a resigned sigh. “Go.”

This is brilliant! He can just ditch physics now! Suppressing a grin creeping into his face, Baekhyun quickly makes his way out of the classroom. He could just pretend that Sehun’s taking a dump or something—that should buy him at least twenty minutes.

As he turns the corner of the empty hallway, he almost bumps into a familiar figure.

“Whoops!” the tall boy says. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean—oh, h-hi, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun lips curl into a grin. “Oh, hi there.”

“Um, I d-didn’t see y-you around last week,” Chanyeol says, blinking fast. “D-did something h-happen?”

“Yeah, just a family thing,” Baekhyun shakes his head, leaning against the wall. “So, where are you going?”

“Um, restroom,” Chanyeol replies, holding up the hall pass. “Y-you?”

“Oh, my, same here,” Baekhyun grins. “So,  _ Chanyeol _ , wanna go together?”

Chanyeol’s ears turn beet red and his eyes almost bulge out of their sockets. “U-uh, you know what, I, uh, actuallyineedtogobacktomyclassihaveaquizorsomethingokayseeyounextperiodbye!”

Before Baekhyun can even process what Chanyeol’s just said (damn, the dude can talk fast if he wants to), the taller turns on his heels and practically sprints away.

What the fuck?

* * *

“I don’t understand!” Baekhyun exclaims angrily, slamming the can of coke down on the table. “Like, I  _ know _ he wants me, so why the hell does he keep avoiding me?”

“Cuz you’re pathetic,” Luhan laughs.

“Shut up, bitch,” Baekhyun scoffs. “No one asked for your opinion.”

“Maybe you’re coming on too strong?” Sehun suggests, opening his mouth expectantly. Baekhyun’s hand reaches for the pizza slice, but Luhan beats him to it.

“Here you go,” Luhan says sweetly, feeding it to Sehun.

“Thanks,” Sehun grins as he chews on it.

Minseok shakes his head. “So, you’re still ignoring Junmyeon?”

Baekhyun blinks. “Uh, let’s not talk about that.”

“He’s ignoring Junmyeon?” Jongdae perks up. “ _ Why _ ? And how come I don’t know anything about this?”

“Wait, how do  _ you _ know about that?” Baekhyun asks Minseok with a frown.

“I didn’t,” Minseok shrugs. “I just figured since you won’t shut up about Chanyeol and haven’t brought Junmyeon up in like forever.”

“Aw, did you get rejected, Baekhyunnie?” Luhan coos. “It’s okay, he’s out of your league anyway.”

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun says through gritted teeth. “I just decided that Chanyeol’s hotter.”

“Bullshit,” Kyungsoo says.

“It speaks!” Jongdae shrieks. “Who are you and what have you done with Kyungsoo?!”

Kyungsoo glares at him wordlessly.

“Kyungsoo, are you sure you don’t suffer from some personality disorder—and what the fuck are  _ you _ doing here?”

Baekhyun follows Luhan’s gaze and scoffs. It’s the school’s Queen B (and the B stands for bitch, by the way) Seolhyun herself.

“Hi, Luhan,” she  _ smiles _ . “Also, hi, Baekhyun, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Minseok.”

Baekhyun’s eyes almost pop out of their sockets when Seolhyun sits down on Jongdae’s lap.

“Hi, handsome,” she purrs in his ear.

“Hey, babe,” Jongdae grins at her before pulling her into a smooch.

What. The. Actual. Fuck. Is. Happening.

Luhan drops his fork. “Holy shit.”

“Language,” Kyungsoo mutters.

Baekhyun leans over to Sehun and whispers in his ear, “Wasn’t she trying to get into your pants?”

“I may or may not have suggested that she got her nose done last week,” Sehun shrugs.

When the two of them finally pull away, Seolhyun turns around in her seat (read Jongdae’s lap), and Baekhyun’s certain she’s made sure to rub her assets against all the right places, judging by Jongdae’s blissful expression.

Maybe Baekhyun should re-evaluate Jongdae’s penis, after all.

“You’re shitting me,” Luhan says, eyes wide. “Baby, tell me this is just a really, really bad nightmare.”

“It’s not,” Minseok says.

“Well,” Seolhyun says, still smiling a bit too widely for Baekhyun’s comfort, “I know we have not always seen eye to eye—”

“That’s the understatement of the century,” Baekhyun snorts.

“—but since Jongdae and I are dating—”

“I think I’m gonna vomit,” Luhan gags.

“—you will be seeing me a lot more often—”

“Dear god,” Baekhyun winces.

“—so why don’t we let bygones be bygones and start afresh?” Seolhyun finishes through gritted teeth.

Baekhyun and Luhan exchange a look.

“How are you two even together?” Minseok asks, puzzled.

“We met at a party this weekend,” Jongdae shrugs. “We chatted, danced a little, had some fun—”

“Jongdae is such a gentleman,” Seolhyun coos and rubs her nose against Jongdae’s.

Baekhyun thinks he’s going to vomit if he has to listen to her for one more second. Thankfully, he’s saved when his temporarily indisposed friend leans over.

“I need to pee,” Sehun whispers in Baekhyun’s ear.

“Yes!” Baekhyun exhales. “Anything to get me out of here. Let’s go!”

He stands up and starts walking away, ignoring the curious glances from the people around.

“How the hell did the two of them even end up together?” Baekhyun wonders aloud as they enter the restroom. After checking that the coast is clear and that there’s nobody else around, Baekhyun unbuttons Sehun’s pants. “By the way, have you thought about wearing sweatpants instead? It’d make this whole process a lot easier.”

“And risk a fashion faux pas?” Sehun snorts as he disappears in the last cubicle. At least Sehun can still pull down his pants by himself just fine.

“You think that with two casts, that’s what people will care about?” Baekhyun scoffs. He then stops for a second. “Sehun, you  _ love _ attention, don’t you?”

“You just figured that out?” Sehun laughs from behind the door.

Baekhyun hears the toilet flush. There’s some muffled shuffling from inside the cubicle, a barely audible “fuck,” and twenty seconds later, the door swings open again, revealing a very annoyed-looking Sehun.

“Help, please?” he mutters resignedly.

Baekhyun has to stifle a laugh when he sees Sehun’s half-assed attempt at pulling up his pants. Biting his lower lip, Baekhyun hooks his fingers around the hem of Sehun’s pants and fixes them. Just as he’s about to pull up the zipper, however, the restroom door swings open.

Instinctively, Baekhyun spins around, his fingers still on Sehun’s zipper, and he almost faints in shock. The person in the door is none other than  _ Junnie _ .

“Um, hi?” Junmyeon smiles at them, his eyes darting from Baekhyun to Sehun.

“THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!” Baekhyun screams. “I SWEAR, DON’T GET THE WRONG IDEA ABOUT ME!”

“You’re not helping your best friend with broken arms fix his clothes?” Junmyeon frowns.

Baekhyun blinks. “Oh. Well, in that case, it is  _ exactly _ what it looks like. Silly me, haha.”

“Okay,” Junmyeon beams at him, and Baekhyun melts. Why’s Junmyeon so  _ precious _ ? Then he remembers he’s supposed to be trying to get over the handsome robotics captain.

“Um, yeah, I think I’ll just go finish my lunch now,” Baekhyun says with a cough.

“Can I talk to you for a second, actually?” Junmyeon stops him.

Sehun takes that as a cue to leave. “Imma go ahead. See you later, man!”

“Get better soon!” Junmyeon flashes him a wide grin before turning back to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gulps. As the door closes behind Sehun, the two of them are left alone. In the restroom. Facing each other.

Fuck.

“So, I don’t know if I’m imagining things, but I feel like you’ve been avoiding me, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon says slowly.

Double fuck.

“Um, am I?” Baekhyun laughs nervously. “You know, I’ve just been  _ so _ busy with… school stuff. And Sehun. Yeah. That.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize,” Junmyeon blinks. “I’m dumb. Of course, you must be so busy with all that stuff going on. I just… since you didn’t show up to the team meeting last week, I didn’t know if you’re… well, do you think you can stay on the team? You’re like the only one I can really count on.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and his cheeks start burning. He’s the  _ only one _ Junmyeon can count on? Fuck. How can he deny this man? “Of course I’m staying on the team! Don’t be silly! I’m sorry I didn’t say anything last week, but it’s just been very busy. But I promise I’ll be there this week!”

“Really?” Junmyeon grins. “Great! Tomorrow afternoon, then!”

“Yeah, can’t wait!” Baekhyun grins back. Well, fuck him now. How the hell is he supposed to ignore Junmyeon now?


	20. Sehun Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Sehun's POV

“Sehun!” Minseo exclaims, excitedly rushing over to his desk. As she skips over, her boobs jiggle ever so slightly, and Sehun can’t help himself but stare. Those must have been at least C-cups.  _ Damn _ .

“Wassup,” he says, doing his best to sound as disinterested as possible.

“I have the notes from today’s class for you!” Minseo giggles. “Um, we can go over them if you’d like?”

She doesn’t wait for his reply and drops her notebook on his desk, leaning over as she opens it.

She smells of strawberries, Sehun notes. Under normal circumstances, Sehun wouldn’t bat an eye at this display—she’s a 6/10 anyway, but it’s been seventeen days since he last got off, and all these female hormones in the air are starting to get to him.

He is  _ so _ going to murder Zitao for ever daring him with that bike trick.

The girl babbles on and on about Emily Dickinson’s extensive anthologies, and it’s driving him nuts. All he wants to do is stare at the cleavage that she’s so shamelessly shoving in his face, but her voice is so distracting.

“Thanks,” he smiles fakely when she finishes reading aloud her notes for no reason whatsoever. “I’ll copy them and give them back to you tomorrow?”

“That’d be perfect!” she nods enthusiastically. “Here, let me help you!”

As he puts on his backpack over his shoulder, he can’t help but feel all those eyes on him. Even before the accident, everyone’s been whispering about him, and he kind of enjoyed the attention, but now that the topic of those whispers has changed, it’s getting a bit too much.

“I feel so sorry for him,” he overhears one petite girl say to another as he passes them in the hallway. “What a tragic accident!”

He just broke two wrists, for fuck’s sake, it’s not like he’s never going to use his hands again. Why’s everyone making such a huge fuss about it?

Sehun ignores all those cautious looks people throw at him as he enters the cafeteria. He greets a few classmates on the way before heading to Baekhyun and co.’s lunch table.

“Sehun!” Luhan exclaims excitedly as soon as he spots him. He, Minseok, and Kyungsoo are already sitting at the table.

“Wassup,” Sehun greets them and takes one of the empty seats.

“Can I feed you today?” Luhan grins, earning him a smack from his boyfriend.

“It’s alright,” Sehun laughs, “I have a personal slave.”

Luhan snickers at that comment, and even Kyungsoo’s lips quiver.

“How long till they take the cast off?” Minseok asks as he chews on his pizza.

“The doctor said it’s healing well, so it shouldn’t be more than another week,” Sehun replies. “They’re gonna do some more scans on Monday and decide whether to take it off then.”

“Cool,” Minseok nods.

Just then, another pair arrives, surrounded by a half dozen cheerleaders.

“Okay, gurls, I’ll see y’all at practice later,” Seolhyun says in that strangely sultry voice of hers. The girls do some weird things with their fingers that Sehun assumes is some sort of secret greeting or something, and then they disappear, leaving only Jongdae and Seolhyun.

Over the past week and a half, Seolhyun has been eating at their table every single day. From the way she acts, Sehun’s sure that she’s trying to rub it in his face about what all he’s missing out on. And man, he sure is missing out. She’s at least a 9.5/10, with just the right sized boobs and that  _ ass _ . Boobs are nice, sure, but ass is everything. And she just keeps rubbing hers against Jongdae, and Sehun swears she does it on purpose to rile him up.

He wordlessly looks away from another one of their make-out sessions. It’d do his dick no good to even imagine it.

“Eww, get a room, please,” Luhan scoffs at them.

Jongdae pulls away just for long enough to reply, “Didn’t stop you from making out with Minseok every step from the bus to class last year.”

Sehun shakes his head and attempts to pull out his lunch from his backpack. If he angles his arms just right, he might be able to—

“Hello, friends!” an unfamiliar voice says next to them, making Sehun look up. The owner looks around their age, with short hair, dilated eyes, and a bright smile that comes with two very cute dimples.

“Um, hi?” Luhan raises an eyebrow. “What do you want, Zhang?”

“Oh, I wanted to talk to Kyungsoo here,” Zhang replies. “I need some help with my English homework!”

Kyungsoo stares at him for a second before nodding shortly.

“I’ll wait in the library!” Zhang says with a very strangely forced wink and skips away again.

“You hang out with him?” Minseok asks Kyungsoo, and Sehun can hear a slight judgmental edge to his voice.

“Hey, he’s not that bad,” Jongdae says defensively. “Just because he does weed all the time—”

“Wait, I thought that was a rumor,” Seolhyun frowns.

“No, baby, he definitely smokes pot,” Jongdae smiles at her.

“Of course you’d know all about that,” Luhan scoffs.

“For the last time, Luhan, mushrooms and—”

“Was that just Yixing here?”

Sehun turns around and sees Baekhyun finally arrive. He smiles despite himself. At last, he can eat now.

“Yep,” Luhan nods. “He’s friends with Kyungsoo here. They’re going to study English together. I wonder how that works.”

“Really?” Baekhyun tilts his head. “Well, can you remind him that we’ve got a robotics meeting tomorrow? He skipped the last two and doesn’t read messages until too late.”

Kyungsoo nods. He then grabs his backpack, his half-eaten tuna sandwich, and wordlessly departs from the table.

“Wait, you’re going  _ now _ ?” Luhan calls after him, but Kyungsoo just waves him off.

“How are the two of them even friends?” Minseok asks. “One doesn’t speak and the other doesn’t make sense when he does.”

“Maybe they communicate through body language,” Seolhyun suggests.

Baekhyun chokes on the gatorade he’s just opened. “Body language? What are you, nine?”

“What?” Seolhyun snaps. “The fuck are you talking about?”

“You’re such a dumb—”

“No, you’re dumb, you—”

“Shut up before I—”

“Stupid midget, how—”

Sehun zones out as the two of them start fighting again. He looks at Luhan in the seat opposite from him.

“Can I take you up on that feeding offer?”

* * *

Fuck. Screw him. Why today, of all people, has Baekhyun decided to watch this show of all things?

“They’re totally gonna lose,” Baekhyun says as he turns the volume up. “I mean, look at those abs. Look at  _ Harry _ !”

“Mm,” Sehun mutters. All he can see are all the bikini-clad women, parading themselves around the beach bar like no one’s business. “Yo, can we watch something else?”

“Um, sure,” Baekhyun frowns. “If you want to. What do you want to watch?”

Frankly, anything that does not involve boobs or ass. “Some anime?”

“Oh! I haven’t watched the fourth season of High School DxD yet!”

“Baekhyun—”

But he’s too late. Baekhyun already somehow manages to find the show and puts it on full screen, and now there’s anime boobs all over the place.

“I love this show!” Baekhyun squeals excitedly. “I mean, isn’t it just hilarious how all these girls just shove their boobs in Issei’s face?”

Sehun wouldn’t exactly say hilarious. More like blue-balling at this point. Even though he’s not a hentai-type—he definitely doesn’t have a Rikku body pillow like  _ someone _ he knows, but in his current state, even a sight of a watermelon could probably drive him crazy.

They’re barely ten minutes in and Sehun’s dick is painfully hard. It doesn’t help that all those female voice actors sound like they’re being pounded all the time. Is he being too obvious? Maybe he should excuse himself or something. And then, fucking Rias has to bury Issei’s face in her DD-cups, because of course in anime-world, that’s a perfectly normal thing for a woman to do.

Sehun’s dick twitches. He’s so pent up. Fuck.

“Um, Sehun?” Baekhyun says next to him. “Do… do you want me to go outside?”

Sehun stares at Baekhyun’s face. The other’s staring right back at him, but Sehun can tell that it’s taking all of his willpower not to look down. Also, Baekhyun’s really, really bad at hiding his thirsty face.

Sehun’s internal struggle comes to a halt. He knows he’s going to regret this a lot ten minutes from now, but fuck it. He just can’t take it anymore.

“Want to give me a hand, Baekhyun?”

“What?” Baekhyun says, puzzled. “Can you repeat that?”

“I asked if you want to help me take care of this,” Sehun repeats, gesturing at his crotch with his eyes.

“Oh,” Baekhyun blinks. He looks at Sehun’s pitched tent too. “Yes. Of course.”

When Sehun doesn’t say anything, Baekhyun takes the initiative. In a blink of an eye, Baekhyun’s below him. Biting his lip, he puts his fingers around the hem of Sehun’s pants, and in one quick movement, he pulls them down.

Sehun hisses when his dick finally springs free. Baekhyun watches it in fascination, his eyes measuring it from tip to base appreciatively.

“Like what you see?” Sehun rasps.

“Hell yes,” Baekhyun replies eagerly, and without wasting any more time, he grabs it in his right hand.

Sehun hisses the moment Baekhyun’s fingers wrap around him. It feels so good to finally be touched again. He tries to get his breathing under control again, because despite the situation, he will  _ not _ let himself come three seconds into a handjob like some thirteen-year-old virgin.

Now, Sehun’s not into guys, not by a long shot, but even he has to admit that Baekhyun’s rather cute. His features are on the softer side, so he looks a bit feminine, and even though Sehun didn’t want to see this, to see his best friend ogling him like a grand feast, he can’t help himself, because the way Baekhyun’s eyes stare at his dick hungrily, his mouth parted slightly and that pink tongue of his just peeking out is driving him insane.

“Fuck,” Sehun groans, not able to contain himself anymore. It’s been almost half a year since someone’s last touched him, and he missed the feeling so much. The heat from Baekhyun’s fingers around him feels so good, and when Baekhyun’s second hand joins in to touch his balls, it’s just too much, and Sehun throws his head back. Has a handjob always felt this good?

“You’re so fucking big,” Baekhyun says absentmindedly as he continues to stroke Sehun’s length. Sehun parts his eyes slowly, and he can see Baekhyun leaning in even closer. He can feel Baekhyun’s hot breath on the tip of his cock, and suddenly all he can think about is how nice it would be to bury himself somewhere hot and wet.

Baekhyun seems to have that same thought, because his eyes look up and lock onto Sehun’s. It’s that same look Jakub would give him whenever they met up in the school restroom, the one that none of the girls he’d been with would give him—the look of complete and absolute desire.

As Baekhyun parts his lips more and slowly leans in further, Sehun knows he should stop him. This is the one line he never wanted to cross between them. A handjob is fine, because, after all, guys give each other a helping hand all the time, or at least that’s how he justifies it in his mind. But as Baekhyun’s lips are just an inch away from his dick, he knows that if he allows this to happen, things will never be the same between them again.

And yet, Sehun can’t bring himself to stop his best friend.

He stares as Baekhyun finally closes the distance, pressing his lips against the tip of Sehun’s dick.

“Shit,” Sehun groans as Baekhyun tentatively licks the underside of his cockhead. It’s been  _ too _ long since he last got laid.

Baekhyun wraps one hand around the base of Sehun’s dick, holding it still, before he envelops the head in his mouth, and Sehun sees stars, because it’s been so long and he missed this feeling of heat around his cock so much. And Baekhyun’s so good at this; Sehun can’t feel any teeth, just warm, soft, and moist around his throbbing dick and that tongue sliding against the underside—he must have practiced a lot on his toys.

“Fuck, I’m not gonna last long,” Sehun mutters. He looks down at Baekhyun, who looks so focused on bobbing his head up and down on Sehun’s dick that it’s kind of adorable, and then suddenly Baekhyun looks up and locks eyes with Sehun again, and there’s so much overwhelming  _ want _ in them.

Sehun can’t take it anymore. With one spare hand, he grabs Baekhyun’s hair and shoves him down on his cock. He can hear the other make a gagging sound, and he knows he probably forced too much of his dick in Baekhyun’s mouth, but the other’s still sucking so well, and all of it is too much for Sehun, and with a grunt, he orgasms, shooting his spunk directly down Baekhyun’s throat. His dick keeps throbbing, sending pulse after pulse into his best friend’s mouth, who swallows around him obediently. Baekhyun still keeps his lips wrapped around Sehun’s cock even after Sehun releases his head, sucking every last drop out eagerly.

“Fuck,” Sehun says finally. He opens his eyes, and Baekhyun’s still licking his softening dick eagerly. “Shit. You’re good.”

“Thanks,” Baekhyun says hoarsely. He gives Sehun’s dick one last smooch before pulling away. “I can’t believe I finally sucked a dick.”

Still in his post-orgasmic bliss, Sehun lazily stares at Baekhyun, who’s still licking his lips. He knows he fucked this one up so bad, but right now, he just doesn’t give a fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and now you're caught up! Starting from the next chapter, these author notes at the end will get much longer :D


	21. Chapter 21

“It didn’t mean anything.”

“Of course not.”

“I just needed to cum.”

“I know.”

“Can you stop grinning like a madman then?”

Baekhyun ignores Sehun’s request and keeps grinning. He still can’t believe that that  _ finally _ happened. Yeah, the circumstances weren’t perfect, but  _ who the hell cares _ , right?

“Um, so, Sehun, do you think—”

“No.”

“I mean, it’s been a few hours, you—”

“ _ No _ .”

“Fine,” Baekhyun pouts. “I guess I’ll just… go do my own thing.”

Which turns out to be hiding under his blanket so that Sehun can’t see him  _ still _ grinning like a madman. He’s kind of proud of himself. Sure, he practiced a  _ lot _ on his toys, but to finally, finally have the real deal in his mouth was literally a dream come true.

Baekhyun moves the blanket away from his eyes for a bit so he can stare at Sehun some more. The latter is sitting in his gaming chair, leaning back so that he was almost lying down on it, watching someone play PUBG on Twitch. Baekhyun first looks at Sehun’s face—he looks so relaxed, with that resting bitch face of his, and Baekhyun smirks when he remembers that look of bliss on Sehun’s face just as he came down Baekhyun’s throat.

Fuck. He’s getting hard just from the thought again.

“Baekhyun, stop,” Sehun says lazily from his chair.

“Come on, Sehun,” Baekhyun groans, kicking the blanket off. “Do I need to beg or what?”

Sehun looks at him, a strange grimace on his face. “What? No. No!”

While Sehun’s usually very good at putting up a front, this time, Baekhyun can see it—just for a split second, he’s sure he sees that hungry look in his eyes again.

“Ha!” Baekhyun exclaims. “I knew it! You want me to beg for it, don’t you?”

“Baekhyun, I swear to god, if you—”

“I should’ve realized this so much sooner!” Baekhyun continues, springing to his feet. “All that teasing—you just wanted me to submit to you!”

“Seriously, Baekhyun, listen,” Sehun says, closing his eyes. “We can’t do this.”

“But we already did,” Baekhyun points out. “And come on—you teased me on purpose. It was getting you off as well!”

“Okay, I’m not gonna deny that seeing you so desperate for me was a bit of a turn on—”

“Aha!”

“—however, today was a mistake,” Sehun cuts him off coldly. “We cannot ever repeat it.”

“But  _ why _ ?”

“Because, Baekhyun, you’re my best friend,” Sehun groans. “I already explained this to you once!”

“I just don’t understand,” Baekhyun scoffs. “I mean, we’ve already crossed the line. And we’re still cool. Aren’t we? So why can’t we just forget all this friendship crap and just fuck on the bed right now?”

“I’ve done this once, and I’m not going down this rabbit hole again,” Sehun snaps.

“But it’s just sex—”

“And how would you know that?”

“I just do, okay?”

“I refuse to be responsible for messing you up!”

Baekhyun chokes at that. “What? Mess… messing me up? The fuck are you talking about?”

Sehun sighs. “Let’s just drop this.”

Baekhyun scoffs. “Fine.”

* * *

Fuck, it’s been so long. Ever since Sehun’s broken his arms, Baekhyun has had almost no time to himself. He only ever got to rub one out while pretending to use the bathroom, and every time, it was a rushed job, just to get rid of all the pent-up tension. But finally, today, at last, Sehun went to the doctor to get his casts removed, and Baekhyun is now enjoying two full hours of  _ Junnie _ time.

Baekhyun sinks further into his chair. His legs are sprawled on top of his desk, his ass pushed up just enough so that one of his arms can push the silicon dildo in and out of his ass. He missed this so much.

He briefly wonders what Kyungsoo’s been up to. The quiet boy’s probably been getting off five times a day at home by himself, Baekhyun snickers. Well, good for him. Baekhyun actually feels kind of jealous. He misses having the room to himself.

Shaking his head, he tries to focus on the task at hand again. His eyes glare at the computer screen, where Yujin in his cafe server outfit is for some strange reason dipping his dick in a cup of coffee and then shoving it down Yosuke’s throat.

Baekhyun’s always questioned why they felt the need to mix coffee with penises, but at the end of the day, porn is porn, and Baekhyun’s lowkey obsessed with Yujin, so whatever.

The scene then transitions, and now Yujin’s bending Yosuke over the table and lining himself up with Yosuke’s hole. Baekhyun’s dick twitches and his muscles contract around  _ Junnie _ when Yujin slides in. Fuck. The man’s grunts are so obscenely  _ good _ , and Baekhyun wonders if that’s how Junmyeon will grunt too one day when he finally breaches Baekhyun’s hole.

Except, Junmyeon is totally straight and will never fuck Baekhyun.

Crap. What’s wrong with his mind today? Why does it keep thinking about weird shit? He just wants to get off, for god’s sake! He’s been at this for over 2 hours now, finished an entire JGV movie already, and he  _ still _ can’t climax.

Redoubling his efforts, Baekhyun’s hand holding the dildo picks up the pace. He’s coming whether his brain wants it or not. He likes Yujin. That boy’s seriously pent up, like, all the time. Whenever he comes, it’s such a huge mess, and Baekhyun wishes he could be there to lick it all up straight from the source.

Suddenly, his mind is flooded with the memory of him on his hands and knees, mouth full of a huge cock, almost gagging as it pumps voluminous spurt after spurt of thick and warm seed in his mouth, and Sehun looking at him with eyes half-closed, an expression of utter bliss on his face.

Baekhyun’s whole body spasms, his hand holding the silicone toy twitching and his dick explodes, sending pearly white strings of cum everywhere.

“Fuck!” Baekhyun groans as he comes down from his high. He stares at the embarrassing mess he’s made—everything from his computer keyboard to his chin is stained with semen. He’s only experienced such an intense orgasm twice before—the first time he managed to hit his prostate with his fingers, and then when Sehun shoved his dick all the way down Baekhyun’s throat and he creamed his own pants without even touching himself.

Fuck. Maybe Sehun was right. Baekhyun’s infatuation with his best friend might be an issue, after all.

* * *

This sucks. It’s not like he can even tell Luhan that finally, at long last, he’s sucked a dick, because then Luhan would ask him whose dick he sucked, and that would probably bring up a shit ton of questions that Baekhyun really is not in the mood for right now.

Where is Kyungsoo when the world needs him? Annoyed, Baekhyun slams his locker closed and yelps loudly when he sees a very annoyed-looking Kim Jongin behind the locker door.

“I need your help,” Jongin says quietly.

“Um, okay?” Baekhyun frowns. “What with?”

“I need to know how serious the two of them are,” Jongin replies.

“Oh,” Baekhyun clears his throat. “Well, they seem to be really into each other. I’m pretty sure they fuck every day after school.”

Jongin’s face turns sour at those words. “I… I figured that much.”

“Well, they also make out, like, all the time during lunch, and honestly, it’s kind of disgusting—”

“What?” Jongin interrupts him. “At lunch? Are you sure? They don’t even sit at the same table together!”

“The hell are you talking about?” Baekhyun cocks his head. “Seolhyun has been sitting at our table for weeks now.”

“Seolhyun?” Jongin grimaces. “Wait, no, I’m not asking you about her and your straight friend.”

“Supposedly straight,” Baekhyun corrects him. “I’m pretty sure it’s all just a facade. But if you’re not talking to them, then who?”

“Kyungsoo and Yixing, obviously,” Jongin hisses in a low tone.

“What?” Baekhyun frowns. “What about Kyungsoo and Yixing?”

“You don’t have to play dumb, I know everything.”

“The hell are you talking about?”

Jongin stares at him for a good five seconds. “Wait, you don’t know about it?”

“About  _ what _ ?!”

“Fuck,” Jongin cusses. “Well, never mind then. Bye.”

With that, the jock walks off, leaving Baekhyun very, very confused.

Did Jongin just insinuate that Kyungsoo and Yixing are… together? As in, sexually involved? But that makes no sense! Why would Kyungsoo…?

Wait a second. Kyungsoo being all weird and dodgy during their lunch breaks. Kyungsoo smelling like sex, but not like himself. Kyungsoo disappearing at random times during the day. Chanyeol’s insistence that Kyungsoo’s running around naked in the school’s bathroom. The bathroom in which Baekhyun found a stoned Yixing.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. There’s no way in hell—

Quickly checking the calendar on his phone, Baekhyun darts towards the school library. Kyungsoo’s got a literature club meeting today, after all. Baekhyun ignores the yelps and curses thrown his way as he almost bumps into several students on the way and keeps running. He’s  _ gotta _ figure out what’s going on.

“Hey!” Baekhyun pants when he finally arrives in the library, scaring the ten kids gushing excitedly over the new Stephen King novel. “Is Kyungsoo not here yet?”

“Kyungsoo?” Hwayoung asks. “He hasn’t signed up for the club this year.”

“What?” Baekhyun exclaims. “What do you mean, he hasn’t signed up this year?!”

“Well, you go ask him, aren’t you guys best friends?” Hwayoung shoots back at him.

“Fine,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and heads out again. This is… betrayal. Kyungsoo’s  _ always _ been a part of the literature club. He’s even been nominated for club president twice and refused the title both times because he hated taking responsibility, but he always said it’s the one thing he loves about the school. This just makes no sense!

As he aimlessly roams the halls of the school, he ponders where Kyungsoo could’ve possibly gone. If what Jongin says is true, then maybe he and Yixing are… no, that’s just ridiculous. There’s no way in hell Kyungsoo and Yixing are hooking up.

Baekhyun can’t have lost his bet to Kyungsoo.

Just as Baekhyun passes the music room, the door swings open and almost hits him in the face.

“Watch it!” he yelps in surprise.

“Sorry,” a soft and too familiar voice says quietly.

“... Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun looks around the door, and there he is, Do Kyungsoo, in all of his awkward glory.

“Baekhyun.”

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asks slowly. He then gets on the tip of his toes and tries to peek over Kyungsoo into the classroom. His eyes catch some movement, but he can’t really tell what’s going on inside.

“Leaving,” Kyungsoo replies.

“I heard you’re not in the literature club anymore,” Baekhyun says accusingly.

Kyungsoo just shrugs it off and moves past Baekhyun, who follows him immediately.

“So?”

“Mm?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kyungsoo stops in his tracks and turns to Baekhyun. “... you didn’t ask?”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to retort and then closes it again. He can’t dispute facts.

Kyungsoo starts moving again, and Baekhyun follows after him. About ten seconds later, Kyungsoo stops and looks at Baekhyun.

“What?”

“Why are you following me?”

“Can’t I follow you?”

“Shouldn’t you be at home?”

“Shouldn’t you be in literature club?”

Kyungsoo looks at him questioningly. “What’s this really about?”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. “Jongin spoke to me earlier.”

“He did?” Kyungsoo asks, surprised.

“He… insinuated that you… well, that you may or may not be sexually active.”

Baekhyun waits for Kyungsoo to deny it, but the other never does.

“With Yixing,” Baekhyun adds. Surely, Kyungsoo will deny that. Any second now.

He doesn’t. Instead, he asks, “How does Jongin know?”

“What?” Baekhyun scowls. “That’s not important! You’re hooking up with Yixing?!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Baekhyun. How does Jongin know?”

“I don’t know, he didn’t say!” Baekhyun answers impatiently. “Dude! When were you gonna tell me?”

“Actually, I did, but you just didn’t believe me,” Kyungsoo says.

“What?” Baekhyun frowns. “When did I—wait, in that bathroom? You were actually serious about that?”

“Obviously,” Kyungsoo snaps. His eyes dart from side to side, thinking hard about something.

“Fuck, am I the last virgin in our year, then?” Baekhyun groans. “Even Jongdae’s gotten laid before me!  _ Fuck _ !”

“When did Jongin talk to you?” Kyungsoo asks.

“I don’t know, like five minutes after seventh,” Baekhyun replies. “Kyungsoo, you gotta tell me everything right now!”

“No,” Kyungsoo says. “Later. I need to deal with shit.”

“ _ What _ shit?” Baekhyun exclaims.

“Jongin’s shit,” Kyungsoo answers exasperatedly.

“You guys have Jongin’s feces?” another voice says cheerfully next to them, startling Baekhyun.

“Jeez, what the fuck?!” Baekhyun yells, turning around to face a stone-faced Yixing. “Dude! Don’t sneak up on me like this!”

“I didn’t,” Yixing pouts. “I’ve been walking with you since the music room!”

Baekhyun blinks. “Wait. One second. What exactly were you  _ doing _ in the music room?”

“I was feeding my unicorn!” Yixing beams at him.

“Huh?”

Yixing points at Kyungsoo. “Baekhyun, unicorn. Unicorn, Baekhyun. But I think you guys already know each other.”

The meaning behind Yixing’s words finally dawns on Baekhyun. “Oh.  _ Oh. _ ” He then turns to Kyungsoo. “Dude, are you taking advantage of the permanently high kid?”

“Fuck you,” Kyungsoo scoffs.

A hand suddenly lands on Baekhyun’s ass and grips one of his asscheeks very, very firmly, making him yelp.

“You can be a unicorn too, Baekhyun,” Yixing says slyly. “I can take you for a ride too if you want.”

Baekhyun screams. “Get away from me!”

“See,” Kyungsoo shrugs. “It’s all him.”

“You actually  _ like _ him?” Baekhyun asks, terrified.

“No,” Kyungsoo mutters. “He’s just a hookup. Anyway, I need to go. Find Jongin. Later.”

With that, Kyungsoo turns around and walks off.

Baekhyun slowly turns to face Yixing, who’s still grinning at him. Except the look on his face is no longer that of a stoned kiddo; no, there’s a definite predatory glint in his eyes.

Instinctively, Baekhyun takes a step backward.

“So,” Yixing says, his voice suddenly dropping three octaves, “want to be my mare?”

Baekhyun yells at the top of his lungs and starts running away. “KYUNGSOO! WAIT FOR ME! DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS FURRY CREEP!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Yixing, I swear I don't think you're a furry irl >.< I hope you enjoyed this nonsense. I know I did writing it hehe. Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it <3 Also, feel free to follow me @victorrotto on Twitter for fic updates and the occasional preview of WIP stuff~


End file.
